Ask Me About - Komahina Edition
by Tairulz
Summary: A list of 57 asks that i've turned into a list of story prompts. An exploration of many scenarios and many worlds, each with their own AU and exploits. Follow Komaeda and Hinata as they come together no matter where they are or what stands between them [Also on my AO3]
1. Sexual Orientation

**I found this thing on the internet, (maybe Facebook? Can't really remember), and i decided to write it. It wasn't actually a prompt list, but it was a list of 'Ask me about…' prompts, but i felt like turning them into writing prompts on a whim, so i did.**

**Komahina because those dorks are my life now.**

**This goes for the entire story: I do not own Danganronpa, its characters, or any other franchises/characters that might be mentioned in future chapters**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I am importing this story directly from my AO3 account, which has the same name. With the same authors notes and all, so a few things in them might feel out of date. **

**I will also be copying some of my other stories across, which again are all from my other account, and haven't been stolen at all.**

**Anyway, i figured it was important to let you guys know.**

**Enjoy the story :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Hajime Hinata had known about his sexual orientation from a young age. He had been around girls all his life, but had never taken much interest in them beyond friendship. So eventually by the time he started high school, he had accepted the conclusion that he was gay.

There were a lot of girls around him in his high school to choose from. His childhood friend Chiaki, a cute and sweet foreign princess named Sonia, the loud and energetic Ibuki, and many more. Try as he might, he couldn't muster any form of romantic attraction towards any of them.

If there was ever any doubt that he was interested in boys, that doubt quickly disappeared when he met Nagito Komaeda.

He was different from anyone he had ever met. Sure, he was odd, and maybe believed in being hopeful and optimistic a bit to much. But nobody was perfect. Once you got to know him, he was intelligent, kind, sweet, and just about the cutest thing Hajime had ever seen.

Which is why found himself in the exact situation he was in right now…

He was crushing on Nagito, and boy did he have it bad.

He kept finding himself noticing the little things. His fluffy hair, the way his eyes shone when he was happy, not to mention the unique shade of the eye themselves. His tall, lanky stature suited him very well. And his pale lips, he wouldn't admit this out loud, but he wanted nothing more then to kiss the other boy senseless.

Most of the class, save for Nagito himself (thank god) had at some point figured out his massive crush on the albino.

Mahiru, predictably, had told him to 'Man up and confess'.

Then Saionji followed up with an equally predictable 'Big bro Hajime is such a wimp! He should just tell big bro Nagito he wants to suck face already!' she was then shushed by Mahiru.

'Ensnare the target of your affections with your charm, singularity!' - Gundham

'I dunno, pin him against the lockers and fucking make out with him or some shit.' - Fuyuhiko

'M-maybe you could write him a l-letter? And put in in his locker i-if you're to shy to hand it to him directly.' - Tsumiki

These were just some of the pieces of advice he had received from his classmates.

After thinking about it, he decided to use Tsumiki's advice, and put a letter in his locker. Even though he wasn't quite ready to tell Nagito about his crush on him, he thought that at the very least he deserved to know that someone loved him.

He couldn't help it though, he wanted to see the others reaction to finding the letter. So after school, when everyone was packing up and going home, he hid further down the hallway and waited.

He watched Nagito head for his locker, and slowly open the door. He saw the other boys face morph into a shocked expression as the letter fell out and landed on the floor. Dumping his things in his locker, he bent to pick up the white envelope. Hajime watched him tilt the envelope this way and that, probably trying to see if he could recognise the handwriting.

He held his breath, the other wouldn't recognise his handwriting, right?

He saw the other shrug, and let out a sigh of relief. Nagito was smart, so it was lucky that he didn't know what Hajime's handwriting looked like.

Nagito opened the envelope, and took out the letter itself. He slowly scanned the contents, eyes darting left and right as he took in the words on the paper.

Finally, it happened. Hajime saw the other get to the end of the letter, Nagito's eyes went wide, and pale cheeks turned a brilliant red.

And then…

Nagito's face broke out into the most adorable smile that Hajime had ever witnessed, clutching the letter to his chest and turning to walk away with a smile.

Hajime couldn't help it, he let out a loud 'YES!' of joy, and saw Nagito freeze in his tracks.

He quickly realised his mistake. With an 'oh shit!', he dashed off down the hallway he was peeking from. He decided to start heading home before he did something stupid and got caught.

ELSEWHERE:

Nagito Komaeda had known about his sexual orientation from a young age.

Despite his self depreciation habits, he had always been a kind and gentle soul, and smart to boot. So naturally, girls had flocked to him. But despite that, he could never bring himself to date them. As time went by, he realised his growing interest in other boys, and quickly came to the conclusion that he was gay.

So when he entered high school, he wondered if he would actually manage to get a boyfriend. He had been called 'cute' and 'adorable' many times in his life, but could never quite bring himself to believe that.

So imagine his surprise when one day, a letter falls out of his locker after school. It was a plain white envelope, with his name written on the front in neat writing. It couldn't have been something school related, as he was sure one of the school staff would have handed it to him, right?

Besides, this looked handwritten… so who could have put it here? He opened the envelope, wanting to see what this mysterious letter was about.

When he scanned the contents, it would've been a massive understatement to say he was shocked. It was a confession? A real, genuine confession? That means… that means…

Someone _likes_ him?! But who?

The letter wasn't signed, and he didn't recognise the handwriting, so he had no way to tell who sent the confession. But regardless, the intent was there…

Someone actually had a crush on him! Him of all people!

Wiht wide eyes and red cheeks, he grasped the letter tightly, intending to walk away smiling a goofy smile.

'_YES!'_

He froze.

Who was that?!

Was that… was that the person who sent the confession? Were they waiting for him to read it? No way… right?

He whipped his head around to find the voice, and didn't see anybody else in the hallway, as most people had already gone home.

Did that mean…

Does he have a secret admirer?

But who?

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**This was only the first one. In the picture i have, there are like 57, so this is gonna be another long term project. (As if i don't have too many of those already)**

**Hope you enjoyed this, i'll be starting on the next one soon.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	2. What I'm Really Bad At

**I started this right after the first one, this is a really good idea for me and I'm just driven to continue this idea.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"You _said_ we weren't lost Nagito!"

"…. in my defence, i say a lot of things."

"Now is not the time!"

"Hajime, sweetheart…"

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me! _You_ got us lost, and _you_ can fix it."

Why was our favourite couple arguing, you ask? Well the answer is actually very simple.

The two boyfriends were going on a road trip to visit Hajime's parents, so he could introduce Nagito as his boyfriend, and Nagito claimed he knew of a 'shortcut' that was supposed to get them there faster. 'Supposed to' being the key words. As they drove on, they recognised less and less of what was around them. Eventually, they both realised that they were, in fact, very lost.

Which led to our current argument.

"You said you knew where we were going!"

"…"

"… I can _see_ that shit eating grin, Nagito. Don't you dare give me that same line."

A few more minutes passed. Nagito focusing on driving, and Hajime focusing on not strangling Nagito.

"… Hajime?"

"…"

"… Hajime?"

"…"

"…Hajime-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"I'm mad at you right now. You and your stupidity."

"It was an honest mistake." Nagito pleads.

"You said you KNEW where we were going!" Hajime explodes for the third time.

"… sorry?" Nagito tries.

"Hmph." Hajime huffs and looks away and out the window.

A few moments pass.

"Hajime, muffin…?"

"How can someone so smart be so stupid?" Hajime grumbles.

"… I knew what i was doing when i _said_ it…" Nagito pouts.

"And look how _that_ turned out!"

Hajime felt slightly mean when he saw the look on Nagito's face, but he was just not in the mood for all this bullshit.

"Hajime?"

"Shut up before i punch you."

"But-"

"We'll be fine Hajime, he says." Hajime mocks. "I know a shortcut Hajime, he says… ugh! You and your horrible navigation and your adorable voice and your complete lack of-"

"I have an adorable voice?"

"_That's_ what you picked up on?!" Hajime asks in disbelief.

"Are you saying you don't like my voice?"

"That's not what i meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"…you're unbelievable."

Hajime grumbled something else , but it was too quiet to hear.

"What was that Hajime?"

"…"

"Hajime-"

"I said your voice was perfect okay! Jeez…."

The next moment, Hajime felt the car stop on the side of the road they had just drove onto. This definitely wasn't his parents house, what was Nagito doing?

"Nagito what-"

He was interrupted by a familiar pair of lips pressing against his own. He made a noise of surprise, but then kissed back until they had to break for air.

Nagito pulled back, and cupped Hajime's face in his hands.

"I love you Hajime."

Grey-green eyes stared into his own, and Hajime felt his cheeks redden.

"I-i love you too, idiot…"

A pause.

"… but you are _really_ bad at navigation."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I think this one actually turned out really well. **

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	3. Celebrity I'd Fuck

**Most of these have been mainly from Hajime's perspective, with a little bit of Nagito here and there. It just didn't seem to flow right when i tried to write the previous ones with more of Nagito's POV. **

**For the sake of this chapters AU, Danganronpa is a TV show with actors. Most of the characters save Hajime and Souda are already actors that have already done other stuff.**

**A bit longer then i originally planned, but i think this still turned out alright. **

**PS. Despite the title, there is no graphic content. (i can't bring myself to write lemons).**

**As always, enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

The audition building was packed, the casting for the last two characters in 'Danganronpa 2 - Goodbye Despair', the mechanic and the protagonist was underway. And as it was a popular series, many wanted to be the lucky ones that got the jobs.

Nagito Komaeda was one of the people who had been hired. Already a famous actor in his own right, many of his fans were excited to hear that he would be taking a role in this series. Nagito was pretty sure that the audition holders weren't sure what to think of him showing up. On the one hand, it attracted more candidates, as if having himself and several fellow actors as part of the cast didn't do that already. On the other hand, it made more work for them, sorting the decent from the amateurs who only came to see him wether they could act or not.

Which is why he was currently disguised in a cafe down the street.

At first he had hung around to see some auditions because he was interested (and maybe a bit bored), and then he had wanted to do something peaceful by himself, maybe sit down and grab a snack. But at the same time knew he would have to disguise himself, lest he be mobbed by fans and the media.

So here he was, completely disguised. Because on top of his celebrity status, he had been graced with white hair due to always being sick as a child, so it wasn't exactly hard to spot him even if he wasn't famous. It was a dead giveaway. He had also put in coloured contact lenses and changed his clothes.

After making sure his hair and eyes were properly covered for what felt like the millionth time, he tuned back into his surroundings, taking another sip of the coffee he ordered.

Two boys sitting at a table near him were discussing something, one with bright pink hair, and the other with short brown hair. The pinkette looked excited, and the brunette one looked more nervous and a little angry.

The brunette was actually kind of cute to. If Nagito had been anyone else, he might have asked the brunette boy out.

"What do you _mean_ you signed us up!" The brunette hissed.

"For the 'Danganronpa 2' auditions! Duh." His companion replied.

"But why?!"

"So i can see my angel, miss Sonia! Imagine, i get to be next to such a perfect beauty every day!"

Sonia Nevermind was an actress who would be starring alongside Nagito in the Danganronpa 2 filming. She was originally a princess from a small country in Europe, but apparently she had wanted to experience life in another country, so she started acting here.

Apparently, this boy with the pink hair was quite a fan.

"Kazuichi, what does this have to do with me?" So that was the pinkette's name. "You know i hate public performances."

"I did it for you Hajime." And there was the brunettes name.

"Me?"

"Then you can see your precious Nagito."

Nagito promptly choked on his drink. They didn't know he was here, did they? No, they couldn't know, or else the boys and most other people in the cafe would have swarmed him in seconds. After flailing quietly for a minute and rapidly looking around, he determined that his cover was still intact.

He calmed down, realising he had probably panicked for nothing.

And the brunette, Hajime, wasn't doing much better.

"What are you talking about? He's not _my_ Nagito you twit. And what's with this 'precious' bullshit?"

"Cause he's precious to youuuuu~" The pinkette sang.

"S-shut up, idiot!" The brunette snapped, punching his friend in the arm.

"Ow! What? You totally have a crush on Nagito Komaeda."

Now _this_ was an interesting development.

Nagito knew he probably shouldn't, but he kept listening. He was interested to see how the conversation would play out, especially now that his name had come into the mix.

"N-no i don't!" The brunettes cheeks had gone red.

"Yes you do!" The pinkette pointed a finger at his friend. "You said, and i quote, _'i'd totally fuck him'_."

"I was drunk you idiot!"

"Are you saying it was a lie?"

"YES! No… maybe?" The brunettes face went darker.

Apparently the brunette was a fan of his. Usually he would be counted as just another fan (It may sound a bit rude, but he did have way to many to keep track of, after all), but he decided to ignore his celebrity status for now, and just revel in the fact that a cute boy had a crush on him.

Okay, so they had never even spoken a word to each other, so what? Didn't mean the brunette wasn't attractive as hell.

"You should totally ask him out!"

"No."

"Why not?"

Indeed, why not? Fans usually tripped over themselves to date their celebrity of choice.

"Cause then i'd look like just another desperate fan."

Well, Nagito had to admit that was true. Celebrities did tend to receive a lot of confessions from their more… enthusiastic fans.

Then Nagito figured he might as well have a little fun with this, and maybe get to talk to the cute brunette while he was at it.

He stood up, and stepped over to their table, placing himself slightly behind the brunette, but still in the boys view.

"Excuse me boys." He began, catching both their attentions. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you two auditioning for Danganronpa 2?"

"And who are you?" Hajime asked.

"Otigan Adeamok." Nagito lied. He even had a fake business card made just in case, which was currently resting in his back pocket.

"That's an odd name." The pinkette commented.

"Souda!" Hajime hissed.

"Aha, its okay." Nagito said. "It is a rather unusual name isn't it?"

"Well, i didn't want to be rude and say anything." Hajime chuckled.

"That's fine." Nagito smiled. "So, about my previous question?"

"We both are." Hajime answered. "Because _some of us_ don't know when to mind their own business." He sent a pointed stare at his friend.

"You'll thank me later!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "You'll definitely be thanking me when you get to see Nagito."

"Shut up!" The brunette kicked his friends shin.

"You like Nagito Komaeda huh?" It was a bit odd to talk about himself, but he couldn't help asking.

"No offence, but how is it any of your business?"

Nagito held up his hands.

"I meant no offence, i was simply curious. After all, there are some mixed opinions about him."

"Yeah dude, he's a little creepy if you ask me." Kazuichi put in.

"So what?" Hajime said. "Nobody's perfect, even celebrities. What, are they suddenly going to magically spout blue blood just because they have a few more zeros in their bank accounts? It's ridiculous, they're still human beings aren't they?"

Dear god, Nagito had to stop himself from swooning.

"Anyway, back to my original topic, you two _are_ auditioning, correct?"

He more so hoped that the brunette - Hajime - was going to, but it would be rude not to include his friend.

"Yeah!"

"I…" Hajime sighed. "I guess so."

It was risky, but he decided to make a move.

"Well then." He said, stepping closer to Hajime, draping an arm around his shoulder. "I could put in a good word for you." He whispered, amused at the pink shade appearing on the others face.

With the hand on his shoulder, he slipped the card into Hajime's shirt pocket (After scribbling his number on it), and then stepped away before things got awkward.

"Just flash my card to the people at the front desk of the audition building, they should be able to help you."

"Y-you just…"

"Farewell!"

And with that, Nagito left, leaving the two friends behind.

LATER:

Hajime could honestly not believe what he was hearing. He got the job! He got an actual acting job in a popular series! He just couldn't believe his luck at the moment.

It was all thanks to that stranger, the one they met at the cafe. He had a really weird name, sure, but the moment they flashed the card he gave Hajime, him and Souda were auditioned near instantly. Just who was that guy anyway, to have that kind of influence?

He was sitting by himself in an empty room of the audition building. He was looking at the card he was given, trying to figure out where he'd heard the name Otigan before.

Then, he heard footsteps approach the room he was in.

"Fancy seeing you here."

That voice… was that? No way.

He turned, and sure enough, the famous actor Nagito Komaeda was standing in the doorway.

"H-hello." Dammit, what kind of greeting was that?! Well, in Hajime's defence he was a little starstruck. I mean, his idol was standing right in front of him.

"So, who are you? One of the lucky audition winners?"

"I… uh, yeah. I'm Hajime Hinata, i was chosen to play the protagonist."

Nagito walked forward, extending a hand. Hajime, not wanting to be rude, extended his own and shook it in greeting.

"Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you."

"I know!" Hajime blurted. "I, i mean, nice to meet you to." He cringed at his poor choice of words.

Thankfully, Nagito seemed more amused then anything else. A little embarrassing, but better then offending him, Hajime figured.

"I see you got my card then."

If Hajime was drinking anything, he would have choked. Nagito Komaeda, and the guy at the cafe, were the same person? No way… right? It just couldn't be possible.

"Wait, what…? _Your_ card? No way, the guy that gave me this didn't look anything like-"

"Read the name backwards."

A little confused, Hajime did as instructed. He squinted at the letters, this time reading them in the reverse order.

_O.T.I.G.A.N - A.D.E.A.M.O.K _

_Then… _

_N.A.G.I.T.O - K.O.M.A.E.D.A_

It took a few seconds for him to register what he was reading. Once he did, he gasped, eyes going wide and jaw dropping in shock.

"I… what? No way! You… you're…?"

"Yes, that was me. If you need further proof, call the number on the card."

With shaking hands, he slowly took out his phone. He dialled the number, still not quite believing the situation that was unfolding.

Any disbelief he may have had was shattered when a sudden ringing resounded throughout the room. And was promptly ground into dust when Nagito pulled out his phone… _which was ringing_.

"See? Now how many people would have my personal number? Let alone give it to a stranger."

Hajime was partially in shock that this was even happening.

"Your… personal…"

"I admit i acted somewhat on impulse, you were so cute i just couldn't help it."

Hajime's face went brilliant red.

"….cute?!"

Okay, now he had to be careful not to fanboy. He had Nagito Komaeda's personal number! His celebrity crush! And he called him cute! His face went slightly redder.

"Yes, a cute boy that had a crush on me, how could i resist?"

Hajime didn't think his face could get any darker, but it somehow did. He tried to reply, but all he could get out was stutters and tripping over his own words.

Dammit, now he'd look like a mindless fangirl.

But thankfully, again, Nagito seemed to be more amused then anything else.

"Aha, perhaps I've said too much at once, i think."

"W-wait! I… i, uh…"

"We'll see each other during filming yes? And besides, now we have each others numbers." He waved his phone for emphasis. "So it's not like we'll never see each other again."

He turned to leave, and just as he made his way to the door, he turned back to Hajime briefly.

"See you around… handsome."

And with that he was gone, leaving a blushing and stuttering Hajime behind.

Celebrity he'd screw?

Stuff that…. celebrity he'd _marry_.

Little did he know how ironic both those thoughts would be.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I think Nagito may have been a little OOC, but other than that i think this turned out really well.**

**It was a lot longer then i originally intended too, but i think that worked out for the best.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	4. Best Firsr Date

**I found a prompt on the internet, and i really liked it so i wanted to use it for this ask/prompt.**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

This is the last time he let Chiaki do this.

Hajime had been single for a while, so Chiaki being the meddler she is, had somehow set him up on a date. She was setting him up with a guy she knew called Nagito Komaeda. When he had asked for a description, Chiaki had simply said 'You'll know him when you see him, he's not exactly hard to miss'.

Yeah, thanks Chiaki. _Real_ helpful that was.

But the guy was late, it had been almost an hour and no-one had approached him, save for the occasional waitress.

So now here he was, in a cafe, getting supremely bored with no date in sight. Hajime wasn't the most patient person to begin with, he was only still here because Chiaki had assured him that this guy was worth it. Well, that and he knew he'd never hear the end of it from the gamer if he bailed without even meeting the guy.

As he continued to wait, he only got more and more impatient. Where the hell was this guy? Surely he can show up to one lousy cafe meeting, and if by chance the other wasn't interested in dating he better damn well show up to say it in person. Well, if he wasn't the guy was pretty stupid to agree to this in the first place.

No matter the case, Hajime wanted an explanation.

A few more minutes passed.

And a few more.

Hajime was just about to get up and leave, sick of the pitying look he was getting from the waitress, when he heard his phone ring. He looked at his screen, and saw an unknown number.

Not knowing who it was, he answered it.

"Hello?" He greeted, not bothering to mask his boredom.

"Is, um… is this Hajime Hinata?"

"Yeah…? Who wants to know?" He asked with suspicion. Completely ignoring the fact that this had to be one of the best voices he ever heard.

"It's Nagito Komaeda-"

Wait, was this guy…?

"-i was supposed to meet you in a cafe."

So it was. This was the guy that was supposed to meet him.

"Yeah, did something happen to your watch? Cause that was an hour ago." Hajime tried not to be rude, but it came out a little grumpier then he intended.

The man on the other end of the line let out a nervous chuckle.

"Aha, yeah, about that…"

"What? Did you not want to come or something? You could have just told me you know."

"Well, it's not that i don't want to, i kind of had an accident."

"… an accident?" Hajime was skeptical.

"Yes, an accident. I left my home to go to the cafe, and as fate would have it, a car swerved and bumped into me. So now i'm in the hospital, which is why i called you."

"Oh damn, are you okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, i'm just sorry it took so long to call you."

"Dude, it's fine, you can't exactly control being hit by a car." Hajime had been pretty annoyed at the others absence, but this was definitely an acceptable reason.

Then Hajime thought of something.

"Hey, Nagito was it? How exactly did you get my number?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry! I promise I'm not stalking you or anything." Nagito rushed to explain. "I was hit by the car, as you know, so i had to get taken in and do tests and everything else. Then when all that settled down, i realised you probably thought i ditched you there, which i didn't! Well, not by choice anyway. So i called Chiaki for your number, then i called you."

"Well then… i guess that makes sense." It had been spoken a bit fast, but Hajime grasped what the other was saying.

"So, uh, i won't be able to make it today, i'm so sorry."

"That's fine, we can reschedule for another time." Hajime assured him.

There was a few seconds of background chatter on Nagito's end, and then the man spoke again.

"Ah, sorry but i have to go now, the nurse wants to do some tests."

"That's fine."

"So… see you some other time?"

Hajime smiled slightly.

"Yeah, see you around Nagito."

"Bye Hajime."

"Bye."

A click was heard, signalling the call had been ended.

**NAGITO'S POV**

Nagito could do nothing except lie in his hospital bed and endure the slight pain. His main feeling right now was disappointment. After months he finally scores a date and what happens? Of course _now_ he has to get hit by a car doesn't he? Just his luck.

At least his Hajime, his date, had been understanding about it. Speaking of his date… _ohmygod_ did he have a gorgeous voice. Based on the brief description Chiaki had given him he had sounded handsome, and his voice only added to that. Which in turn had only made Nagito more disappointed that he couldn't make it.

After some more time had passed in his hospital bed, Nagito heard a soft knock at the door. Surprised, he turned his head, only to see a handsome brunette. Wait… it couldn't be Hajime, right? What are the odds of that?

"Hey, are you Nagito?"

Holy crap, he definitely recognised that voice.

"Yes, and you are?"

Never hurt to make sure.

"Hajime Hinata, nice to finally meet you."

He seemed a little nervous, which made Nagito smile slightly. It didn't help that he was definitely handsome in person, which just made him want to smile more.

He held a hand out.

"Nice to finally meet you as well."

Hajime approached, and extended his hand as well, and they shook briefly.

"I gotta say." Nagito commented. "You're more handsome then Chiaki described."

He was pleased when he saw the other turn a little pink at his compliment. Then Nagito's attention was drawn to the bag in the brunettes other hand.

"What's in the bag?"

"Hm? Oh, this?" Hajime answered, gesturing to the bag in his hand. "It's dinner for the both of us."

"Both of us?" Nagito tilted his head.

"Yeah. I thought if you couldn't come to the date, then i'd bring the date to you."

Nagito blinked, surprised, then his smile only got wider. This man was sweet as well as handsome, he was definitely a keeper. He'd really have to thank Chiaki later for making this meeting happen.

"How very thoughtful of you."

And even though it wasn't the most conventional way to meet someone, it was still one of the best first dates that he'd ever had. And the last, hopefully.

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Little feet could be heard entering the room, as Nagito and Hajime sat curled together on the couch.

"Yes?" He turned his head to the speaker.

"How did you meet Papa?"

Nagito smiled at Hajime fondly, who's cheeks turned pink. He turned back to the child.

"Well, it all started when…"

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I couldn't help putting the extended ending in, the idea was just to cute to resist! Ahhh just the thought is adorable.**

**Any suggestions and comments are welcome.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	5. Description Of My Self Esteem

**This ended up being more form Hajime's POV, despite the ask being called 'MY' self esteem, but i think it flows better this way. I tried it from Nagito's POV but it just didn't work the same. **

**This ones a little longer than the others, but it had to be to make the plot i had in mind work. **

**I'm using the Australian school system for my descriptions, because i live there and it's the only system I'm familiar with. This applies to any future chapters that involve school.**

**Also, i consistently get confused as to wether Souda is his first or last name, cause honestly it could work either way. **

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Hajime had heard of Nagito Komaeda, even before they went to high school together. The boy had gone to a neighbouring primary school, and apparently was quite infamous there.

Apparently strange things happened around him. No-one had died, thankfully, just some weird occurrences. People spoke of him like some mythical harbinger of good or bad luck, and Hajime just didn't believe in that bullshit.

He had always been a skeptical person, so when he started at Hope's Peak High along with Nagito, he wasn't the least bit concerned.

Unlike his best friend, Souda Kazuichi.

"Ahhh! What if he curses us?!"

He fixed his friend with a blank stare.

"Curses are bullshit Kazuichi."

"But what if he bumps me and i never get a date with miss Sonia?!"

His blank stare turned into a glare.

"Curses are bullshit, and even if they weren't, they don't come from just touching people."

"But-"

"Don't go treating him like a contagious disease Souda!" It annoyed him that people could talk like that about someone they had never met.

Souda, knowing his friends patience levels, said nothing further.

The first time they encountered each other was in the hallways a few days later.

There was a commotion a few meters in front of him, and people were parting around whatever happened. Hajime couldn't see due to the line of students blocking his view. When Hajime finally got there, he was surprised.

He expected a spill or something broken. But what he actually found was a stunning young man sprawled on the floor, various books scattered around him. The boy had wavy white hair that stuck out in all directions, yet it seemed to suit him. He was quite pale too.

Something about the other boy compelled Hajime to stop and kneel next to him. He ignored the stares from students passing around him.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

The pale boy whipped his head to look at Hajime, eyes wide and startled. He was briefly mesmerised by the pale green shade of the others eyes.

"Are… are you sure?"

Holy shit, this boy had a cute voice too.

"Why wouldn't i be?" Hajime asked, confused.

The other turned back to picking up his books with a sad expression, which didn't help Hajime's confusion.

"You don't know who i am do you?"

"No i don't. Why does that matter?"

The pale boy averted his gaze, gathering another book.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda."

Hajime paused, hand holding a book in mid air.

"Nagito huh?"

So this was the infamous Nagito Komaeda huh? He grinned at the other, pleasantly surprised to find out he was actually rather cute in person.

"That's a nice name."

Nagito looked at him, shocked.

"You… haven't you heard of me? I'm cursed."

"No, I've heard of you."

"Then… why are you helping me?"

Hajime snorted.

"Curses are bullshit, that's why."

Finally gathering up all the books, Hajime stood up, while Nagito gathered them all into a neat pile. He extended a hand to the other, again ignoring the shock of fellow students passing through.

"You… you shouldn't." Nagito protested. "You could get hurt."

Hajime rolled his eyes and extended his arm, grabbing the others hand and pulling him up. The deer-in-the-headlights look would've almost been funny if the other didn't look so terrified.

"You… you touched me." Nagito murmered, examining the hand that Hajime had grabbed.

"So…?" Hajime tilted his head.

"You're not afraid? I'm sure you've heard of my reputation, so… why?"

Hajime scoffed, and looked at the other with a fond smile.

"I told you, i think curses are a load of crap."

The bell for next lesson rang, and Hajime knew it was time to go.

"See you around Nagito."

He turned around and started to leave, when the albino boy realised something.

"Wait!" He called out. "I never got your name."

The brunette turned around.

"Hajime." He smiled. "My name is Hajime Hinata."

_With that he left, he didn't see Nagito looking after him._

"_Wow." His face spread into a small smile. "He was so nice."_

The next time they met, he found Nagito being bullied by some students in the year above them. They were calling him names and laughing, and Hajime instantly saw red.

"Hey!" He called, walking to stand next to Nagito. "Leave him alone."

"Oh, look, his boyfriends come to defend him." One laughed, prompting the others to as well.

"You must be so weak."

All laughter screeched to a halt. Students also in the hallway had stopped to listen, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a scowling red head girl walking off in another direction.

"Excuse me?!"

"You must be so weak, relying on bullying just to prove your tough. I guess your just that desperate huh?"

He could hear a faint 'Hajime, stop' from Nagito next to him, but he ignored it. The bully, however, was not so easy to ignore.

"I'll show you weak, brat!"

He grabbed Hajime by the shirt collar, and the brunette readied himself for a fight, when something happened.

The glass dome of a ceiling light exploded, shattering only a few meters away from them. Both Hajime and Nagito were unharmed, but a shard of glass landed in the bully's forearm, making him let go of Hajime in a hurry.

"I won't forget this, freak!" With a scowl at Nagito, the bully left, taking his cronies with him.

Now that the incident was over, he turned his attention to Nagito.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but…"

"But..?"

"You shouldn't have defended me."

Hajime blinked, surprised.

"And why not?"

"… i'm not worth defending."

"E…excuse me?"

"Just what i said, trash like me isn't worth defending. You saw what happened with the light, things like that happen around me all the time, you were lucky that you didn't get hit by any glass yourself."

Wait what?

Nagito must have seen his confused expression.

"It's okay Hajime, I've long accepted that I'm ultimately worthless. You're a nice person, but such a brilliant student shouldn't be anywhere near someone like me."

Hajime didn't like the look on Nagito's face when he said that, he looked so… sad, so broken.

How far had this boy's self esteem dropped for him to believe something like that?

From then on, whenever he saw Nagito, he'd try to make friends with him, only for the other to reject him. Not out of spite or to be mean, he kept saying things like 'he didn't deserve friends' and 'trash like me deserves to be alone'.

Hajime, being the stubborn person he was, kept trying. He didn't think Nagito deserved to be alone, no one should be abandoned like that.

Souda, though meaning well, could be a bit of an idiot sometimes. At lunch he sat with Hajime in an empty classroom, and began to speak.

Neither noticing the boy at the door.

"Dude, I'm worried for you."

"Why?"

"You keep hanging around Nagito, why is that?"

"Cause he doesn't have anyone."

"But dude he's freaky!"

"Don't start this again Souda."

"Some chick fell down the stairs because of him!"

"She was running in _heels_, Souda. What idiot does that in heels of all things?"

"But what about the kid that got locked in the gym shed?"

"The idiot should have propped the door open." Hajime huffed. "I've told you time and time again that curses are bullshit!"

"But dude-"

"No!" Hajime interrupted. "How would you like it if people treated you like that?"

He knew what to say next.

"How would you like it if Sonia treated you like that? Like you were some infection disease?"

Souda said nothing, only gaping at him with wide eyes.

"You get it then, don't you? Just because someone doesn't act or think like you, it doesn't make them any less of a person."

Hajime stood up, and went to exit the classroom. Just outside the doorway, he found the boy the had just been talking about.

"Nagito?"

The pale boy was looking at him with wide, teary eyes.

"Did you… did you really mean that?"

"What?"

"What you said, to your friend, you can't have meant that right?"

"You heard that huh?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Then…

"Wait, what do you mean 'can't have' meant that?"

"…"

"Nagito, why would i lie?"

"Because… because no-one could possibly want anything to do with a cursed pile of trash like me."

"I do."

"What?!"

"I do." Hajime repeated. "Do you think i want to be friends with you for fun?"

"Well-"

"Never mind that, forgot who i was talking to. My point is Nagito, that i really _do_ want to be friends with you. I care about you, and no-one should have to be alone."

Nagito looked down, bangs covering his eyes.

"…Nagito?"

More silence. Then he noticed that the others shoulders were shaking slightly, which worried him a little.

"Nagi-"

Then, a green and white blur collided with his chest. He didn't even have to look to know what it was.

Then he felt drops on his shoulder.

"Nagito, are you okay?"

Arms tightened around his waist. It felt a little awkward, but if it helped the other boy feel better, then Hajime didn't really mind.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" It was slightly muffled in his shirt, but he understood what Nagito was saying. "Someone… someone actually cares? This is absurd! I-i can't tell you what this means to me."

Wow, Nagito really didn't have much self esteem did he?

Well thats okay…

Cause Hajime would be there for him, no matter what.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I don't think i put enough emphasis on the 'self esteem' requirement, but by the time i realised, i was past the point of no return… oops haha. **

**Was Nagito a tad out of character? I think he might have been right at the end, but i tried.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	6. Best Friend's Name

**I am SO sorry about the wait, guys. I got such bad writer's block in the middle of writing this, then i was delayed a few more days by an anime convention i go to every year. But at least i'm back now, and i hope it was worth the wait.**

**I'm not quite used to writing Souda's character, let alone his POV, so sorry if it doesn't quite sound right.**

**Mum is used instead of mom because i live in Australia. You have no idea how many times i accidentally typed 'mom'. Not that i really think it matters in the end though.**

**Sorry this might be a bit long, i may have accidentally got a little carried away in the flashback (italic) stories. I mean, at least there's more detail, right? I hope it's still worth reading the whole thing. **

**Ps, i suck at writing from the pov of a child. **

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"When i first met Hajime, it was in kindergarten. Some snot-nosed boys were making fun of my hair -which _yes_ is naturally pink for those that don't know- and Hajime defended me, a boy he didn't even know."

'_Hey, what are you doing weirdo?'_

_Kazuichi looked up, and saw three boys surrounding him._

'_Hey! Wanna play?' bless the poor soul's ignorance._

'_Why would we play with a freaky kid like you?'_

_He looked down, hiding his watery eyes._

'_Hey! Leave him alone.'_

_When Kazuichi looked back up, another boy with brown spiky hair was standing infant of him, telling off the three boys. Eventually, with a parting insult, they left._

'_The meanies are gone now.' The brunette stated simply._

'_Wow, that was cool!'_

'_My mommy said it wasn't nice to be mean to others, you won't make any friends that way.' came the reply._

_Kazuichi looked down, fidgeting with his hands._

'_Do you… wanna be my friend?'_

'_Yeah!'_

"From then on, we were inseparable. Our mothers used to joke that we were twins separated before we were born. Man, sometimes we would spend a week, sometimes more, at a time sleeping over each others houses."

'_Hey mum, can Kazuichi stay over for another few days?'_

'_My, my. I feel like i have twins instead of one son….' Mrs. Hinata teased._

'_Muuuuuum….'_

'_Haha, i'm kidding Hajime. Yes Kazuichi can stay longer, i'll go call his parents okay?'_

'_Thanks mum!'_

_She ruffled Kazuichi's hair._

'_Your a good kid, Hajime's lucky to have a friend like you.'_

"He was always a lot smarter then me in school too. Not that i was some dumbass cave troll or anything, but if it didn't involve mechanics, man i was hopeless."

"Even back then, Hajime was always looking out for me."

'_Hajime, how do you solve this question?'_

'_Hey! Don't copy mine!'_

'_But i don't know how to do it…'_

'… _c'mon then, i'll teach you.'_

'_Really? Thanks bro!'_

"It wasn't until we started high school that we met Nagito. To be honest, my first impression of him wasn't very good at the time. I thought he was the creepy loner kid."

"But Hajime, man, he was instantly smitten."

'_Hajime, what are you staring at?'_

'_N-nothing!'_

_Kazuichi looked over to his friends line of sight, and saw the albino kid they had known for maybe about a week since school started. He was in most of their classes, so they saw him around a fair bit._

'_The weird loner kid?'_

'_Shhh! He'll hear you!'_

'_So you admit you were looking?'_

'_No!'_

_Kazuichi grinned at his friend._

'_Oh reeeeeally?' He went to get up. 'So you don't mind if i just go and-'_

_He was stopped when a hand shot out grabbed his arm._

'_Don't you dare!' The brunette hissed._

'_You basically just admitted you care.'_

'…'

_He knew Hajime could be stubborn, but so could Kazuichi if he put his mind to it._

'_I… might… find'… He watched his friend struggle for words. 'He might be… cute?'_

'_Aha! I knew it!'_

'_Shhh!'_

'_Haha, don't worry bro, your secret's safe with me.'_

'…'

'_Why him though? He's creepy as shit.'_

'_No he isn't! You just don't understand him.'_

'_And you do?'_

_They both glanced over to where Nagito was sitting by himself. The albino noticed them looking, and gave them a small smile. They both hurriedly turned back to each other, Hajime's face going red._

'_No… but i want to.'_

"But then, he really surprised me. He was so shy when it came to things about Hajime, it was actually really adorable to watch."

"So while i wasn't exactly fond of Nagito at first, i guess he kinda grew on me."

_Hajime had gone home early that day. Unfortunately he hadn't been feeling that well, so Kazuichi had promised to take his stuff for him and deliver it after school. They had been best friends for so long that he had even been given a spare key to Hajime's house._

_He was just packing up his own stuff, and was about to leave when a voice stopped him._

'_Excuse me, please wait!'_

_He turned around, and there was Nagito._

'_Yeah?' He raised an eyebrow. 'Didya need something?'_

'_I, um… do you know where Hajime is today?'_

'_Hajime?' Kazuichi was surprised._

'_Ah, I'm sorry, I'm selfish aren't i? Being so nosy and-'_

'_Whoa! Chill dude, Hajime went home sick, that's all.'_

'_Sick?'_

'_Yeah man, had to leave early, unfortunately.'_

'_I… i hope he gets better soon.'_

_Kazuichi had to blink to believe what he was seeing, was the creepy pale kid… blushing? Sure enough, there what he thought were pink spots dusting his cheeks. He was sure if his skin were darker it wouldn't be very visible at all._

"Watching those two sneak glances at each other was both painful and adorable at the same time."

_After that, he could always see Nagito lurking out of the corners of his eye whenever Hajime was around. Hajime didn't notice, but Kazuichi was almost getting used to it, which kind of unsettled him._

_A couple of weeks after Hajime went home sick, Kazuichi finally decided to ask the kid about it. He still thought the albino was a little weird, but if anything ever happened between him and Hajime, he supposed he'd have to get used to it._

_He found the kid in the library, reading by himself._

'_Ah, Kazuichi, was it? Are you looking for someone?'_

'_I'm looking for you, actually.'_

'_Me? Oh, you must be here on teacher's business then, no-one would talk to me of their own-'_

'_It's about Hajime.'_

_At the mention of his best friend's name, he could have sworn he saw the other boy's face pink slightly. If he were into guys, he'd probably find it adorable._

'_H-hajime?'_

'_Why are you always staring at him?'_

_Nagito didn't answer, fiddling with his sleeves and averting his eyes. Why was he…?_

_Suddenly, it clicked._

'_You like him… don't you?'_

'_W-what? No way, i mean, not that there's anything wrong with him, but no way anyone would even look at me that way! Let alone return my feelings and-'_

'_So there __are__ feelings?'_

_The boy must have realised what he said, as his face went darker._

'…_Yes…?'_

_It might have been a bit too early to meddle, but suddenly Kazuichi had an idea._

'_Here,' He slipped a note across the table. 'He likes Kusamochi, if that helps.'_

_It was supposed to be his lunch money, but he figured it was worth it if it got his best friend a date._

'_But… i thought you didn't like me very much?' Nagito had a confused look on his face._

'_Not particularly.' The mechanic admitted. 'But Hajime's happiness means more to me then any grudge i have.'_

"Even then, the two were blatantly obvious about their crushes on each other. If i hadn't done anything, who knows how long it would have taken for anything to happen? And to think you said i'd be a terrible wingman."

"Kazuichi!"

"Haha, chill bro I'm kidding. Now where was i? Ah yes, embarrassing you."

"They were so cute together, and by the time we graduated, basically everyone in our school thought so two. In fact, they were basically a shoe-in for being voted 'cutest couple'."

"And as it turns out, Nagito just so happened to be absolutely loaded out the ass with money. I mean, no offence, but the way he dressed and acted back then, you never would have guessed just by looking at him."

"But it was really cute when he would always spoil Hajime with surprises and gifts, they would always be something thoughtful too. And oh boy was Hajime in for a surprise at our graduation dinner…"

_Everyone was at their seats in the booked out restaurant, eating their meals. Kazuichi was seated to the left of Hajime, and Nagito sat on Hajime's right._

_When Hajime went to the bathroom however, the pinkette could tell that Nagito was getting noticeably more nervous._

'_Yo, Nagito, whats wrong with you?'_

_Probably not the most tactful way to put it, but it was already said, so he might as well wait for an answer._

'_I… well…'_

'_Hm?'_

'_I just… need to ask Hajime something.'_

'_Ask something?'_

'_Uh, yeah… its something important.'_

_Wait… he wasn't going to ask "that" question, was he?_

_But as soon as Kazuichi piped up to ask, Hajime had returned, and all of Nagito's focus was on his boyfriend._

_For now, Kazuichi let it be, digging into his food when it arrived, as did everyone else. As dinner went on, even Hajime could tell that Nagito was nervous about something._

'_Are you okay?'_

'_Yeah…'_

_He looked away, then back at Hajime._

'_Hey, uh, Hajime…?'_

_Hajime raised an eyebrow._

'_Yeah, Nagito?'_

_Would you, uh, like to…'_

'_Like to what?'_

_Kazuichi couldn't believe it, was he actually going to…?_

'_Will, you, uh… move in with me?'_

_Wait what?_

'_Wait, Nagito, what?' Looks like he wasn't the only one that was confused._

'_I, uh… i'm sorry. You don't have to if you don't want to!'_

_Hajime took Nagito's hand in his._

'_No, Nagito, i want to. But are you sure this is what you want?'_

_Nagito only paused for a second, before nodding._

'_Yes, i really want to do this with you Hajime.'_

_The brunette grinned at his boyfriend._

'_Guess i better start packing my stuff, huh?'_

"You were probably expecting a proposal weren't you? Haha, well, to be honest so was i. But apparently, Nagito was set on doing it all traditionally and shit, jeez, and here i thought they were going to die old maids…"

As he expected, once again a protest followed his teasing.

"Haha! Man you guys are too easy. But c'mon, when two people are amazingly and sappily in love as you two are, you gotta expect the teasing, am i right?"

"Now i know what you're thinking, but hold your horses cause I'm almost done here. Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for…. Hajime's bride-zilla pictures, complete with the dress, makeup, and all."

"KAZUICHI!"

"You should have seen you face! I told you it was way too easy with you guys. But seriously, I'm just kidding. And now, for the story i'm sure you've all been waiting for…"

_It was new years eve, and Hajime, Nagito, and all their friends were gathered for the party. Since Hajime's birthday was on the 1st of January, it also doubled as his birthday party._

_It was getting close to the countdown, and everyone was buzzing with anticipation. Kazuichi could tell that Nagito was also excited, but for a different reason._

'_Dude, of course he's going to say yes!'_

'_You don't know that Kazuichi!' Nagito protested. 'We've haven't talked about marriage yet.'_

'_Oh come on, you two have been together for so long, your made for each other. Hajime has been in love with you for like, forever. There's no way he'd say no.'_

_Then, Hajime walked over, back from another conversation, and Kazuichi saw the soft smile that took over Nagito's face._

'_Kazuichi, i gotta go.'_

_The mechanic watched as everyone huddled towards their significant other for the final countdown. He was sad he had no one to personally be with, but at the moment he was drunk enough that he didn't care (as much)._

_Finally, it was time._

'_10!'_

'_9!'_

_Kazuichi saw Nagito turn towards Hajime, and take both of the brunette's hands in his own._

'_8!'_

'_7!'_

'_Hajime Hinata, i love you so much, you've put up with me all these years, and made me so happy no words can explain it.'_

'_6!'_

'_5!'_

_The albino got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket. Hajime's eyes went wide._

'_4!'_

'_3!'_

'_Hajime Hinata, i want to spend the rest of my life with you…'_

'_2!'_

_A box was presented._

'_Will you marry me?'_

'_1!'_

'_YES!'_

'_HAPPY NEW YEAR!'_

_A cheer went up through the crowd, except for Nagito and Hajime, who were to busy kissing to pay attention to anything else._

_When the two finally separated, the two boys just stood there, smiling goofy grins._

'_I'll give you your birthday present tomorrow Hajime.'_

'_Are you kidding me? This is already the best present i could ever ask for.'_

"It was sickly cheesy, i know. But goddamn if it didn't put a blinding smile on my bro's face. I swear, he just stared at his ring like a love-struck moron for days."

"Kazuichi! Stop."

Finally, the pinkette turned back to face the speaker.

"Oh come on Hajime, you can't deny that you were giddy as shit after that night."

Said brunette's cheeks were a brilliant red, with his now husband smiling fondly at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my best friends name is Hajime Hinata…"

"…And i've never been happier for him then i am at this moment."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**This ended up being a bit longer then i originally intended, but i hope you still enjoyed it.**

**Yes, i caved. I did a wedding speech chapter, not that that's a bad thing. But hey, whatever makes these guys happy, am i right?**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	7. Favourite Book

**This chapter's story is based off of the "Snow white with the red hair" anime. One which i rather like, actually.**

**It takes inspiration from the anime, but it's not a copy or a re-write. You'll see if you read it.**

**For this one, Nagito is a female. He'll be gender bent for this chapter. The only thing about that though, should i change the name? Or does Nagito sound okay for a girls name? Also Junko will make an brief appearance as a boy, should that name change too? **

**Does changing either name even really matter? I dunno, as i'm writing this I'm not changing them, but if enough people are bothered by it, i'll go back and change it. **

**Ps. I relied on google to tell me the Japanese words for hope and despair. If these are wrong or not spelt right, please let me know.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Nagito Komaeda. She had beautiful white hair, that flowed down to her waist like a river of freshly fallen snow. She lived in the Kingdom of Zetsubo."

"Though she was beautiful, she was also intelligent. She loved to read, and had ever since she was a child. But she was sad, because no-one saw that in her, they only saw the odd girl with the rare hair colour."

"Far and wide, rumours spread of this rare beautiful girl. Until one day, the kingdoms prince had come to investigate this rarity for himself."

"Unfortunately, Prince Junko was not a kind boy. He was spoiled and selfish, and believed the world existed to cater to his demands. He sat on an iron throne, and indulged in whatever he felt like. The only reason the people did not revolt was because he came from an old and powerful family. The people hoped his younger twin, Mukuro, could be put on the throne and become a great leader."

"Anyway, back to Junko. He had traveled to personally see if the rumours were true, and unfortunately, he was pleased with what he saw. He immediately demanded to for Nagito to become his bride. She tried to refuse, but Junko insisted, claiming that if she did not come to the castle within the week, he would come back with some of his soldiers and take her there by force."

"She did not want to be some selfish princes trophy, so she made up her mind to run away. She did an odd thing before she left."

"_What was that?"_

"She had cut off the ends of her hair, and left it on the windowsill for any passer-by to see."

"She then traveled to the forest. The first few days of traveling were rough, she had almost run out of food, and the nights were cold, even with her cloak. Right as she was going to give up hope, she met someone special."

"His name was prince Hajime. He was the second born prince of the neighbouring kingdom, called Kibo."

"He was a kind prince, even though he could sometimes speak or act in a blunt manner, he was kind at heart, and his people loved him for it."

"At first Nagito was scared to tell this boy she had never met about her situation, but after he saved her life from a terrible assassin, she learned of his true identity, and so entrusted him with her story."

"Prince Hajime was immediately appalled that someone could treat another person this way, and instantly agreed to help her in any way he could. So he took her back to his kingdom, and even let her stay in the royal palace. His older brother, the oldest prince Izuru, wasn't happy at first, but after seeing her kindness and intelligence, he agreed with his little brother's decision."

"Nagito was happy in this new kingdom. Even though people still noticed her for her hair, she had more of a voice, and people were more aware of her personality. She was happy, because now people saw the person behind the hair colour."

"She also became very close friends with prince Hajime. Whenever he wasn't busy with, or running away from, his royal duties, he made time for her, and the two had some memorable adventures together."

"Over time, she even grew to love him. It started one day, when she was particularly sad, he spoke some comforting words to her: 'Colour has meaning, and white is supposed to represent goodness and purity. You may not like it much now, but your white might lead to something good when you least expect it'."

"One day, the prince gave her a rose, a beautiful red with a healthy stem. When Princess Nagito touched the rose, the thorns pricked her skin, and she fell into a deep sleep for a hundred years. And then… then…"

"_Hey, you fell asleep again!"_

"…Hmm? Oh, i did. Sorry."

"_And don't mix up stories! She never fell into any sleep."_

"Did i say that? Oh, right. Of course she didn't, wrong story, my bad."

"_That's what i just said!"_

"…Watch out, or i might start feeling sleepy again…"

"_No, wait! I'm sorry, please finish the story, auntie."_

"…that's better, now where was i? Ah yes, now i remember."

"So after those words about her hair colour, the white-aired girls only fell deeper in love with him. Little did she know, that the Prince Hajime had also fallen in love with her too."

"So when she was kidnapped by an invading team of Prince Junko's men, Hajime knew what he had to do."

"He put together a team of his most loyal and trustworthy soldiers, which were also his closest friends. Though less then twenty, when they worked together they could pose a formidable threat to their opponents."

"After a long and hard battle with Junko and his forces, he climbed the high tower in which Nagito had been imprisoned, and immediately released her from her bonds."

"But she did not look happy. Prince Hajime was confused, and asked her why she looked so unhappy."

" 'It is not your rescue that upsets me, my prince, it is the futility of your actions. Prince Junko will only continue to come after me, and i fear you will be hurt'. "

"With that, he knew what he had to do. He got down on one knee, and spoke the following words."

" 'Nagito Komaeda, will you marry me, and become my princess? I have grown fond of your kindness and intelligence, and wish to love and protect you for the rest of our days'. "

"She was so moved by the princes words, that she immediately accepted. Once the two arrived back at Hajime's home kingdom, he immediately expressed their wishes to Prince Izuru. At first, the older prince was skeptical about his little brother marry a commoner from another kingdom, but after seeing how much the two had grown to love each other, he gave his blessings."

"It was such a beautiful wedding too. Commoners far and wide gathered around the palace gates, hoping to catch a glimpse of the prince's rare beautiful bride. When they took the honeymoon to their carriage, everyone they passed could see for themselves the way the couple looked at each other."

"The people rejoiced at having such a kind and beautiful new princess. And from that day forward, the couple loved happily ever after…"

"…The end."

With that, the sound of a book being shut was heard.

"_Wait, aunt Nanami!"_

The reader turned, seeing the small girl she had been reading to cling to her legs.

"Hm?"

"_That can't have been the whole story!"_

"…"

"_Heeeey! Auntie! Don't fall asleep!"_

"…huh?"

"Come on, sweetheart, it's time for bed. You too Chiaki, before you fall over and hurt yourself."

The sound of a man's voice caught both the child and the adult's attention. In the doorway of the room they had been sitting in, there now stood two new people. A man with short brown spikey hair, and a woman with long flowing white hair.

"Ah, Hajime, Nagito, you two are back already?"

Before either could respond, the child flung themselves onto her parents, smiling widely.

"_Mama! Papa! Your back. I missed you."_

The woman picked her daughter up, balancing her on one hip.

"Did you have a good time with aunt Chiaki?"

"_Yeah, tons!"_ The little girl responded. _"Auntie read me a story!"_

"So we heard."

Chiaki only smiled sheepishly.

"You two have to admit, you make it a cute story."

"But we all know it wasn't quite that simple."

"Yes." Chiaki admitted. "But would you rather me tell your seven year old daughter the entire story with every single included detail?"

The couple looked at each other.

"She makes a good point." The woman said.

He put an arm around her, golden brown meeting pale grey-green.

"She does. Besides, all the story we went through is in our hearts."

"Haha, your so cheesy."

"I know…"

The brunette grinned at his wife.

"…But it's still my favourite book to ever be written."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Aha, You all thought i was going to write about them in a library didn't you?**

**Well, at first i was actually going to, but then this idea came to me, and i wanted to do something different.**

**I know, i know, some people are probably going to say it's just the abridged version of the anime, but it's not quite like that. And besides, i'm actually happy with how this came out. This storytelling format i rather liked, besides, i thought the ending i chose was cute. **

**If i had set this in modern AU, i had such a good joke in mind. I would've made Nanami say when describing 'Prince Junko': "I feel like we should change Junko's name to Joffrey.". Then when the child expressed confusion, she'd say "I'll show you when your older." Alas, this AU didn't afford me that. But hey, i can still have a giggle at the image. **

**I am also going to do a seperate story, an actual full story in this anime's AU. I hope you enjoy both this and the AU story soon to come out.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	8. Biggest Turn-Offs

**I wasn't sure how to go about this one at first, but after some thought (and a little bit of internet research), i believe i've finally come up with a good idea.**

**Any negative opinions expressed by asshat OC's in this chapter are not my opinions.**

**This is from Nagito's POV, btw. It's not really stated explicitly a lot so i'm just informing you now.**

**Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

I've gone on many dates in my life, some more successful then others. But in the end, i've never been lucky at dating.

There would always be something, though. There would always be that one thing about them, that was just unacceptable. Some things that would be an immediate 'when hell freezes over' kind of deal-breaker. Others maybe not as bad, but you just can't see yourself with that kind of person long-term.

Now i recognise that everyone has their quirks, i know i certainly do, so i know no-one's perfect. But sometimes, two people just cannot get along well enough to be friends, let alone lovers.

One previous boyfriend was a little rough with his hands, and no, i don't mean in an intimate way. I mean as in even the simplest gestures and affections felt like he was trying to deliberately bruise me. Now i can't say for sure wether it was in fact on purpose every time, but he never listened to me when i simply asked him politely to watch his strength.

I was always slender and a bit more frail then others, due to being sickly as a child, so i was bruised or hurt easier then most boys my age.

But did he listen? No.

'_So what? It's not like i meant it. You're frail anyway.'_

That was the paltry excuse i got. Really? As if it was my fault he refused to mind his own strength around me. Needless to say, that relationship didn't last much longer.

Speaking of refusing to listen, that's another bad trait few people have. Some people are stubborn, and yes sometimes two people can have different tastes and opinions. But when one person always refuses to listen to the other, it feels more like a dictatorship then an equal relationship.

'_I said this is what we're doing.'_

'_It's cheaper, so this is where we're going.'_

Things like that. People who think their opinion is the only one that matters. It's okay to have your own opinions, but your not the only one in this partnership, you know?

Dates like that never lasted long. I've always tried to be an agreeable person, and sometimes my friends tell me i'm to agreeable, but even i know when enough is enough.

People who can't accept the other's opinion? Yeah, i've met with a few people like that, too. Say, if you like different music types, or one likes reading when the other doesn't. And when the other person is not accepting and can't compromise at all, that's a big 'no'.

One time, a date took me to see a horror movie. Now see, I don't mind the more supernatural horror topics, but more realistic murderer type of films always remind me of a traumatic experience from my childhood.

But the problem was, he took me to see the murderer kind, even after i told him about my horror tastes.

'_It doesn't matter, i like them. You can just hold on to me, isn't that what you do on dates?'_

That pig-headedness, combined with that fact that he just expected, and basically demanded the affection from me? Yeah, i walked straight out of the movie theatre that day, and i don't regret it.

One big thing that really annoys me though, is when people demand you change who you are. Like they expect you to lose part of yourself just to please them.

'_I like _, so you have to as well.'_

'_I'll only be with you if you act like _.'_

'_I'm breaking up with you if you won't _.'_

Those are only some examples i've heard in my dating experiences. I don't think i have to tell you, but none of them lasted very long with me. Everyone has flaws, and if you can't accept that, then it's your loss i guess.

Another, maybe more minor thing, depending on your opinion, is hygiene.

Now i'm not saying that you have to be absolutely spotless, and pass all the world's military inspections before i'll even look at you. I'm not that snobbish, but come on, some people don't even try.

Some people are busy, and work extremely demanding job, and others maybe might accidentally forget to have a shower one night every once in a while. Whatever it is you forget, at least put in some kind of effort, and not just show up looking and smelling like you just rolled out of a garbage swamp. And if by some dismal chance you do, at least have the decency to look like you care.

Now i have a funny story. I had always been more slender, and i'll admit i'm not the definition of 'manly' that most people think of.

But one date mistook me for a girl. This on it's own wouldn't have been a problem, but then his reaction was just deplorable.

'_Ew you're really a guy? I can't believe you tricked me, homo.'_

Now see, i had no idea that he didn't know, or else i would have cleared this up as soon as, or even before, the date began. But apparently the idiot had made a profile on the wrong dating site, and somehow thought taking his anger out on me was a good idea.

And the sexuality comment? Yeah, i'm not even going to touch on that. Some people are just ignorant like that, others don't like it because it's different. People have their own beliefs, and that's fine. But there's no reason to be an asshole like that.

What really annoys me about things like that though, my pet peeve, are those few idiots who still but into the whole 'Oh no they're gay, that automatically means they'll sexually assault everyone of their own gender they see'. It's just ridiculous.

But anyway. So the point of this story, is that i've had my fair share of dating failures. So many botched dates, so many unacceptable first meeting and short-lived relationships, that i had honestly almost given up on dating and romance entirely.

That's when i met him. Hajime Hinata.

At first he came off as blunt, almost rudely so. But as i got to know him, i learnt that he was actually very kind, he just had a blunt manner of speaking.

Although he wasn't a Romeo-and-Juliet kind of sappy, he was actually sweet and romantic in his own way. He wasn't afraid to state his own opinion, but he was considerate of what i had to say as well.

Even when i mentioned my sickly state and fortune, he stuck by my side and supported me no matter what. He never asked for my money, in fact he seemed rather hesitant whenever i offered it myself.

Everything i've mentioned so far? Well, he was the opposite. He was kind, considerate, well kept, and basically the best and sweetest boyfriend i could ever ask for.

So here i am now, standing in a jewellery shop, about to make the commitment of a lifetime. Do i want this? Am i ready to ask him a question that could determine the rest of our lives?

Yes. Yes i am.

I may have had a few turn offs over time…

But now i've found a winner, that's for sure.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I was this close to turning the ending into another wedding speech chapter, but i didn't want to do the same thing twice.**

**Okaaaay, so i may have caved and mentioned rings at the end, but i still managed to do something different, so i'm content with what i've written.**

**I'd like to do sad things, i really would, but i just can't stand my favourite couple not being happy.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	9. Description of My Best Friend

**It's weird, i was stumped on how to do this… again (Jeez, how many more chapters am i going to say this haha). But every time, i manage to come up with something, and i've done it once again.**

**Well, that and i'm probably one of the laziest people on the planet XD**

**But anyway, i hope you like my latest chapter, let me know if i do well :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Hello, Nagito Komaeda here. I know it must be hard to read words from someone like me. But if you just have one moment, i'd like to tell you about someone very special to me.

Hajime Hinata.

His name means "To face a new day", and i think that's very appropriate. It may be overly poetic of me, but i like to think a new chapter of my life began when i met him. He did change a lot for me, and it was for the better.

I was always a loner. Being a shy rich kid as a child didn't help me, but later on in life, when my mental health started going down the drain, isolation became more prominent in my lifestyle. Sad i know, but that kind of luck is always how my life went, i never got to keep anyone or anything i ever cared about.

Which is why i clung to hope so much. For i guy who had always lost everything, continuously, over and over, it only made sense i'd hold onto the one thing that never left me… right? Right?

Well, at the time i sure thought so. Even though you might not think it by looking at me, i can be quite stubborn when i'm set on something. Add that to my… uh, _admiration,_ for hope, well… as i later learned, it wasn't exactly endearing me to the people around me.

When Hajime transferred into my school, i thought nothing of it. Just another student who would treat me like the trash i knew i was, and move on with his life, ignoring me as i believed i deserved.

But did he? Oh certainly not.

He kept hanging around me. No matter how many times i told him to stay away from me, despite numerous times telling him that being seen with me would only hurt his reputation, is that what happened? Of course not. To my surprise, he was more persistent than i had given him credit for.

He was set on making friends with me, no matter what. I had even heard whispers of others warning him away from me. But he was kind, and that scared me. In fact, he terrified me. He'd only become another precious thing that i'd lose, another to leave me, as they always did.

But, i must admit, he grew on me. I don't know what it was, his smile? His genuine kindness towards an outcast like me? I don't know, and i don't think i'll ever have the answer.

But he drew me to him. Like the sun, he was a light too bright to be ignored. Was it selfish that i wanted to have a warmth like that in my life?

Aha, i think i'm getting a bit too sentimental. You don't want to hear me just rambling all day, do you? People have told me i have a soft voice, but i always thought it was a bit too feminine for a guy. Maybe i'm exaggerating, but who knows.

Anyway, i apologise for taking so much of your time, but i assure you i'm almost done.

Over time, Hajime had gradually cracked my resistance, not that i was really trying, but at the time i thought i didn't deserve such kindness, if anything i'd get the occasional pity, but that never lasted long.

After some time, i reluctantly called him my friend. Not reluctantly because i hated him, but it was more i didn't want anything to happen to him because of me.

I had garnered enough pity looks over the years to recognise when someone was being fake or giving false politeness. But Hajime… i never got that feeling from him, not even once. Surely, surely he'd get tired of trying with someone as pathetic as me, right?

Apparently not. And well, he eventually became my first and only friend. And as i've mentioned, as someone who always lost everything he cared about, he scared me a lot.

But he was abundantly patient with me. Never pushed, never continued a topic if i was uncomfortable. He actually treated my opinions as if they _meant_ something.

We learnt so much about each other, and it made me happy whenever he'd remember even the most insignificant thing about me. Maybe i was a bit to happy over something so small, but no-one had ever done that for me before…. not since my parents.

My parents? They're… not a topic i enjoy talking about. Not because they were horrible to me or anything, they're just… not here anymore.

And since they weren't around, no one was there at home. And since i had no other relatives, i inherited their massive fortune. So it was just me, surrounded by piles of lifeless paper in a cold empty mansion. He supported me through this too, when i told him.

And you know what? He even became my carer when it came to my mental health. Came to all my doctor appointments and everything. I told him not too, i told him it wasn't necessary… but again, he insisted until i caved. And caving isn't something i did for just anyone. Not when it came to my own selfish benefit, anyway.

He never asked for a single cent of my money. Didn't ask for anything close to a pay as my carer, or wanted no riches as someone with a rich friend. And with the way my sanity was back then, i probably would have given him absurd amounts of money if only he had asked. But no, never did i hear anything like that from him, ever.

Eventually, there came out some medical trials that could potentially help my illnesses. Truth be told, if i didn't know Hajime at the time, i wouldn't have done it. I would have just grinned on and accepted my fate as it was.

But i was selfish. I wanted to live on, to see that stupidly fitting smile every day for as long as i could.

He told me that he'd be sad if i died, and well… is it sad if that surprised me? That someone actually cared if i existed? To think that he'd be anywhere near sad, just because i didn't want to live my sad life anymore?

Hajime was always very kind to me, even if i didn't think i deserved it. He tried to convince me other wise, always told me that even i deserved love and friendship, but… it took a good while and several doses of treatment before it sunk in.

The point of this story? Well, he helped me, supported me through even the lowest points throughout my treatment and recovery. I eventually got better, and he never once left me, celebrating along with me. My health would never be quite perfect, but now i could live, have the life i never thought i could.

He became my best friend. A best friend i couldn't be prouder to have in my life.

And as i looked down at the grey stone in front of me, my eyes were streaming for the first time in years. Flowers littered around, that would eventually die without ever being seen or appreciated.

I feel the tears continue down my face. I wiped them, even doing so despite knowing more would only follow.

People always miss the sun when it sets. It's light and warmth will be missed by all the many who love and cherish it. Even if it's necessary for the moon to shine, it doesn't dull the longing, doesn't lessen the pain when it disappears.

I was dragged away from death's door, only for my sun needing to set for me to truly appreciate it's light.

Life's ironic, isn't it?

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I was going to make this a happy ending, i really was, but then a thought came to my head, and it absolutely kicked me in the feels to write this. Seriously, i could almost feel the physical pain.**

**So… that was my attempt to stretch outside of my comfort zone and do something sad for once. Did it work? Have i given anyone feels, or am i just being sappy?**

**I'm a big sap that likes my happy endings to much, so i hope i did something right with this.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	10. Favourite Animal

**I've realised that sometimes i don't really directly follow the title's topic, and that sometimes i'm a bit loose with the title prompt, but hey, it's up to interpretation right?**

**Shorter then other chapters so far, but this was about as much as my brain could come up with.**

**Anyway, sorry it took a while, and what i left you with last chapter was like, the one sad feels thing i've ever written. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Hope you like the latest chapter :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"Heeeeeeeey…"

Hajime looked up from the couch he was sitting on, and saw his boyfriend stumbling in through the door.

"Nagito?"

He looked a bit more out of it then usual, what was going on?

He got up, and reached his boyfriend just in time to save him from falling over.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine… i'm… water… i'm, fine?"

"You, uh, want water?" He was trying his best to understand what the albino was saying, but it was blurred words at best.

"No…" Now he was flapping around his sleeves. "Fu… hiko… water? Funny… not taste good."

"You… went drinking with Fuyuhiko?"

"Noooo…" Now he was whining. "Said it was waterer…"

Oh, so that's what happened? Goddamnit Fuyuhiko.

"Well, that definitely wasn't water Nagito. Now let's get you to bed."

"What if… down was up?"

Hajime, who had been attempting to guide the other towards the bedroom, stopped and stared at him.

"What…?"

"Yuh huh! *hic*, and we only thought balloons float, but the… they s-sunk?"

"… okay, what the _hell_ was in that 'water' he gave you?"

"Had some ham… hamininals… i like animals."

God, he couldn't even stay on topic. He really needed to rest before he got out of hand.

"Y'know… what my *hic* favourite animal is?"

They were almost at the bedroom door, so Hajime decided to humour him.

"I don't know, what animal do you like?"

He was almost startled by the sudden giggling.

"I… i l-like… hedgehogs, hehehe…."

Hands clumsily reached for the brunette's spiky hair. Hajime gave his boyfriend a flat, unamused look.

"Riiiight… Definitely bedtime for you."

Despite Nagito's protest, he was asleep within seconds of him being lowered onto the mattress.

"Jeez, you're such a handful you know…"

_[The next morning]_

Nagito stumbled out, head aching and legs wobbling. Despite that, he managed to make it to the kitchen counter, and sat down on a stool.

"Good morning Nagito."

He turned to see Hajime making breakfast.

"Morning Hajime…"

He was surprised when the brunette started laughing quietly.

"…Hajime?"

"So Nagito… you still like hedgehogs?"

"Hedgehogs…? What are you…"

Then it hit him.

"… Oh my god."

He laid his head on the counter and groaned.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I just really wanted an excuse to use this drunken gravity slur thing that i thought of a while ago aha, but i wasn't able to use it the way i envisioned, cause i don't think a severely drunk person would be aware enough to think of all that. And then i thought of the 'hedgehog' thing, and i was like "Yes i'm so doing this".**

**I've also never been drunk in my life, and i have absolutely no prior experience writing for a drunk character. I hope it turned out well?**

**I'm not to sure about the ending either, thoughts?**

**Hopefully this also makes up for the sadness last chapter aha. Everything's fine and happy… for now. **

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	11. Someone I Miss

**I swear, writer's block and laziness combined are a bitch.**

**It took me a while to think of an idea for this one, but i finally did. Well, truth be told i had two ideas, and i wasn't quite sure how to put them in one chapter and still have it make sense, then i thought of something for that too.**

**You know something that really cracks me up though? Sonia's birthday is on the 13th of october, and this year (2017), it falls on a friday. You know what that means? Sonia's birthday, the occult lover, is on friday the 13th!**

**Also V3 is coming out in my country (AUS) on Kyoko Kirigiri's birthday, which is also awesome.**

_**(I want absolutely no spoilers, this is the first time i get to experience a DR game blind for myself, so I'm super hyped. (i was a couple years late to the fandom, and was too broke to buy the games when i found the lets plays).)**_

**Just wanted to share these two facts with you guys. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Graveyards were not a happy place.

Nagito Komaeda unfortunately had to learn this at an earlier age then most. His parents had died tragically in a plane accident, and ever since then, he'd been alone.

No siblings, aunts, uncles, or any other living relatives. Which left him as the sole survivor of his family.

Unfortunately, being sick as he was, it didn't look like he'd live much longer, so his family line would die with him. It was a shame, but unfortunately there was no reversing it, right?

So as he stared up at the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, he consoled himself with the fact the even if there was no more hope left for him, than at least he could help bring hope to others. It was the only purpose he had left in the world… wasn't it?

…

Hajime Hinata didn't like funerals.

Not because of anything disrespectful or anything, he wasn't like that. People said 'funerals are for the living' and they were 'to celebrate the time you had with them', but really, all you were doing is standing around miserable and regretting their deaths, while the memories of them you had turned bittersweet.

As he looked over the two tombstones in front of him, he could only feel guilt and regret.

'_Chiaki Nanami'_

'_Chisa Yukizome'_

Since they had been stuck on the island since the simulation, they couldn't exactly go to the nearest place and buy them. So they'd had to make do with fashioning headstones out of the bigger rocks Akane had kicked out of a large boulder.

Even though Hajime didn't know Chisa as well as his other classmates, from what little time he had spent with her he'd thought she was a kind and supportive woman. He was also told that both she and Chiaki were the reason everyone had come together as a class before disaster struck.

Everyone had woken up, and they had unanimously agreed on what to do. They had found a nice, secluded spot on one of the islands, surrounded by beautiful scenery and peaceful.

They had made a memorial there for the two girls. Even if the two couldn't be here with them in person, they would honour their memories.

The only regret about that was, they had no bodies to bury.

Hajime couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt. No matter how many times he'd been told it wasn't his fault, he just couldn't shake the feeling.

No amount of kisses and intimate moments with Nagito could erase that. He still had nightmares about Chiaki's death, just standing there as she bled out, sometimes he'd even wake up screaming. Even though Nagito tried to comfort him, and he was thankful for the others support, it always happened again. He was grateful for Nagito, and the other boy's ended amount of patience with him.

He'd been told not only by the two girls themselves, but other people as well, that he was just fine the way he was. That he didn't need talent to be someone special int he world. And what had he done? He'd gone and been selfish, trying to play god to get what he wanted, all because he didn't think he was good enough without talent.

If he hadn't don't the Izuru experiment, would they have lived? If he hadn't become what he did, would the world have been spared all the death and suffering?

He knew it was Junko, he knew she was the mastermind that started it all, but he still felt like his selfish actions had played an important part in the world's destruction.

He missed them. He missed them both.

They all did.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Even though i put both Hajime and Nagito's perspectives in this, i just didn't have as many ideas for Nagito's part. So that's why the first bit is a bit shorter.**

**There wasn't as much focus on Komahina romance, nor is there in the next chapter, I'm sorry. But on the bright side, there's plenty more chapters to do that.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	12. Reason Behind My Last Break Up

**I'll admit, this one is a little bit more strayed from the title then usual, but i was just **_**really**_** super excited to try out this idea i had. I hope you guys still like this.**

**And i know in an earlier chapter i said i was going to do a full "Snow white with the Red Hair" AU, but people didn't really seem to have much of an opinion on it one way or the other, so i don't know if i should still do it? I don't know… i mean, i really wanted to at the time, but would that be something people would want to read?**

**This one turned out a bit (okay, a lot) longer then i first planned, but i'm fairly happy with the way it turned out.**

**Warning only for Kuzuryu's swearing. But i mean, c'mon we all know him by now. **

**Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Hajime Hinata had made somewhat of a name for himself. He never thought he had any particular talents growing up, but he always seemed to have a knack for solving mysteries and finding the truth. As he got older, he got better and smarter, resulting in him being hailed as some kind of prodigy.

He didn't think of himself as anything special, but others sure did. So it was only natural that later in his teen years, he was recruited by one of the country's top detective agencies. And the second he graduated, he was quickly put into their official employment.

He had still attended school when he could and made friends, but more often then not he'd had to do all his work online. Normally high schools wouldn't allow this, but he had been made a special exception due to the important nature of his work. When he graduated high school however, most of his time went towards his job.

So here he was, not even twenty and with a high paying detective job. How many people could say that?

"Hajime Hinata, this is your next assignment as a detective."

A newspaper clipping was handed to him, he quickly read through it. It read:

"_The son of the famous Komaeda family hasn't been seen or heard from publicly in years, his last known appearance was shortly after his parents willed him his assistant after their untimely deaths. She claims that due to him being prone to illness and being the only living heir to his family line, he has taken the appropriate precautions."_

"_No further questions were taken."_

An eyebrow was raised.

"This? A reclusive millionaire kid, what's my assignment? Giving him sunlight and proving he isn't a vampire?"

His boss sighed.

"I only wish that were the case, but unfortunately not. One of our secret informants at a local newspaper met quite an insistent individual claiming that the Komaeda heir was actually a victim of confinement, neglect, and abuse. Normally this would be an easy investigation, but…"

"But..?"

"The contact was mysteriously 'silenced' only days later. And shortly after that, this ran in the papers."

The brunette nodded.

"I see."

"Something's not right here, and that's why i urge you to take extreme caution while undergoing this case."

He nodded again

"Don't worry, i will."

"Go home and get some rest, you start working on this tomorrow morning."

"Understood."

As soon as he got home that night, he collapsed onto his couch with a tired groan. He had been working more then normal lately, but hey, it makes a living right?

Unfortunately, someone else didn't see it that way.

"Hajime, there you are! We need to talk."

He sighed. His girlfriend had been increasingly demanding to spend time with him. He made as much time for her as he could and always tried his best, but between work and sleep it was a hard effort.

"Is this something that can wait till morning? No offence, but i'm dead tired right now."

" 'in the morning' you say, yeah right! By that time you'll be back at work again."

He had to suppress a yawn, it looks like he had to have this conversation now.

"Look, i told you what my job was when we started dating."

"You aways do this, turn it around on me and make me look selfish! I swear i never see you anymore."

"I always make as much time for you as i can. I know it's probably not as much as you'd want, but i'm doing my best here."

"Somehow, i knew it would go this way, you always pick your job over me!"

"Listen, that's not it! I'm solving cases, saving lives and sometimes bringing families closure. I'm helping people."

"…i'm done."

"…what?" He blinked in disbelief.

"I said i'm done! it's over! I can't take being second to your career anymore."

"Please don't do this."

"No, I've already packed, i like you, but i just can't do this anymore. Besides, i've found someone else."

"… come again? Someone else?"

"I didn't mean to, but he always makes time for me when you don't. Goodbye, and good luck with your job that you love so much."

He could only stare numbly as she walked out the door. It only vaguely occurred to him that she would never be walking back in.

Well, if he was being perfectly honest, he probably wasn't feeling as sad as he should. Even when he had been home, she just seemed so… distant. He still tried though, but now he guessed it was for nothing.

That's probably why he wasn't as angry as he probably should have been at the 'someone else' reveal. Everyone he had ever seen this happen to on TV was either angry or sad, but he found himself surprisingly coming up empty in the emotional department.

He was disappointed, but if it makes her happy, then so be it.

He dragged himself off the couch he'd been sitting on, and made his way to the bedroom. He'd been living on his own for a couple of years now. His parents were reluctant, but calmed down somewhat when he proved to be capable of taking care of himself. They still made him promise to call every so often though.

His girlfriend had been starting to think about moving in, but he guessed that wasn't happening anymore.

With a sigh, he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He probably wouldn't get much sleep, but it was better then nothing.

When he woke up the next morning, he forced down a quick breakfast before immediately starting on his case.

He started with checking out what was publicly available, the internet didn't seem much help, not telling him anything he didn't already know.

The Komaeda family had been a old powerful family going back generations. The current heads of the family had only one son, Nagito, before tragically dying shortly after appointing their child an assistant. Nagito was reportedly a sickly child, and as such _'supposedly'_ due to being the only living heir, had retreated from the public eye so he could survive until he continued his family name.

They don't let visitors into the mansion anymore, supposedly for the young Komaeda's protection.

Normally, nobody would look further into the story, just a sickly kid that didn't come outside very often, right?

From what his boss told him, this wasn't exactly the full story. What exactly that 'story' was, he didn't know, but it was his job to find out.

By noon, he officially gave up on gleaning anything new from public information.

The rest of the day was spent over at the Komaeda mansion, seeing if anything could be learned by personal observation.

Just from looking outside, nothing seemed amiss. He snuck closer, climbing over the high gates and approaching the nearest window. There had been cameras and other things on the way here, but during his detective work he had learned to avoid such security measures.

There wasn't as much maids and other staff around as you'd normally see in a large mansion like this, but there certainly were an alarming amount of guards, and they were armed with a suspicious amount of weaponry. Surely this was a bit much for one rich heirs safety, right?

Either this kid was excessively paranoid, or there was something going on here.

He took a brief picture with his phone, which he had taken care to silence earlier, and decided not to take any more risks and leave before he was spotted.

Without making a sound, he made his way back to the walls, and made his journey home.

Once he got home, he sent the picture in two text messages. One was to his boss, as a sort of progress update (and a backup should anything go wrong), and the second was to a friend and connection of his.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was a classmate and friend of his from high school. He was also the heir to a very important and dangerous mafia group, the Kuzuryu clan. They had already been friends, but when he helped rescue the blonde's younger twin sister, Natsumi Kuzuryu, from near death at the hands of an enemy group's kidnapping, he had all but become blood brothers with Fuyuhiko, and under their groups protection.

A fact which wasn't advertised, which was probably better for Hajime overall.

Not even a minute after he hit 'send', his phone was buzzing.

'_Dude what the fuck?'_

Hajime had to suppress a chuckle, that was so like him.

"Hello to you to Fuyuhiko."

'_No time for pleasantries, jackass! What was that shit you just sent me?'_

"A… picture? It was one i took today, it's from my latest assignment."

After briefing Fuyuhiko about his assignment (being a yakuza heir, he understood the importance of keeping secrets), the other quickly exploded.

'_You don't fuckin understand! That's some high class illegal shit right there those asshats are carrying. Even some of my men don't have that stuff.'_

"Whoa really?" This was getting more serious then the brunette had first thought.

'_Now listen, that doesn't mean i aint working on it. But someone's got more access to this shit quicker then my group have, and i don't fuckin like it.'_

If what these men had was something that even a prominent mafia gang were slow in getting, then this meant something was definitely going down within the Komaeda mansion.

He knew what he had to do.

"Fuyuhiko, i need help with this one. _Your_ kind of help."

'… _understood. I'm sending Peko to the Komaeda mansion's gates in three days time. Be prepared.'_

Wow, if he was sending his best swordsman and child companion, then he really took this seriously didn't he?

'_Just text me, if you say the word then other men will follow as a second wave of backup. Although'_ The mafia heir continued. _'Since i haven't officially took over as head yet, there's only so many men i can send without my parents finding out about it.'_

"No offence, but i don't understand. What do your parents have to do with it?"

'_Once my parents catch wind of this, others will get involved, and then his shit will devolve into a turf war easier then you can scare Kazuichi. And if that happens, it's no guarantee who'll survive, let alone the brat your supposed to save.'_

"He's four months older then you, you know."

'_That's not the fucking point! We need to fix this shit quickly, got it?'_

"Yeah, got it."

Then the blondes tone turned more serious.

'_And Hajime?'_

"Yes?"

'_Take care of Peko or else, you here?'_

Occasionally he'd make a teasing remark about confessing his feelings, but he sensed this wasn't the time.

"I promise Fuyuhiko."

'_Alright then. Good luck my friend.'_

When the beep signalled the call had been ended, he knew he had to go to bed. He had to get as much sleep as he could while he still had time.

Surprisingly, the next three days passed quicker then he thought they would. As much as he tried, there wasn't much more that he could find out that he didn't already know.

_Three Days Later:_

Finally, the day he'd infiltrate the mansion had come. He was at the same place at the walls as before. Not much could be seen of inside from this distance, and most of the curtains were blocking off the windows. Not that he'd be able to make out much detail anyway.

"Hello Hajime."

He jumped, startled. When he turned around, he was relieved to see that it was Peko, in dark green clothing as usual. Since high school, she had gone from a sailor uniform style to a more sophisticated look, but she was no less intimidating when she wanted to be.

After a brief discussion, the two were ready for breaking into the mansion.

Peko had brought a bag of tools with her, which was good. It was going to be difficult enough getting into there with an extra person, but they'd also be getting yet a _third_ person _out_. A boy who probably wouldn't be able to be of any physical help, if the rumours of confinement and abuse were true.

"Alright, are you ready Peko?"

With a nod, the two were off.

Since the two of them weren't exactly about to take on an entire mansion of guards by themselves, it took a lot longer then last time to sneak their way past all the guards. After a few wrong turns, they heard one particularly arrogant guard mention 'having to feed the pet'.

Both intruders instantly knew what they must be talking about. Hajime was disgusted, and he was so tempted to just shoot that idiot right now, but he knew he couldn't compromise the assignment like that.

So instead, they followed him, through many corridors (which he'd asked Peko to make a note of and map), until they reached what was revealed to be a secret basement or cellar entrance. They snuck in after the guard.

What they saw was shocking.

This wasn't a basement… this was a prison cell.

Blank walls and hardly any furniture, with strong metal bars going the whole way across the room, keeping the rest of the space separate from the entrance. There were a few piles of books on the other side of the room, but other then that there were hardly any personal belongings.

And then Hajime spotted him.

The boy he was supposed to rescue.

He was secured by one ankle to the bedpost, the chain barely long enough for him to get around the room by the looks of it, not the he was moving very much at the moment. He just sat on the bed, blankly staring into nothing.

But his hair, it was… white? From the little he could gather, both his parents had been brunettes, so why was their only son an albino?

The guard just slid the food under the door, as if he was an actual prisoner. Then he left, leaving the two intruders to stare in shock.

Making sure his phone was silent, he took another picture.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Hajime whispered to Peko.

"It's unclear if that's a good idea." She responded. "If his captors are indeed abusing him, then they may be able to get the information out of him after we've left."

"True." She had a good point. "What if we talk to him without being seen?"

"Hmm, although it's still risky, that could probably work. Purely practically speaking, at worst they'll only know someone was here but not who, at best they'll think he's delusional. And as despicable as it is, if they've been holding him here for as long as we think, then his captors probably won't think twice about it."

"As much as i hate to say it, that's also probably true." Hajime admitted.

They crept closer, dodging the camera and placing themselves in the corner closest to the bed. If you could even call the shabby rectangle a bed.

After a brief silent conversation, it was determined that Hajime would be the one to speak to Nagito.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The soft, strained voice startled Hajime. Did the other boy already know they were there?

He looked at Peko, who only shrugged.

"Guess not… who would ever visit trash like me willingly?" The other boy muttered, sounding sad.

Peko gestured to Hajime, silently telling him to talk back.

"Hey."

The bed shook slightly as the boy flinched, poor thing probably wasn't expecting an answer back.

After cringing at his word choice, Hajime continued.

"How would you like to get out of here? Be free?"

The quiet boy was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Who are you? Supposing you're real, of course."

"It… doesn't matter right now. I can help you, would you like that?"

The other seemed to think it over for a second, before sighing and shaking his head.

"Please… just kill me."

Wait… what?

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I had to end it there, it was getting way to long for a single chapter. (if i do end up doing a full story of this au, i'll make it better and put more detail.). **

**I tried not to make the ending feel too rushed, but like i just said, it was already way longer then it should be for a one-shot, if i had made it a full thing the word count would have been ridiculous. So that's why a few parts weren't as detailed/extended as i'd have liked.**

**Don't worry, Hinata's girlfriend was just a vague OC, it wasn't like Chiaki or something. Getting rid of her was admittedly a little rushed, but i just wanted to get that plot point out of the way honestly. Even though ironically someone breaking up was the prompt.**

**This was inspired by an internet prompt. While the original prompt involved a burglar breaking into a house to steal stuff before finding the kid, i decided to write it this way. **

**I realise i derailed quite a bit from both the chapter title/prompt and and internet prompt that inspired this, but i hope you enjoyed it regardless.**

**Along with the one i mentioned in the beginning notes, i'm also considering doing a full story with this chapter's AU. Is this something you readers would be interested in? **

**(I actually really like this au, so i hope you guys did to).**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	13. What I Did Yesterday

**For this AU, Fuyuhiko and Nagito are friends. While i don't think this would happen very easily in canon, i've seen it be written before, and the idea's kinda growing on me.**

**It mentions Hajime being a detective, and vaguely Natsumi being kidnapped, but this isn't connected to last chapter's events. This chapter is it's own AU, i just wanted those two facts again for the plot.**

_**(I was GONNA make this like a prequel or alternate pov chapter in the full story of chapter 12's au, but considering Nagito's role in chapter 12's au… yeah that's not possible unfortunately.)**_

**It ended up being mostly dialogue, but oh well.**

**I'm also thinking of putting this story on my account, since i know there are some people who prefer to use certain sites.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

'_You did what yesterday?!'_

"I just told you. I went on a date Fuyuhiko."

'_Nagito, it was a blind date you stupid fuck!'_

Used to his friend's speech, the albino was unfazed by the swearing.

"…and?"

'_And?! Do you know what kind of creepy fucker you could have been set up with?!"_

"It was in a public cafe, relax."

'_That's not the issue! You better not have gone somewhere alone with him at any point.'_

"… Do i seem like that kind of person?"

'…_That's not what i'm saying! There are some crafty fuckers out there you know.'_

"I know, i know. I've head some stories to, you know. I know how to be careful Fuyuhiko."

'_What's the fuckers name? Tell me you at least have that.'_

"Yes, because we obviously went the whole time without exchanging a word to each other."

'_Ha ha, real funny, smartass. Well who is he?'_

"Okay, okay." Nagito relented. "His name is Hajime."

'…_i'm sorry, did you just say Hajime?!'_

"Uh… yeah?" Now his friend sounded weird.

'_Do you have a picture?'_

"What, why? Do you know him?"

'_If this is the Hajime i think it is, then i might.'_

"I mean, i have the one Chiaki sent me so i could recognise him, will that do?"

'_Yeah whatever is fine, i just need to see his face.'_

Without ending the call, he entered his messages, and sent the picture of his date from yesterday to Fuyuhiko.

After a few seconds of silence, a faint 'ding' signalled the blonde receiving the message on the other end of the line.

'_Holy shit…!'_

"What? So you do know him?"

'_Do i know him? Holy fuck i do! Hajime Hinata is an honorary blood brother of mine. One of the best fuckers I've ever met.'_

"Really? I didn't know that…"

'_Really? Ah shit, you're not disappointed that i told you before he did are you? I've heard of some couples prefer to do that whole find out for themselves thing.'_

"No I'm not. I really don't mind at all."

'_Don't get me wrong, he's not exactly involved with our family, uh, 'business' or anything like that. In fact, he's a detective.'_

"Really?"

'_Yeah, he even saved my sister from kidnapping once.'_

"Wow, i had no idea…"

'_Well, due to some circumstances, the nature and details of the kidnapping were kept secret, which included those involved. But you'll get nothing but good praises about him from me.'_

"So _now_ you approve…?" He asked teasingly.

'_Ah, shut up you fucktard. I was worried about you going off with some strange creep! Hajime's a friend of mine so therefore i know he's not. Duh.'_

"Whatever you say, mother…"

'_I said shut it you bastard! I can be worried about a friend, can't i?!'_

"Aww you're worried about me, how sweet."

'_I swear to god motherfucker…'_

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He laughed. "You're concern is appreciated."

'_It damn well better be, you careless twit! So…'_

"So…?"

'_So how was the date, genius? If i know Hinata, he'd be caring as fuck towards whoever he goes on a date with.'_

"The date was actually vey lovely, as was Hajime. In fact we've agreed on a second date."

'_So that means you guys are like boyfriends and shit now?'_

"I mean, maybe? I'd like to think so, but i don't know if it's official, since we've only been on one date. He didn't bring it up and i didn't want to seem clingy."

'_Well, as long as you know what you're doing.'_

"Yeah…I'm looking forward to the next date."

'_The date went that well huh? I'm glad you two like each other, or introducing you guys later would've been awkward.'_

Even though he knew the other was joking, he couldn't help but to remember one of the best dates he'd had in a long time.

"It was only yesterday, but it feels like a lifetime ago."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**As i publish this chapter, I've gotten like FOUR comments showing a lot of enthusiasm to do a full story of chapter 12's AU, so that means i'm definitely doing that then. I'm glad people liked it so much :)**

**I might do the "Snow white with the red hair" au as well either way, but as i already have a few other multi chapter stories to focus on, if i do that one it'll be a bit further into the future.**

**Father's day is coming up, which unfortunately i won't be celebrating. But on the plus side, more time to write i guess. Happy father's day to the rest of you though.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	14. Greatest Achievements

**This one is a little shorter then some of my previous chapters, but i think it was better written that way.**

**About continuing chapter 12's AU. I'm definitely still doing it no matter what anyway, but **_**when**_** is what I'm debating with now.**

**I'd love nothing more then to do it now, but i don't want to run out of steam for the 57 chapters, you know? Cause when i go full speed ahead on a new story, that usually happens. So to prevent either story from only being half finished, i was thinking of finishing that one first.**

**Does that make sense to you guys?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Hajime Hinata.

He'd had so many ideas and goals for his life.

He wanted to be somebody important, someone special. He didn't want to be just another face in the crowd, he wanted to make a difference in the world.

It didn't matter wether this was through becoming a internationally know heart surgeon, a movie star, or running his own goddamn kingdom.

He'd just wanted to be _somebody_, you know?

Unfortunately, as he got older, life taught him a hard lesson.

Standing out from the crowd wasn't the easy. And fame was a lot more fleeting then one would think.

He saw it happen all the time, celebrities rose and fell within years. An international bad that was popular in one generation, quickly became old news to the next.

He felt suffocated by his own mediocrity, and he didn't know what to do.

That all changed when he met him.

Nagito Komaeda.

When they first met, he wasn't sure what to think of the pale boy. Not only his appearance, but his speech and personality made him something of a riddle. Hajime would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

As they got to know each other, he slowly learnt more about the other, and his self hatred was worrying. Even though the intensity of his beliefs scared him, he still felt like the other boy should have someone there to support him.

He helped the other, but as he did, he came to realise that he was also helping himself.

He did his best, slowly but surely, he helped the other see other possibilities in life, fell in love with him, and slowly helped him want to live. Not just for others, but to make a happy life for himself.

But as time went by, he realised he was also advising himself. Through the other, he had slowly lessened his own grief. Though the crushing feeling of normality probably wouldn't ever go away, he was becoming content with his life.

But as he came to these realisations, he also realised that he wanted Nagito to be a part of it. He had come to mean so much to him, that it wouldn't quite feel the same having a life without him in it.

It didn't quite sink in with the other at first, but eventually he came to know that Hajime was quite serious about his romantic intentions. Although awkwardly to begin with, slowly but surely they eased into their relationship.

So maybe he wasn't some immortal god, or the leader of this decades most popular boyband.

But the ring that now sat on his left hand…

Was truly a symbol of his greatest achievement.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**It didn't turn out quite as i envisioned this when i first thought of the idea, but did it still come out okay?**

**Cause i liked this idea, but I'm not quite sure if i've articulated it right the way i wanted it to sound. What are your thoughts?**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	15. Description of Who I Dislike The Most

**Awww crap. I was going through my notes on my phone, and i've found so many half formed au ideas and sarcastic lines, and now i want to try and use some of them. The only trouble is fitting them into these asks/prompts.**

**I should probably start paying more attention to the title prompt? Aha oops. **

**I actually had too google what the hell people **_**do**_** at summer camps, i've never been camping in my life, let alone summer camp. Sad isn't it? I was a more sheltered/introverted child. **

**I'm attempting a summer camp AU. Only i know nothing about summer-y / outdoors-y stuff, or team activities, or even camping… this is probably going to be a disaster XD**

**And yet, despite all that, i didn't actually end up including any of the actual camp stuff, whoops. **

**It would have been too long if i did that, so I'll do that if i ever make a part 2 or continue this, i suppose. Is that something you guys would like?**

**Also Nagito might be a tad OOC, but i tried.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

'_So, uh, like i said. So i can carry out my master plan to get miss Sonia to fall in love with me, i need you to take my place as the camp leader this summer. Can you do a pal a favour?'_

'_Yeah… *hic* sounds… sounds fun…'_

—

"Ugh… my head hurts."

Nagito groaned. This was the last time he ever let Souda talk him into going drinking with him.

"…."

If he concentrated really hard, which ached to do at the moment, he could swear he heard faint whispers. But he lived alone, it couldn't be anyone else, right?

He opened his eyes, the world slowly coming into focus. But there were… wooden walls?

Well, wherever he was, this certainly wasn't his home.

"Oh god, what did i do? I don't remember coming here, how drunk was i?"

As his vision finally settled back in, he noticed a group of young children surrounding him. Three boys and a girl.

"Are you okay mister?"

It took a few seconds for him to register that one of them had spoken, but he answered as best he could.

"Ah yes, I'm fine. Just a headache…"

He sat up and looked around the room, not recognising any of his surroundings. Nothing on any of the four walls looked familiar to him.

"Wait… where am i?"

The kids all looked at each other, before one slowly raised their hand.

Nagito raised an eyebrow, what was going on?

"Yes…?"

"Nagisa."

"Okay, Nagisa. Could you tell me where i am?"

"Your at camp Kibo."

Nagito laid his head in his hands and groaned.

"Ohhh shit, oh no. Oh god, I'm back here, the one place i never thought i'd come back to again."

He looked up, back at the four kids around the couch he was on.

"Wait… how old are you guys?"

"12." The red-haired boy answered.

Slowly, the albino was connecting the dots, and he wasn't sure he liked the conclusion.

"Wait… 12? Ahh fuck, i didn't agree to what i think i did, did i?"

"Mister Soda-can said that his friend with white hair would be leading us in our activities this summer!"

Well, shit. He made a mental note to (attempt to) strangle Kazuichi next time he saw him.

While he was busy mentally screaming, the kids had broken off into their own side conversation.

"I, uh, i this his name was just Souda."

"Hey, do you think if someone crushed him, he would explode into lemonade or something?"

"Ew! Jataro, that's just gross."

"Not as gross as his fashion sense. What _idiot_ puts a neon yellow jumpsuit with bright pink hair?"

"Like you can talk Nagisa, with that white checkered suit."

"…shut up. Pink and yellow is still worse."

"Hmm… your right! That colour scheme is totes not adorbs!"

"Yeah! We should go beat him up!"

"Masaru, no. That's just dumb, we don't even have a car."

"No, but i bet snow white over there does!"

At the mention of him, albeit with a nickname, Nagito snapped back into reality.

"So… i have to lead you guys, in all your group activities and stuff?"

"Well, duh!"

Another groan.

"Ugh, god no. I don't do exercise."

"But then how are you going to lead us dummy?"

"…hey kids, you ever heard of the black cheat king?"

"Do we?! He's practically a legend at this camp! He always used to cheat his ass off at all his assigned activities, and he never got caught!" Kotoko squealed.

"Yeah, he was awesome!"

This was going at least a little better then he thought.

"Can i tell you guys a secret?"

"Yeah…?"

"You're looking right at him."

"…no way."

"It's true, i am in fact the black cheat king."

"Whoa? For real?!"

"Yes, i really am."

Then Nagisa piped up.

"The white king is here too."

Now this caught Nagito's interest. He couldn't help grinning widely.

"Waaaaaait, THE white king? Hajime Hinata, the rule abiding prefect?"

"Yeah…?" Nagisa couldn't figure out what he was so happy about.

Abruptly, Nagito burst into laughter, startling the four kids. What was so funny?

"Aha, this is hilarious! Ohh my god, he's here to? Oh wow, he hates my guts!"

"Why?" Jataro questioned.

"Don't you know, dummy?" Kotoko answered. "Their rivalry during their camper days was legendary! One always broke the rules, and the other always strove to keep them! They were, like, total opposites!"

"Exactly." Nagito agreed, finally calming down from his laughter, though his face was still smiling. "Because i'd always find ways to beat him, i'd always be finding the secret paths and shortcuts to everything."

"Everthing?"

"Yep, everything! It was hilarious! He'd always get so mad, i was THE laziest shit imaginable, and i'd always beat him! The mighty prefect followed every rule, obeyed every law in the book, had the perfect physique AND was always so good at everything."

If it was possible, Nagito's grin got wider.

"And then here comes me, never ran a day in my life and considers the word excersise a swear word. The laziest son of a bitch on the face of the earth, and _i'd_ always win! It made him _so_ mad cause he could never figure out how i won!"

He looked at each of the kids, they all looked at him like they'd just won the lottery.

"Sooo… you kids want to use my cheat codes, or do things the hard way…?"

"It's completely up to you four."

…

He hated him.

Hajime hated that stupid white haired boy so much.

When he heard his friend Kazuichi had switched out in favour of his long time rival, he was less then pleased about it. And ever since he appeared, the pale one's group of twelve year olds had been somehow 'magically' been passing the group activities.

And also the individual competitions the leaders held. No matter how many rules he obeyed, how hard he worked, there was his lazy pale ass, always one step ahead with that equally lazy grin on his face. Like he was somehow mocking the brunette.

Ever since they had been young campers in their own summer camp days, Nagito had never changed. Always the slacking, cheating bastard, but of course he was to damn smart to get caught.

But… but then…

Why did he want nothing more then to kiss the other boy senseless? His lips were so pale, but they looked so soft…

No! He hated him! He hated that stupid smirk, that lazy attitude, how cute he looked in swim shorts….

Swim… shorts…?

Goddamit.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I maaaay have included the warriors of hope (except for monaca, i hate the little pickle demon), i haven't written for them before, so i thought this AU was a nice time to get some practice.**

**So… how did my attempt work out? Was it cringe worthy? Or did i accidentally manage to do something right?**

**If i did, it was probably only cause google bailed me out.**

**This was one of the many AU's i had lying forgotten in my phone notes, which mostly consisted of Nagito's dialogue in his part of the chapter. Either way, i hope you liked it.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	16. Favourite Songs

**From Nagito's POV. **

**Another AU story. I think I've written what, maybe one chapter in canon universe so far? I dunno, i just really want my favourite boys to be happy.**

**Also i ship Makoto with Maizono. I think if she had lived longer something definitely would've happened between them. Don't get me wrong, i don't hate him in other shippings, but i just think him and Maizono would be adorable. **

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe his luck! His favourite band was coming to town.

Well, they'd be doing a joint concert with Sayaka Maizono's pop idol group, so it wouldn't be just them. But still, this didn't just happen every day.

But that wasn't the most surprising thing to happen to him today. His friend Makoto Naegi had taken that honour.

"You signed us up for _what_ now?" he asked.

"To get VIP tickets for the joint concert!" The other smiled.

He could only stare, blinking.

"It's just a raffle competition. Look, i _know_ you could easily afford the best tickets like a thousand times over and still bathe in money for the rest of your life… but _i_ wanted to be the one to do something for _you_ for once."

He was touched by his friends gesture.

"I… you, you didn't have to do that for-"

"It's okay! I wanted to, really. And besides, it's no guarantee we'd even win the tickets, right?"

"Right."

What were the odds, they couldn't possibly win the tickets… right?

_[Three days later:]_

"I can't believe we won the tickets."

How ironic, huh?

"Uh… yay?" He could only gape at the envelope in Makoto's hand.

"We…. we won…. oh my god we won!"

"Now we can see Sayaka and Hajime."

His cheeks turned pink.

"W-what does he have to do with it? I like their music."

"Oh please." Makoto scoffed. "Like it wasn't the lead singer that got you hooked in the first place."

He pointed a finger at his friend.

"Like _you_ aren't going for Sayaka!"

Now they both were blushing. They looked at each other in silence, before they both started laughing.

_[A week later:]_

It was finally time, time for the concert that both boys had eagerly been waiting for.

Both didn't really expect much to come from winning the VIP tickets. Many across just their nation alone adored the bands here tonight, so it wasn't like they'd get any special attention even with the special tickets.

it was enough for them really, they'd get to meet their idols, and they'd be satisfied with that.

So later on, when the guard opened the door, and the two friends stepped across the threshold…

They had no idea what they'd just stepped into.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I wasn't entirely sure where to go for the second half of this one, but in the end i came up with something. It wasn't exactly where i saw this going, but i was out of ideas how to continue this. **

**Hope it was good enough anyway.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	17. How My Last Kiss Went Down

**For this one, i actually followed the prompt properly. Look at that, miracles can happen XD**

**Question, i've finished chapter 23, but if i upload it now will it show up as chapter 18? I know there's a 'chapter number' option, but does that work? Like when i upload the chapters that come before it later, will everything appear in the proper order? I've never uploaded out of order before. **

**I'm probably being ridiculous, i know, i'm just kind of wary about it.**

**Anyway, hope you're all enjoying the series so far. **

**START OF CHAPTER:**

This was a bad idea…

This was a _really_ bad idea.

Nagito had always been exceedingly frail, the result of almost a lifetime of various illnesses. And yet, he had brilliantly decided to accept a date to a roller-blading ring from a cute guy he met.

The guy, Hajime Hinata, was both handsome and one of the kindest (albeit often in a blunt, sometimes awkward manner) guys he had met in a long time. So the choice in date wasn't a problem.

Roller blading, now _that_ was the problem. An awkward, frail, and clumsy boy like himself, on what was essentially shoes with wheels? It was a recipe for disaster.

He had rung up his friend Chiaki, only for the conversation to quickly devolve into him panicking.

"-and I'm going to make such a fool of myself, he's going to hate me i just know it!"

"Hmm, i don't think he will." She calmly replied. "If he's as nice as you've implied, then i don't think he'd have a problem with it."

"But it's going to be _embarrassing_…" He groaned.

"Listen, as long as you show up, and be a decent person, then that should be enough. You don't have to be a world class figure skater to catch his attention."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're worrying to much. Would he have asked you out in the first place if he wasn't remotely interested?"

"Yeah, until he sees that i can't stay on my feet for more then two seconds!"

He heard a faint sigh from her end of the line.

"Nagito, you learnt how to walk just like everyone else didn't you? Just because you can't walk really fast in circles with _wheels_ on your shoes, doesn't mean that he'll think any less of you."

"Yeah but-"

"Everyone has different things they're good and bad at. So don't stress too much."

"I… okay. Thanks Chiaki."

"Your welcome."

—

It wasn't that bad. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought…

It was _worse_.

Not only had he tripped right in front of Hajime when he showed up for the date, (the brunette had been kind enough to help him up), but now he couldn't even last five damn seconds on the skates.

The arena they were roller blading in had a wooden beam going around the outside, with only the occasional gaps for the doors. Nagito, after several seconds of flailing, had elected to hold onto this beam while he waited for Hajime to put on his own skates.

Feeling brave, he let go and tried to shuffle himself forward, only to stumble almost immediately. As he was about to fall, he jumped when he was stopped by another person behind him.

"I'm so sor-"

He turned his head, only to find his date standing behind him.

"H-hajime?!"

"Are you okay?"

Feeling embarrassed, he felt his cheeks warm.

"I… yeah. I'm sorry, i'm not really good at this."

The other backed up from the edge, and for a moment, Nagito thought he was going to leave him there. But then, he held out his hand.

"It's okay, i'll help you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…" was all he could manage without stuttering.

He held out his own hand, and Hajime glided along, carefully guiding Nagito next to him. Seeing his unsteady foot movements, the brunette tried to give him tips.

"See? You just have to move your feet like your still walking, except without lifting them."

As if it would be that easy. He grumbled quietly, but complied and tried to move his feet in the way the other said. It helped a little, but he went forward in short, jerky intervals.

They were mostly coasting along now, Hajime calmly rolling on beside him, and he was trying his best not to fall on his backside. He refused to let go of the others hand, knowing he'd most likely fall the minute he did.

Turning corners was awkward, he basically had to stop and turn his feet. Unlike his date, who just glided around the corner effortlessly, he couldn't help but grumble a bit at the sight.

Several tips followed, as he continued to cling to the other's arm.

"Don't spread your feet to wide."

"Don't lean forward, try to keep straight."

And so on, and so forth. He couldn't help but be annoyed though. Not because of the tips, Hajime had never so much as raised his voice once, and never in a negative tone. No, he was kind and supportive.

What annoyed him is that he just made it sound so _easy_, meanwhile he was basically a giraffe on ice skates. Maybe it was jealousy? He didn't know.

Apart from his own failings, the date actually progressed pretty smoothly from there.

When they broke for food, Nagito had clung to either the wall or Hajime on the way back to the table. He was embarrassed to see small children casually whizz past him, both in and out of the arena. But like Chiaki had tried to tell him earlier, Hajime was nothing but kind and reassuring about it.

Hajime had jokingly asked if he wanted to share a drink with him, to which Nagito had replied by attempting to feed the other. After both of them got over their respective embarrassment, they shared a good laugh over that.

Even though Nagito had been so afraid that the date was going to be a total flop, for whatever reason, Hajime liked him enough to ask for his number, and another date.

He didn't hesitate to agree to either.

—

To no surprise at all, Chiaki was only too happy to point out how right she'd been.

"So, how'd the date go?"

"It went really well, actually. We're going on a second date soon."

"And…?"

" 'And'? He kissed me, and we said goodnight, then he left."

"How was it?"

He was too happy to be embarrassed. He smiled.

"For my first kiss… it was perfect."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Inspired by a time i went roller blading with friends, only mine wasn't a date.**

**I can't roller-blade very well either. I'm eighteen, and yet there were like freaking six year olds balancing better then me. It was embarrassing to see children half my size going at like twice the speed. **

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	18. What I Find Attractive In The Preferred-

**This one is… okay i'm not gonna lie, this does very much deviate from the title prompt. (To no one's surprise at this point probably XD). This was an idea i thought up at like 2-3am after watching a DR mep, and i really wanted to try it.**

_**[One of the biggest lies i have told myself while writing these chapters, was that i'd remember the idea for this chapter perfectly in the morning after going back to sleep, i wouldn't need to write it down right then would i? Aren't i smart… :P]**_

**I actually wrote this one before chapter 16, sometimes i just get inspired even though i haven't reached the chapter yet.**

**This was my attempt at a Serial Killer AU. Did i succeed? I dunno, i hope i did well. **

**I do not condone murder. Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

'_Once again a murder has taken place during the late hours. The unfortunate victim was found in an alley and…'_

"Jeez Nagito, that's a depressing news story."

"Aha yes, it's very unfortunate isn't it?"

Hajime had been having breakfast with his boyfriend, when the news had been playing on TV. At first it had been the usual stuff, traffic, weather, and such other things. Until the news of someone's untimely demise had played on the screen.

A serial killer had been on the loose at night lately, even though the police hadn't officially said it, it had become common knowledge of the city's residents.

"Hey, Nagito?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful at work tonight, okay?"

"Of course i will."

He pulled the other boy into a hug.

—

"N-no! Please don-"

He looked down, the woman sadly wouldn't live more then a few minutes. Not that he cared. His job here was done, there was no more fun to be had in an empty corpse.

…

_He got into the bed, only to see his lover sleeping peacefully. His hands itched, he could do it right now. He could just do it right now, and the other would never feel a thing._

_No, he was special, this one was a prize he wanted to keep. Far to special to waste._

"_God, i love you so much…"_

—

'_A few weeks ago, a string of unexplainable killings have begun occurring at night. The victims have all been in a stable relationship for a time before their unfortunate demise…'_

"Hey, promise nothing will happen to you, okay?"

Look at him, so caring.

"Of course." He smiled. "Take care yourself, okay?"

"I will." The other smiled back.

So trusting.

…

He jumped when he saw a shadow move in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have been out so late. And taking the alley at night was just asking for something to happen. But he wanted to get home to his lover that much quicker.

Sure enough, as if confirming those words, he felt an immense pain in his neck, and was only able to hear the attackers next sentence before blacking out.

A sentence that would break his heart, causing him only more agony in the seconds before he lost himself completely.

"_**God, i love you so much…"**_

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I thought about revealing who the killer was, but honestly i had at least two ideas that i couldn't decide between, let alone who the killer would be. So i made the ending up to interpretation as to who the killer was, and made them both equally suspicious.**

**Who do you think it was? Nagito or Hajime?**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	19. Pets

**I did a quick internet search, and i think i ended up finding and saving more pet au's then i could ever possibly need. But hey, it never hurts right?**

**The only problem was choosing which one to actually write.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Hajime was so done.

He had adopted a cat a few months ago, with the prodding of his boyfriend. A fairly ordinary looking cat, healthy with fluffy white fur. He was actually pretty fond of it.

But the feeling didn't seem to be mutual.

Sometimes it would let him pet or play with it for a bit, but most of the time it elected to hide under the furniture or run around the house, and mostly came out for food. It even sometimes clawed at his friend Kazuichi, when the other came over.

But of course the second Nagito walks in, the damn furball's all over him like he's the best cat bed in the _universe_. Hajime would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit jealous.

"Here, kitty, kitty."

Like right now.

Earlier in the morning, the cat had only come out for food, then either hid behind curtains or the furniture. But as if sensing the pale boy's presence, had almost immediately come wandering in the room.

"Aww, who's a cute kitty?"

"I… how?!"

Nagito just laughed, and picked up the cat.

"Fluffy-kins just likes me."

"…fluffy-kins?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what do you call it then, mr tough guy?"

_(Hell would freeze over before he admitted that sometimes he called the cat Nagito, because it's fur colour reminded him of the albino's hair)_

"It's normal damn name, that's what."

As if sensing his lie, Nagito pretended to share a disbelieving look with the cat. Who amazingly, had not attempted to move out of his hold even once. But then again, it seemed to like Nagito more then it did himself.

Guess they had something in common then.

After the cat had finally been put down, it didn't get much better. It was his cat, yes, but now it seemed to be getting more of Nagito's attention then he did. He really didn't want to be jealous of a damn _cat_, but it was starting to grate on his nerves a little.

Finally, it came to a head when they had attempted to watch a movie together on the couch. As soon as they had settled in next to each other, here comes the cat, sitting right between them and again immediately claiming his boyfriends attention.

He stood up, plucked the cat off the couch and lifting it with him. As soon as the cat was out of Nagito's reach, it began squirming again. Ignoring his boyfriends questioning _'Hajime?'_, he walked off, intending to put the cat down in another room, before it began clawing him.

At first he thought of putting it in the bedroom, but he decided against that _(not that he thought anything intimate would definitely happen, but by chance if it did he didn't want to be interrupted)_. Finally, he decided on the bathroom. He put the cat down, and before it could dart past his legs he quickly shut the door, ignoring it's meows of protest.

He stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, but relaxed when he remembered there was only one other person in the house.

"Aww, was someone jealous?"

He felt his cheeks go slightly pink.

"N-no i wasn't! Idiot…"

Of course he wasn't jealous of a cat.

That would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**More of a shorter one again, but i thought it was cute this way.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	20. Favourite Ice-Cream Flavour

**This is a edited version of an idea i had in mind for a Seiko Kimura x reader, but it was cute so i wanted to use it for this Komahina series.**

**I know next to nothing about lactose intolerance or anything similar, so forgive me for tiptoeing around the specifics.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

There was an ice cream shop right near Nagito's house, and he rather liked the ice-cream there. There was even a cute brunette boy that took his order.

Sounds ideal doesn't it. But the problem?

He couldn't have sweets, or any kinds of desserts without throwing it up later. Unfortunately, this also included ice cream. And it really sucked, cause every time he went there with any of his friends, he either had to grin and bear the pain until he got home, or sit there awkwardly and be the only one without an order.

So now every time they went there, he volunteered to take everyone's orders, so either way he still got to talk to the brunette, 'Hajime' as his name tag read.

Over time, he had developed a small crush on the other boy. He was pretty sure his friends had long figured him out by now, even though he hadn't admitted anything yet.

Which led to our current predicament.

"Hello Nagito."

Him and his friends were regulars here, so they and the staff were pretty familiar with each other at this point.

"H-hi Hajime." He hoped to god the other didn't hear his brief stutter.

"Will it just be the usual for you and your friends?"

"Uh, yeah."

After paying, he went back to the table where his friends were waiting.

"So, have you obtained your lover yet?" Sonia asked.

Though she had learned the language, sometimes she could word things a little awkwardly.

"Uh, no…"

"Mwahaha! I have sought out only the finest of regal mortals to be the queen of the netherworld!" Her boyfriend Gundham exclaimed. "I decree each and every one of my loyal subjects find equal happiness!"

"…?"

"He wants you to be as happy as we are." Sonia translated.

He couldn't help but smile. Despite their odd ways, they were kind and supportive people.

After a few minutes of polite conversation, Kazuichi, another server, had approached the table with their orders. He greeted them kindly (no one had the heart to tell him that Sonia was not interested, but also taken), and placed their orders in front of them

Nagito was confused when a bowl he definitely hadn't ordered was sat in front of him.

"Uh, excuse me? I don't remember ordering this." He turned to the pinkette, confused.

Kazuichi turned, and saw that Hajime must have gone around the back for something, before passing him a note and replying.

"Between you and me." He started. "Hajime seems to be mighty find of you. He might not show it a lot, but trust me he talks about you a _lot_."

"Have a nice day." He grinned before walking away.

Nagito was already trying not to blush, but promptly lost the effort when he read the note.

'_I noticed you don't seem to be able to eat ice cream, so i made a special type just for you.'_

'_Call me?'_

The question was followed by a number.

His face red, he buried his head in his hands. Only surfacing when he felt the note leave his grasp.

"Sonia!"

"Oh, my. Nagito's getting a boyfriend!"

"Sonia it's-"

"Aha! I foretold your ethereal looks would someday attract only the finest of suitors!"

His face now even redder, he buried his head in his hands once again.

"Guys…."

Despite his current embarrassment, this was shaping up to be one of the best days he'd had in a long time.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Only a couple of weeks until i get my hands on V3, i'm super excited! **

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	21. Where I Want To Be Right Now

**IIIIIIIMMMMMM BAAAAAAAACK!~**

**Aha i've finally finished V3, and OHH BOY was that a rollercoaster. Almost every part it was amazing and i absolutely loved it!**

**I won't spoil anything for i dunno, a couple more chapters? I think most of the fandom has either played or witnessed the game for themselves, but i'm not sure i want to take chances.**

**As much as it pains me to say it, i think Shuuichi and Ouma have become my new OTP. Don't get me wrong i still ship Komahina, but i love those two V3 boys so much.**

**It's funny, i already had the intended chapter 21 half finished, but then i thought of this and i was like 'boom' inspiration hit while i was going through the notes on my phone.**

**I'm not entirely sure what age the kids are in this story.**

**I wasn't exactly intending on the Nanny McPhee undertones, but with the plot in mind i guess it couldn't be helped. (and no Nagito is not magic).**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"I've _had_ it with these kids!"

Hajime Hinata could only groan as yet another babysitter stormed out of the house. He'd been called home from work for an emergency, only to be met with an angry child caretaker demanding to leave.

He looked back at his twins, Chiaki and Izuru, and could only sigh.

"Okay, what happened?"

The two kids looked at each other, then spoke at once.

"I wanted help with an experiment."

"And i wanted to play a game."

His only response was to sigh again. Though they were only children, they already showed clear signs of their own brands of genius. Chiaki was a lover and master of all things gaming, but was somewhat oblivious and a little slow in her talking speed. Meanwhile Izuru seemed to be somewhat of an academic prodigy already, but wasn't one for expressing his emotions very often.

As a result, their combined personalities were… unusual, to say the least. Not that Hajime wanted them to change, not one bit as he loved them dearly, but sometimes they were harder for other people to handle.

This meant he had to hire a new one, ASAP. As much as he wanted to stay home with them all the time, he had to work.

He spent the next while looking through online listings, and finally found a young man he was happy with. And as luck would have it, they were available to start the very next day, just in time for his next work shift too.

This would definitely work, right?

—

Nagito had been looking for work for a short while now.

Not that he really needed the money, due to being the only son of a wealthy family. But it was better then sitting alone in a cold, empty mansion with no company save his own thoughts.

Sure, he had staff, but it just wasn't the same. So he wanted to get out there, experience things and maybe do something with his life. So most of his adult life so far had been sent of traveling and a string of odd jobs.

Most recently, he'd entered the child care profession. Having lots of jobs meant he'd mostly had all the qualifications he needed, so after a bit of shuffling around and confirming details, he was registered as a child care worker.

Recently, he'd been hired out by a man around his age named Hajime Hinata. Reading through the request it revealed he was a single father of two, and needed someone to care for his children while he worked hard to provide for them.

He found that rather sweet. It was nice seeing a father care so much for his kids.

Lucky for him, the family of three lived locally, so it wasn't much of a walk from his house (more like mansion), to their house.

Upon arrival, he knocked on the door. He was greeted with a faint 'the doors open!'

He raised an eyebrow, but did as directed anyway.

Not a millisecond after he opened the door, a white lumpy projectile whizzed past his face. He barely managed to jerk his head out of the way, but part of it grazed his cheek.

He stood frozen, unsure what to do next.

Then, who he assumed was his client dashed around the hallway, looking quite stressed and pressed for time if he wasn't mistaken. A rather cute young man too, slim with brown hair, and golden brown eyes.

Then the man turned and saw him, instantly approaching the doorway where Nagito still stood.

"Oh thank god! Are you the child care i hired?"

"Yes, i'm Nagito Komaeda." He introduced himself. "You're Hajime Hinata?"

"Yes." The other man nodded. "Look i'm-l"

He abruptly stopped talking.

"What's that on your face?"

He lifted a hand, and gestured towards his cheek.

"It, uh, i don't know?" Nagito answered. "It just, sort of flew at my face when i opened the door."

The brunette looked past him, at what Nagito wasn't sure, and sighed. Then he turned his head to the staircase behind him.

"Izuru!" He shouted.

There were faint footsteps for a few seconds, then a head covered in black hair poked itself around the corner.

"Yes father?"

"I thought you said you'd finished with your mashed potatoes!"

"Incorrect." The child replied. "You had asked if i was done _eating_ them, not if i was finished with them altogether."

Hajime groaned as if it was normal, and Nagito could only blink in confusion. That was awfully formal for a child.

The other turned back to Nagito, and must have seen the confusion on his face.

"Izuru's a bit of a child genius." He explained. "So if he sounds a little grown up for his age, that's why."

"Oh…" He supposed that wasn't impossible.

"Chiaki's an avid gamer, so honestly she won't be that hard to entertain. She does talk a little slow, but it's nothing to be concerned about, apparently she developed a habit of thinking before she responds to other people. It might seem like Izuru doesn't like you, but he just doesn't express his emotions very often."

He held out a hand, which Nagito shook.

"I really have to rush, otherwise i'd stay longer. There's plenty of food for them, and all the important numbers are on the fridge, which includes my mobile and work numbers."

"Got it." The albino nodded.

"Seriously, thank you so much."

With a parting pat on the shoulder, the father left, leaving Nagito alone with the two children.

Honestly, Nagito was rather content with his life. Despite not really following his parents into their company, he was rather enjoying himself with his current lifestyle.

So really…

There was no where else he'd rather be.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I had to plug the mouse in my laptop, cause moving things around is an absolute pain otherwise. I mean i can still do it, it's just very annoying.**

**I was also out of ideas for the chapter, and there are other stories i desperately want to write. So i may come back and continue this sometime in the future. **

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	22. Worst Thing Someone Said to Me

**It took me a while to think of something for this, and then it literally came to me while i was eating dinner the other night.**

**As i'm typing this, i have a band-aid around the end my right pointer finger, which sucks because i'm right handed. Plus, it's super annoying to try and type when you can't fully bend one of your fingers.**

**Although good news, i have the next two chapters after this pre-written, so at least you guys will have updates for a little while.**

**Ps. Nagito MAY be slightly OOC, but i tried my best to keep him in character despite the plot. Also, his parents are assholes, just for this chapter though.**

**Hope you guys like this :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

As the son of a rich family, a lot had been expected of Nagito Komaeda. The usual rich kid stuff, play something musical, learn a bunch of stuff, high class manners, and all the good upper class things. And being the _only_ son and heir of a prominent Japanese family, it became even more important.

For the most part, he was happy to go along with it. Be a good son, marry a nice rich young lady, and produce some heirs to continue the family line.

Until he'd met him.

Hajime Hinata.

The brunette had been an assistant in a library, and since Nagito loved to read, he'd been a regular through the wooden doors, despite having his own vast selection of books back at his mansion. Something about the cute brunette that stacked the shelves had kept him coming back. The two had struck up conversation, and they'd found that they got along quite well.

After some time, Hajime had asked him out on a date, and having grown feelings for the other too, immediately agreed. It didn't fully hit him until the other had reached for his hand, that he'd frozen in realisation.

His _parents_.

Oh no, what would his parents say? Hajime was both of a lower status and another boy, there's no way they'd accept him as Nagito's lover. As much as he hated it, there was no way they'd change their minds.

Hajime had looked nervous, asking him if it was something he really wanted. Which in turn prompted him to tell the brunette his fears and what he was thinking. Which led to Hajime suggesting something that surprised him.

They could have a secret relationship.

A secret? Him? The last time he'd kept something so important from his parents, was when he was a small child, and had accidentally knocked over a vase. That hadn't lasted long though, as he'd been too kind to let his parents think it was one of the maids.

But one look into those mesmerising eyes, and he agreed.

From then on, they'd snuck around, meeting and going on dates without letting anyone else know.

And as wary as Nagito was about the whole situation, it was completely worth it.

The way Hajime would blush at a compliment, how the colour of his eyes would change in the sunlight. How his paler skin contrasted with Hajime's own more tanned complexion. He loved everything about him. He was nothing short of perfect, and everything Nagito could ask for in a partner.

He'd even met Hajime's parents. The couple were nothing but loving and understanding the whole time during the relationship, and they were actually quite fond of Nagito, treating him like part of the family and showing him such kindness that he was almost overwhelmed. They had even agreed to help the two keep the secret. Honestly, Nagito liked Hajime's parents, and he was glad that his boyfriend had a kind and supportive family.

But he was underestimating his own.

"Nagito, dear?" His mother called his attention.

That particular night, both him and his parents were seated together in the dining hall, which was a rare occurrence. Normally, his father would be working on something or other, and well… sad as it was, he wasn't sure what his mother usually did. But what he knew for certain is that when he was home, he usually ate alone.

But tonight, he had been specifically summoned, and both his parents were already seated when he got there.

This alone already made him nervous.

"Yes mother?"

"We…" Both parents shared a glance. "We've come to a decision."

"A decision?" Nagito repeated, confused.

"Yes, son." His father affirmed. "A decision concerning you."

"What about me?"

"We've decided to set you up with a noble lady."

Nagito promptly choked on the sip of his drink he'd just taken.

"You… you've set me up?"

"Yes Nagito, we've set you up." His father looked annoyed about repeating himself. "You're our only son, and it's high time you settled down to continue the family line."

He said nothing at first, unable to accept what was happening at first.

"With… _who_, may i ask?" He then forced out.

No, no way. This had to be the worst timing ever, of _course_, right as he's finally found someone he could happily spend the rest of his life with, _now_ of all times his parents arrange a marriage?

Either they'd somehow found out about him and Hajime, or this was some serious bad luck.

"You have been matched with the heiress of the Enoshima family."

There was a loud clatter, as Nagito had abruptly dropped his cutlery onto his plate.

"_Her?!_ You can't be serious!"

"Nagito! You will not raise your voice at your mother!" HIs father snapped. "We have decided, and that's final!"

"Her parents have agreed." His mother added. "In three months time, the two of you will be married."

His knuckles went white as his grip tightened on the knife and fork in his hands.

"No."

"Excuse me, boy?" His father narrowed his eyes.

Well shit. The 'no' had slipped out before Nagito's brain had fully caught up with what his mouth was saying. Now his parents were glaring at him.

What should he do? Well… his parents had already heard what he said, so it's not like he could pretend he didn't say it.

No going back now he supposed. He took a deep breath, and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

"No. I will not marry her."

And just he expected, all hell broke loose.

"How dare you be so rude!"

"You are our son! Don't you even think of ignoring what we say!"

From there, the once peaceful dinner had descended into a family argument unlike anything they had ever known. Usually Nagito was mild mannered, the quiet obedient son, so this defiance, in the view of his parents, had come out of nowhere.

For the most part, they had been going around in circles, until his mother had said something different.

"Do you have some kind of secret paid wench hidden away?"

Before he could fully register what he was saying, he'd exploded.

"_HE IS NOT JUST SOME PAID WHORE!"_

This was probably the loudest he had ever spoken spoke to his parents. It took several seconds of stunned silence for him to notice, and then the implications of what he'd actually said sunk in.

Oh god. _Oh my god_. He had just screwed up in the worst possible way. All the trouble to keep their relationship secret, and now he'd just blurted it out because he couldn't control his temper for five seconds. Oh god what-

"You're involved with a MAN?!" His father shouted.

Oh boy, here we go. Nagito had to steel his resolve, and not back down for a second. He loved Hajime, he really did.

And now he would prove it.

"Yes father, you heard correctly. I'm dating a boy i met at the library. Hajime Hinata is a nice young man, and he makes me happy."

"You mean the assistant? The one at the library you said you were 'studying' in?" His mother questioned, unimpressed.

It wasn't something he'd usually say, but this was the perfect opportunity.

"Yes mother. Let's just say i found _(-and did- he muttered)_ more in the library then just reading books."

The horrified look on his mother's face was almost worth it.

His father, however…

"You will stop this extremely bad joke right now! You will marry the Enoshima girl, and-"

"I don't give a toss about the Enoshima family!"

Oh boy, he didn't think it was possible for his father to look more furious then he did in that moment.

"You dare defy me?!" His father shouted. "All these years boy, we've fed you, clothed you, put a roof over your rich spoiled head, and _this_ is how you thank us?!"

"No, you don't get it!" Nagito argued back. "All those same years you like to talk about so much? I've obeyed, done what you wanted, listened to orders and never made a fuss, and been the perfect son you've always wanted. But now, just because i want to marry someone i love instead of some strange rich girl, your angry at me?"

"This is not the way i raised you son!"

"Like you've ever been there! Have you ever done anything for me without relaying it through a maid?"

He thought the man couldn't look more furious? Well his father had just topped himself again.

"How _dare_ you be ungrateful for all i've ever done for you!"

"You mean all the _maids_ you've ordered have done?"

"You will quit this delusion you're in right now! Another boy? How ridiculous! You will marry the Enoshima girl or so help me…"

"NO!" Nagito argued back. "I love him, and i won't leave him now just because you can't accept it!"

"You will obey your parents Nagito." His mother stared at him pointedly.

"Or what?" Nagito challenged. "No matter what, you can't change how i feel."

His father stared at him, furious expression remaining on his face.

"Then leave." His father stated simply.

"Ex…cuse me?"

"You heard me." Came the reply. "If you like this peasant boy so much, then you can go join him."

"You can't be serious!" Nagito exclaimed.

"No, you seem to be quite set in defending your little fantasy. So if you can't snap back into reality, then you shouldn't stick around and be a disgrace to this house and this family."

"Reality? Disgrace?" Nagito repeated. "Just because i'm not conforming to your version of my life, suddenly i'm a disgrace?"

"I will not repeat myself again. You either do what your told, or don't set foot in this house again until you do."

Abruptly, Nagito stood up, not caring about the scraping sounds the chair made as he did so.

"You think i am the disappointment?" Nagito asked. "Think again. It's _you_ two that have disappointed _me_. Why do you think i never told you about Hajime? About the exact nature of our relationship? Or even the fact that your precious only son is no longer a virgin?"

"You _mean_ you went and-"

"I'm not finished!" Nagito interrupted his horrified mother. "It's a sad day when a child can't even trust his own parents, the ones that are supposed to love and support them the most. But because they are so narrow minded and ignorant, that they can't just let their child be happy. I am not a doll, not a possession for you to just sell off to whoever you think has the shiniest case. I am a living, breathing human being with my own thought and dreams. But do you care? Does the slightest thing about who i am as a person matter to you?"

He fixed both his parents with a stare.

"Of course not, all you want is the mindless obedient son. Well guess what? Sorry to disappoint you, but i've finally found someone i could honestly see myself loving and growing old with, and just because it's another boy, does _not_ mean you get to deprive me of the one person that makes me happy!"

After finishing his tirade, he took a deep breath. Both of his parents were dead silent.

Without a second glance back to them, Nagito promptly turned around and headed to his room.

"Just like you wanted, i'm leaving this house, since it's clear you two won't accept me being happy. So feel free to contact me when you finally get over yourselves."

As Nagito walked out of the gates that night, with several bags in hand…

He didn't have a single regret.

Hajime was completely and totally worth it, no matter what.

…..

At the Hinata residence, both son and parents had settled down for dinner.

His mother, as usual, had made a nice home cooked meal. It wasn't all they ate, but despite the frequency, Hajime could honestly say he'd never get tired of his mothers cooking. The warmth and care she put into it always made it worth eating.

About halfway through the meal, a knocking sounded at the front door. Both parents paused and looked at each other, confused.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No dear, are you?"

"I'm not either, so who is that?"

Out of curiosity, Hajime had stood up, and walked over to the door. Right as his hand was approaching the doorknob, a second, quieter knocking sounded.

"Coming!" The brunette called out to whoever was there.

He swung the door open slowly, half afraid it was a burglar or something, and promptly hurried to open it the rest of the way when he saw exactly who it was.

Vaguely, he heard a taxi speeding away, but he paid no mind.

"Nagito? What are you doing here this late?"

His boyfriend fiddled with his sleeves, avoiding Hajime's gaze. Why wouldn't he look at him? And why did he look so… miserable?

"I… well…"

He looked behind the albino, only to see several suitcases in a neat pile… why was…?

His heart sunk as he realised what must have happened.

"Oh, Nagito…"

He immediately pulled the other into a hug. Nagito's arms instantly tightening around him in return. After several tender moments, Hajime pulled back slightly.

"Come inside, quick we don't want any of your stuff stolen. Or more importantly, you getting cold."

Nagito silently nodded, and the two moved his bags inside together, Hajime shutting the door behind him when they were done.

"Hajime! Who was it at the door?" He heard his mother call.

He turned to his boyfriend, and held out his hand.

"Come on, my parents love you, there's no reason to worry, right?"

A nod was received again, and the two boys made their way to the dining hall.

At the sight of their new guest, his mother's expression brightened.

"Nagito! Oh dear, how has life been treating you?"

She instantly enveloped the said boy into a hug, which after a moment of surprise, he let go of Hajime's hand to return.

"Hello ma'm, i'm sorry to intrude so late…"

"Nonsense, my boy." Hajime's father stood up. "You're always welcome here."

He held his hand out, which Nagito, released from his mother's hug, held out his own, and the two shook hands.

"Mother, there's…" He looked at Nagito, who slowly nodded, understanding what he was about to say. "Nagito needs a place to stay."

"No offence Nagito." Hajime's father spoke. "But aren't your family quite well off, financially speaking?"

Before Hajime could answer that, or tell his father to drop it, Nagtio himself spoke.

"They, uh… they found out about my relationship with Hajime today. And, well… let's just say they weren't very happy or accepting about it."

Recognition filled Mr. Hinata's face, which then turned to anger.

"Lowly bastards…" He muttered. "Some people can't just let their own children be happy…"

While his father was more angry at the parents, Hajime's mother was looking upset at Nagito's situation.

"They kicked you out?" She gasped. "Just for dating our little boy? What horrible people!"

"So he can stay, right?"

"Of course!" His mother exclaimed. She took one of Nagito's hands, and squeezed it affectionately. "Your such a nice boy, and you make our Hajime so happy. You are more then welcome here, you hear me?"

Nagito nodded, a small smile working it's way onto his face. Hajime was relieved to see his boyfriend happier, even if it was only by a little.

"I agree with my wife, Nagito. Your a good match for our son, and we would rather no-one else for our future son-in-law, right Hajime…?"

The last part was directed towards him with a 'subtle' nod.

"Dad…." He groaned, ignoring Nagito's inquisitive look. The light blush that was also on his cheeks was absolutely adorable.

Truth be told, he had actually been planning to propose soon. He had confided in his parents, who smiled and supported his decision fully. And his dad had almost ruined it, he loved his dad, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

With some hushed apologies about intruding from Nagito, he had been sat down at the dinner table, and included in the family meal without a single moment of doubt.

After the meal had been finished, and his mother stubbornly refusing Nagito's help with the dishes, they had moved his cases into the living room, to be put in Hajime's room later. After that task was done, he was seated alone on the couch with his boyfriend.

"Hey, Nagito?"

Said albino turned to him.

"You… are you okay?"

His face fell slightly, and Hajime almost regretted asking that question.

"I… i will be. It's just, they were my parents you know? I knew they wouldn't accept us, but it still stings."

He pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, which the other returned.

After a few seconds, they separated, Hajime keeping hold of one of Nagito's paler hands.

"Hey, uh… Nagito?"

Nagito raised an eyebrow, but nodded for him to continue.

"I, uh… jeez, how do i say this?"

He slid off the couch, kneeling in front of his boyfriend, who now had both eyebrows knitted in confusion. He'd kept hold of the hand he was holding.

He reached for the small box he'd hidden under the couch.

"Nagito, i love you so much. Words can't even express how i feel about you."

The albino's eyes widened, probably dawning on him what was about to happen.

"I know your family won't accept us, so maybe, just maybe… could i officially welcome you into our own?"

"You… what…?"

"Nagito Komaeda, will you marry me?"

It worried Hajime when only silence and a dumbfounded expression answered him. It worried him even more when tears started running down the albino's face.

"Nagito…?"

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was bowled over by a green and white blur.

"Oh, Hajime! Yes, yes, _YES!_"

A relieved chuckle escaped his lips, as he returned the bone-crushing hug he had been tackled into.

He heard a gasp from the dining area, which probably his mother (and by extension his father) had seen the whole thing play out. And if the sound of sniffles and his mother blowing her nose was any indication, they more then approved.

"My boys are all grown up!" His mother sobbed theatrically, leading to his father rolling his eyes, but smiling and 'comforting' her all the same. His father nodded at him with a smile, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the two boys.

After he convinced his now fiancee (_god_ he loved that word on Nagito) to move back a little, he took his hand, and slid the ring he had picked out -an embarrassing shopping trip with his mother- onto Nagito's ring finger. It gave him no little satisfaction to see it there, it fitted and suited him perfectly.

They both gazed at each other, amazed that they had managed to find someone so perfect.

This would be the start of the rest of their lives together…

And they couldn't be happier.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Yeeeeees, i did the proposal scene! My boys only deserve the finest of happiness.**

**I actually followed the title prompt this time (gasp!), it was in Nagito's POV section, but i couldn't just end it there, could i? There's too much angst, these two just deserve be happy dammit! XD**

**I'm not entirely sure this was articulated the exact way i envisioned, but i'm satisfied with what i wrote.**

**I actually had to google 'complexion', because my brain decided to go 'that doesn't sound like a word'. You know when you repeat a word so much it doesn't sound like a word anymore? Yeah that happened to me with 'complexion' oops haha.**

**I really need to get out of this 'blushing schoolgirl' stage. Like yes i won't be writing full lemons anytime soon, but jeez it's not like i can pretend more adult topics don't exist forever. Good god i need to get over my own embarrassment, am i right?**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	23. Places I've Lived

**I really wanted to do a vampire AU. Though i had two prompts i was considering, i ultimately came up with this.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

As a vampire, Hajime had lived in many places over the years. Europe, Asia, pretty much everywhere at some point or another.

Wandering was usually better for vampires, if you stayed in one place to long, people questioned why you didn't age. It was either that, or going through the legal hassle of 'handing down' and having each generation supposedly looking the same as his predecessor. Or you could just isolate yourself somewhere and live in peace. So between those three options, he had opted to travel.

But eventually, he had settled down in Japan.

"Hey, Hajime…"

And there were some days…

"Do the thing."

He regretted it because…

"Please?"

Because of his boyfriend.

Nagito Komaeda was rather odd, by human standards. Though he had seen worse, for some reason the boy with the white hair interested him. So against the vampire norm, he started dating him, leading him to give up his wandering lifestyle and settle down, against his better judgement.

But goddamit…

"C'mon Hajime, pretty please?"

The brunette sighed, he wouldn't give this up would he?

"Fine…."

He turned towards his boyfriend.

"I vant to suck your blood." He deadpanned, making fake 'claws' with his hands.

This set the other off giggling, laughing so hard he almost fell off the couch they were both sitting on.

As much as he loved Nagito, he could be such a little shit sometimes.

—

Sometime after he had come to Japan, he had come across the boy alone passing through an alley at night. So naturally, he had been fully prepared to have his usual feed and leave.

But instead, when he revealed his vampire nature, it never mattered since they were always made to forget (Hajime had never liked killing), this strange person with the white hair had started giggling. Why was he laughing? People were normally scared when cornered by something like him.

Of course, the first words the albino had spoken, were asking if he didn't sparkle… brilliant.

Those goddamn movies really hadn't done much for the reputation of vampires. They'd gone from dark and mysterious monsters to love-sick sparkling saps, according to the movie going public. Especially with teenage girls. So all in all… just no.

But, something stood out about this boy. He didn't know what it was, but something about his attitude and demeanour interested him. For some reason, he felt as if this was a complicated puzzle, and he wanted to solve it.

As time went by, he slowly befriended the strange boy with the white hair, whose name he learnt was Nagito Komaeda. And eventually, this friendship transitioned into a relationship.

One day he had sat the other down, and asked him if he was okay with this, if he fully understood what it meant to date a being such as him. But the other had insisted, he knew what he wanted, and he would accept Hajime no matter what.

"_As long as you don't replace my whole fridge with blood packets." _He had said teasingly.

He had then educated his now-boyfriend on the truths and lies about vampire lore. They could eat regular human food, though they didn't need to, it was really the blood that was vital. And they could actually be out during they day, vampire were just more active at night because it was harder for mortals to see them feeding (or doing other vampire stuff, whatever that was). And for gods sake _no_, they did not goddamn sparkle.

The other had laughed at Hajime's face while he explained that last one.

Though… he should've known the peace couldn't last.

Nagito had come up terminally ill, to both their shock. But then, after a few days of being unusually silent, Nagito had made a request.

He wanted Hajime to turn him into a vampire as well.

His knee-jerk reaction was to say no, to refuse. He had known some older vampires in the past who hadn't given such choice. And for an instant, the resulting misery had flashed through his mind. He couldn't do that to Nagito, he couldn't push the other into eternal suffering like that.

But Nagito had insisted, near begged Hajime to do it right then and there. He had almost cried when he said he didn't want to leave him. And though Hajime was reluctant, he would miss the other too. Though it had only been a matter of years, he had seriously fallen in love with the other boy, and would miss him terribly when he died.

So with both conflicting thoughts in his mind, he had made Nagito a compromise.

He would do it, but only when he had to. Even though Nagito had made it abundantly clear that he wanted to do this, he was fully willing and had made his choice, he wanted the other to experience as much of his human life while he still could. As much as he understood why Nagito wanted to hurry the process, there was no going back once he was no longer mortal. At first Nagito was reluctant, but seeing the logic, he had agreed.

So for the time being, they lived happily together in Nagito's family mansion. Hajime ironically thought it would make an ideal stereotypical vampire hangout, a large mansion on the edge of town? Yeah, the thought had made him laugh once or twice. Once, Nagito had asked what the joke was, and after having it explained to him, he saw the humour in it too.

Until the promised time came, they were together, and they were happy.

That's what mattered.

—

"Hey Hajime, can we have garlic bread tonight?"

"Think you'll explode if we attend someone's wedding?"

"Can i use you as a replacement disco ball at home? No? Shame."

_Such. A. Little. Shit._

Even thought he damn well _knew_ that most of the vampire myths were bullshit, he continued to be a little smart-ass and ask questions like this.

The flat looks he received at such inquiries only seemed to amuse his lover further.

Though he would probably never stop teasing with the sarcastic questions, Hajime loved him all the same. As exasperated as he got with him some days, he could never seem to stay angry for long.

He'd lived a lot of places in his time, for sure…

But he'd rather live nowhere else then here.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I don't think i spent as much time focusing on the title prompt as i probably should have, but i hope what i've written makes up for it.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	24. I'll Love You If

**This came to me as i was literally laying down to go to sleep. And if experience has taught me anything, it's that i better write it now or else I'm going to forget it when i wake up tomorrow. **

**(I came up with this before i finished chapter 17).**

**I think i went full on sappy for this chapter. Talk about a valentines poem, huh? **

**Regardless, enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

People think that 'I love you' can only be said between lovers. Like someone your dating, or a man to his husband on their wedding day. It's been so ingrained in society, that we've come to believe that every utterance of those three little words holds the same meaning.

When a young shopper says 'i love that' bag or item of clothing. It may not be romantic love, but it doesn't mean they likes the bag any less. It's something they can see themselves with, be proud of having. Something that can give them confidence. The right fashion or accessories can always brighten someones day.

Why do we feel awkward when we say 'i love you' to our friends? It means we feel a kinship, a bond between two people that while not necessarily of the lovers kind, is still a powerful bond nonetheless. They are someone we can feel conformable with, that makes cheers us up and gives us comfort. A friend we can truly trust is someone to be treasured. 'I love you', is a symbol of how much a person's presence has come to mean to you.

The same goes for our pets. Even though they can't talk like us, for some people they are one of the most valuable sources of company they have. They are loyal companions that are there for you no matter what, that are always happy to see you. They give affection freely and without hesitation.

Though there are many forms of love, true love should never be discounted. It's called 'true' love for a reason. It does not lie or falter, a pure and unconditional feeling shared by two lucky people.

A love that can go beyond any strife and situation. Someone who the first on your mind when you wake up, and the last person you think about when you fall asleep. Someone who hold and supports you, without expecting anything in return. A person that you can laugh and joke with, but will also support you through any fears and weaknesses. They do not ridicule or define you, but accept you for everything you are, and everything you come to be. Someone you can give your whole heart to without fear, and who you'd gladly keep theirs safe in return.

No matter how big or small, love is a feeling that can bring each and every person happiness.

So when i say i love you…

I mean it in every sense of the word. Because you are the most precious thing in my life.

I love you.

I love you so much.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**My god what did i write? Fan fiction or shakespeare? It probably wasn't even anything good to be embarrassed about. Aha, hope you liked it either way.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	25. Future Plans

**YEEE-HAAA! I'm on a roll with this story! I'm finally fully buckling down and picking it back up again.**

**(Let's hope i didn't jinx myself with that statement aha…)**

**As always, lol, it took me a little bit to figure out how i was going to do this. I hope you like what i ended up with.**

**Was also longer then i originally thought it was going to be, but that's not a problem, right?**

**Also, are people liking my recent chapters? I was really proud of the last few, but i haven't got any feedback, so i wouldn't know if people like what i'm writing.**

_**(No i'm not trying to call attention to myself, i just wanna know if i'm doing well, is all)**_

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

As a child, Nagito had high hopes for the future.

It was your usual kids stuff, where small children dream of being princesses, astronauts, or whatever else they had their tiny little hearts set on.

Nagito himself had wanted to be a traveler. His mother and father worked a lot, running a company, but they always made whatever time they could for their only son.

When his parents were home, they showed him pictures of various places they went to for business deals. Africa, Europe, America, pretty much anywhere they went, there were people to meet, stories to tell, so many places and experiences, it was so exciting to the young boy. Who had immediately proclaimed he was going to be an adventurer when he grew up.

His parents had smiled fondly at him, and assured him that when he got bigger, they'd start taking him anywhere he wanted to go. He was a smart boy, and his parents sometimes took him into the local head office when they had time. He had made a couple of suggestions and tried to be helpful, wanting to make his parents proud, but being young he didn't really grasp the full aspects of running a company.

When he was ten, his parents finally took him on a vacation to San Cristobal Island. He was so _happy_…

But his priorities were vastly changed after that day.

Being the only son and heir, he had now inherited everything from his parents. Fortune, possessions, anything that his parents had owned, was now passed onto him.

Some (mostly the more ignorant) people thought he should at least be happy with what he got. Most kids and pretty much anyone else would have loved to be in his position…

He just wanted his parents back.

He wanted his mother to hug him and sing him to sleep at night. He wanted his father to hold him and compliment him when he made a good suggestion at the head office. Most of all, he just wanted them back, embracing him and telling him everything would be alright.

But unfortunately, life didn't work that way.

Now with an appointed caretaker, a man of about twenty named Izuru Kamakura (he briefly mentioned having a younger brother his age, but Nagito couldn't remember the other boys name), he had no choice but to keep going with his life. As sad as he was, he was forced to face the harsh reality that no matter how much he cried, nothing would bring his parents back.

Izuru, being his guardian by law, was technically the head of the company and keeper of the fortune until Nagito came of age. But surprisingly, always managed to include Nagito and ask for his input, though he didn't really have to. Izuru made sure to take the time to explain and teach things to the young heir, never showing an ounce of impatience.

He had felt slightly guilty about monopolising all of Izuru's time, and asked wether looking after him was cutting into time with the others own family.

Izuru had explained, in his usual monotone voice, that his parents and younger brother lived several towns over, and so he didn't really see them often. And his family weren't exactly rich enough to constantly make the long travel, thus why they had never made an appearance at the mansion.

After that conversation Nagito had made sure to give Izuru some time off every now and again, so he could travel and visit his family. Even though the black haired man had never said it aloud, Nagito could see the (mostly hidden) look of gratitude in the others face.

This continued for several years. As time went by, Izuru had practically become family to the lonely Nagito. Sure, the older man was quiet and stoic most of the time, but he was caring and supportive in his own silent way.

And now that Nagito had celebrated his 18th birthday, and the papers had all been signed, he was officially and legally the head of the Komaeda company, and sole holder of every cent of the inheritance money.

Izuru, stoic as ever, had simply congratulated Nagito on growing up. Giving him a present, and not even inquiring what was to happen to him now Nagito was head of the company.

Of course, this lack of concern made Nagito wonder, did he want to leave? Was he unhappy with him? Even though Nagito considered him family, he couldn't help but worry.

Izuru, perceptive as ever, upon seeing Nagito's worried glances at him had correctly guessed what was wrong. (Nagito wasn't entirely convinced the the other man wasn't psychic to some degree.)

He bluntly stated that he would accept whatever decision the albino made, and that he had no say in it whatsoever regardless of his own feelings, since Nagito owned everything now, it was up to the younger to decide what would happen.

In a heartbeat, Nagito made his decision.

When he'd first put forward his proposal to his -now former- caretaker of almost ten years, Izuru had remained silent at first. But after a few moments, the others mouth had twitched in what others would call annoyance, but Nagito could see the beginnings of a small smile.

Izuru would stay in the company, serving as his advisor, secretary of sorts, and just all around be his second in command. Later when he made the announcement at the head office building, the higher ups had protested at the sudden change, but as Izuru had stated the week before on his birthday, Nagito's word was now law within the company, regardless of anyone's opinion.

So now here he was, running the company. It made him sad when he thought about he was inheriting it much earlier then he should have, but he liked to think he was doing his parents proud, by continuing their legacy.

Life would be normal from here on out.

Right?

—

Hajime was nervous.

Very nervous.

He had just scored a job with the Komaeda company, and working in the head office no less!

He'd gotten the job through his older brother, Izuru. The older sibling had been away looking after the last living Komaeda after the boys parents died in a plane crash. It had been eight years, and even though he was silent and stoic, the two had gotten along fairly well, and he'd missed his brother.

So when his parents had suggested he move in with his older brother, Hajime had jumped at the opportunity.

The only problem, how would he get a job? He knew Izuru worked, apparently the Komaeda boy had kept him on as his second in command after officially inheriting the company. But what about him? He didn't want to sponge off his brother forever.

So then Izuru had gone and apparently asked his former charge to hire his younger brother, and thankfully Komaeda had agreed.

"Some of the higher ups weren't to keen on hiring someone new and young so abruptly." His brother had told him. "But Nagito over-ruled them."

Hajime was just thankful that the new boss was so kind. But he was curious as to why he just casually referred to the other as 'Nagito'.

"I have known and cared for Nagito Komaeda for nearly ten years, it would be stranger if i _did_ still refer to him by his last name." Izuru deadpanned.

Oh. Right. He'd felt a little sheepish for asking such an obvious question.

…

So now here he was, stranded in an empty hallway on his first day of work. Very excited, but also slight anxiety because he couldn't find him damn work station.

No only would he be embarrassed and look like an idiot, but if he couldn't do his job he'd let down the kind young man who'd hired him despite being told otherwise. Not to mention his brother had potentially stuck his neck out to get him this job.

Right as he was rounding another corner, barely keeping hold of the coffee he was holding, he'd come to an abrupt stop. Had he run into a wall?

The wall was a little to warm and not as solid as he expected, so he looked back up and focused on the area right in front of him.

He had run into a person. _And_ spilt his coffee on them, hot liquid splashing onto the other's wrist.

'_Way to go on first impressions you idiot!'_ He scolded himself.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologised.

The boy he'd bumped into only smiled pleasantly at him. A pretty cute boy, who couldn't be much older then him. Striking pale green eyes and a mop of brilliant white hair, he was casually dressed in a green coat, white shirt with some strange red design, and dark jeans with brown shoes.

All in all, pretty damn cute. The last thing he needed was to blurt that out loud like a moron though.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine, were you in a hurry?"

"Ah, yes. I'm trying to find my brother, i just started working here today."

"Oh? Your brother? Who is he? If i know him, i can help you find him if you'd like?"

"Oh! You really don't have to."

"No, really i don't mind." The stranger replied. "The burn will disappear in no time, who's your brother?"

Well, he was pretty lost. So he guessed he should accept this other boys help.

"Izuru Kamukura."

The albino's eyes widened comically.

"Izuru is your brother?"

He shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to seem like someone who just dropped names to get what he wanted. He hoped that wasn't the impression the other got.

But he was really surprised by the actual reaction he was presented with.

"Your Izzy's little brother!" The other laughed, happily jumping slightly while clapping his hands.

'_Izzy…?' _When would his older brother ever allow someone to refer to him by such a nickname?

"Uh… yes?"

"You must be Hajime!" The other boy had calmed down, but still smiling, had held out his hand. Hajime, not wanting to be rude, held out his own, and the two shook hands.

"Yes, that's me. And you are…?"

The other blinked, probably realising he hadn't introduced himself yet.

_(Hajime was most definitely not mentally referring to him as 'the really cute albino boy'… nope, not at all… )_

"How rude of me! My name is Nagito Komaeda, it's nice to meet you."

It was Hajime's turn to widen his eyes dramatically.

Komaeda, that's what he said, right? He definitely said that name… didn't he? Which means… oh no. Only his first day, and he was caught wandering around like an idiot, and spilt coffee on -of course!- the head of the entire freaking company! Oh yes, this was turning out to be a _stellar_ first day wasn't it?

Had his brother been more prone to expressing emotions, he knew Izuru would be laughing at him for this.

"Your Nagi- I mean, Komaeda? Wow, i'm so sorry!"

Nagito only laughed pleasantly.

"Oh please, feel free to call me Nagito. Any family of Izzy's is a friend of mine!"

"Okay then, uh… Nagito. And uh, Izzy…?"

The other snickered.

"He pretends to hate it, but he let's me call him that no matter how much he complains."

He couldn't help but laugh himself. He never thought he'd see the day where Izuru of all people let someone address him with such a cutesy nickname.

"So your looking for Izuru huh?"

"Yeah, he told me to show up, but didn't give me any instructions or directions."

"Typical Izuru." Nagito smiled with a small sigh. "I swear, he expects everyone to be as psychic as i think he is!"

"Uh… what?" Was Hajime's brilliant reply.

"He's just too _good_ at everything! And he pops up out of nowhere! I swear, he _has_ to be some kind of psychic person!"

Hajime blinked, then burst out laughing.

"Hm? Mind letting me in on the joke?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Hajime chuckled. "It's just, that's _exactly_ what i used to think growing up. Sometime's he'd move so fast and silently, i'd swear to mum and dad that he could either teleport, or was some kind of ninja."

After finally getting the joke, both boys were laughing together.

"So Izuru's always been like that then?"

"Yeah, even when i was a kid, he was always the silent genius type."

"Oh good, i thought maybe looking after me had caused him to go into emotional shutdown."

Both fell back into laughter, catching the attention of a couple of wandering employees.

While he enjoyed a good laugh (and he couldn't believe _who_ he was laughing with, of all people to meet), the sight of other people reminded him of why he'd collided with the other in the first place.

"So, uh, do you know where Izuru is?"

"Nope!" Nagito replied cheerfully.

"… seriously?"

"Ah, don't worry! Our little ball of sunshine has to be around somewhere."

Before Hajime could protest, his hand had been grasped by a much paler one, and he was being led down the hall, though to where Hajime didn't know. The other was chatting away happily, and he couldn't stop the red that came to his cheeks.

'_His hand is so soft…'_

The thought caused his face to go even darker red.

…

Meanwhile, any employee they had passed down the hall stared at them, seeing their usually quiet and polite head of the company, laughing so freely and holding hands with a strange boy they didn't know.

Which included a certain pair of stoic red eyes.

'_I knew bringing them together would prove to be interesting…'_

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Jesus christ, this chapter was over 2,000 words long! And that's not even including the author's notes.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	26. An Internal Conflict I Have

**Summer is here, which means two things for me; hot weather and christmas.**

**Kind of an intended SAO kinda AU, only the actual game isn't the main focus of the chapter, so that's why it's not really featured that much.**

**I recently downloaded Injustice 2 on my phone, and i gotta say, i'm not really impressed all that much so far. It might change if i play it more, but so far i like the original better. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Hajime had always been somewhat of an average boy.

Not really terrible at anything, but at the same time he wasn't exactly skilled in anything either. Everything, from his name to his appearance, was and always had been, painfully average.

But that had changed when he found online gaming.

He had grown up with hid childhood friend Chiaki, who had been an avid gamer for as long as he could remember. All types and consoles, she had one of the biggest game collections he had ever seen. Having rich parents probably helped.

So while he had been aware that games existed, and even played a few at Chiaki's insistence (not that he ever beat her at anything). But even as they entered their teenage years, the concept of online gaming had been something he had been vaguely aware of, but was mostly foreign to him.

But then Chiaki, bless her quiet brand of enthusiasm, had signed him up for one of the new VR RPG's that had come out, buying him the game and any necessary equipment. She had already made on of her own accounts of course, but her making one for himself had come as a surprise.

Class, powers and abilities, everything had been chosen for him. At least there was that, since he'd have no clue what he was doing should he create his own. And he'd also named his character, so there was that too.

So unpacking the new headset, which Chiaki had generously paid for, in his bedroom, he hadn't really expected much. A nice way to relax and kill some time now and again, maybe teaming up with Chiaki to go on quests from time to time (which was apparently a thing you could do, made sense he guessed).

But he had been utterly drawn in.

Now he hadn't turned into a recluse or anything, he still went to high school and talked to people, not forgetting his homework either. But every spare moment when he was home, he found himself putting on his headset, and logging into the fantasy world time after time.

He'd even made a friend.

…

_He'd been wandering through a forest area in the game, encountering some mildly powered monsters along the way. He'd levelled up quite a bit while playing so far, and even though he wasn't the most powerful player ever, he was satisfied with how strong his character had become._

_His cousin Izuru, had briefly teamed up with him to grind experience and provide healing assistance. But since the other boy was a genius that got bored easily, he had quickly lost interest in playing. If he'd ever do so again, Hajime couldn't be sure._

_So here he was, walking through the forest, minding his own business, when he'd heard someone approaching._

_He got out his sword, ready in case an enemy attacked. But he wasn't prepared for war would actually happen next._

"_Oh! Hello, are you lost too?"_

_Another boy came out of the surrounding bushes, and Hajime could swear that he looked like some mythical forest nymph or some other angelic being._

_But then he'd heard what the other said._

"_Lost? Do you need help?"_

"_Oh that would be fantastic! You see, my previous team ditched me in the forest, so now i'm all alone, and as i said, quite lost."_

"_You…" Hajime couldn't believe the other gave him that information so quickly. "You know you just told potentially crucial information to a stranger right? What if i was an assassin hired to kill you?"_

_He only received a cheerful laugh in response._

"_You look trustworthy, so it's fine. Besides, i'd only be logged out for a while right? Stats and gold, and everything you lose can all be recovered, so what's the worst that could happen?"_

"_Just because i won't kill you, doesn't mean other people won't challenge you. Do you have enough strength to get away if something happens?"_

"_Nope! I'm mostly magic based, largely versed in healing magic and a couple elemental attacks to defend myself in an emergency." _

_Good god, did this boy have any sense of danger?_

"_I…" Hajime sighed. "I'll team up with you and take you to the closest village, if you'd like."_

_The other's eyes sparkled at the offer, which Hajime definitely didn't find cute._

"_Would you? Thank you, that would be a big help!"_

_The two boys made small talk, chatting about any and every topic the came to mind. This of course, included the skills and abilities of their characters._

_When they'd reached the inn at the nearest village, Hajime was almost sad. Not heartbroken or anything, but the paler boy had made for quite an interesting conversation partner._

_But then the other boy, who's character name was simply 'Yuki', had made a proposal._

"_I'm mostly a supportive character, and your a fighter, right? I… well, i've quite enjoyed your company, selfish as it may seem, so would you like to maybe… team up?"_

_Hajime had smiled, and agreed._

….

From then on, the two boys had become quite inseparable within the parameters of the virtual reality. Both of them were careful not to expose to much of their personal details, but they had become quite close friends over time.

Then Chiaki caught wind of it.

"You made a friend?" She smiled, placing a hand over her heart. "That's great, i was concerned when i didn't get a party invite from you."

Hajime looked to the side briefly, sheepish expression on his face. While they were friends in their game accounts, he'd completely forgotten to party up with Chiaki, instead going on quests and partnering up with 'Yuki'.

"I… heh, sorry about that."

"It's alright." Bless Chiaki's never-ending amount of patience and kindness. "I'm just glad you have someone other then me to talk to."

"Hey, i talk to-"

"You tolerate classmates. How many of them would you say you know as well as 'Yuki'?"

"We… don't know each other's name?"

"It's an online game, i'd be surprised if you did. It's only natural to take safety precautions."

"…."

"See? You don't have any close bonds other then me, and now this 'Yuki'."

She was right, she usually was in her advice.

"That's… not bad?"

"No, it's good you've made a friend." Chiaki stated. "But i do think you should consider meeting in real life."

"In real life? We don't even know where we both live."

"Exactly. Look, i'm not saying to propose to the boy, but if you don't at least know what each other look like, then you may as well have bonded with the character, instead of the person behind them."

He knew where Chiaki was coming from, and the point she was trying to make. But he didn't know. He could make all the excuses in the world about how he wasn't ready and wasn't sure what the other boy wanted.

But really, he was scared.

He was all too aware of how painfully average he was. And that was the problem. Would the other hate him? Be disappointed? He was unsure, other people during his childhood hadn't played with him because he was too boring.

He didn't want 'Yuki' to leave him too.

He treasured the other's friendship, and if they met in real life, he wasn't sure if the other would like what he saw.

Chiaki had nodded at his explanation.

Should he tell the other? Or should he keep it to himself? The topic of their outside lives was going to come out sooner or later.

But what should he do?

He didn't know.

—

"You need to tell him."

Nagito had been invited by his friend Chiaki to have lunch at the cafe, and upon his arrival, this was the first statement he was met with.

"Him who?"

"Nagito…"

He sighed.

He'd spent ages building a friendship within the game with another player called 'Hiraku', and truth be told, he wasn't much of a gamer usually. Nowadays, he only logged on so regularly to see his friend.

At some point, he had told Chiaki, and she had immediately jumped on his statement, asking about details. He was unsure why the pinkette wanted to know, but he'd told her anyway.

Apparently, the player he made friends with was a real life childhood friend of hers. She would only tell him that his name was Hajime, and he was a brunette young man his age.

At least he was who he said he was. It wasn't that he doubted the other, but it was always nice to have something you knew confirmed.

"I… i just can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Does it matter?"

Chiaki gave him a blank look, and Nagito sighed again.

"Chiaki, not that i don't value your opinion, but why are you so insistent on this?"

"…i think he has a crush on you."

Nagito promptly choked on the sip of coffee he'd taken.

"C…crush? No way, you can't be serious, right?"

The gamer puffed out her cheeks.

"Why would i lie?"

"Sorry…"

When Chiaki didn't speak again, he knew what she was waiting for.

"Why would you think he has a crush on me?"

"Simple. Has Hajime ever asked about your home life? If you look like your character? Or even your real first name?"

"No. I always assumed it was because he wouldn't want to know someone like me…"

"That's wrong."

"And how do you know that?"

"Listen. I know Hajime. The only reason he wouldn't ask you any of this, well over two years of being friends, is actually the opposite. He's actually scared, and doesn't ask anything about you because he's afraid he'll scare you off."

"That's ridiculous." Nagito cut in. "He doesn't have anything to fear from me."

"…"

"Come on, am i that scary?"

"It's not you."

"…?" Nagito tilt his head, confused.

"He's… always struggled with being average. So even if he did like you, and he does, he won't say anything because he's too afraid you won't like who he really is. In short, he thinks he's not good enough for you."

"That's ridiculous!"

"… didn't you just tell me the same thing?"

"I…well…" He knew he had no argument for that.

"This is the only reason why i decided to tell you. Because i love you both dearly, but neither of you will do anything unless something changes."

Once again, he knew Chiaki was right.

It was a little comforting to know that his friend had the same fear, but it didn't lessen his own anxiety.

Would he like him? Should he reveal that he knows the others name? No that was a stupid idea. Should he ask the other first? It was so confusing.

Different thoughts and questions were flying around in his mind, but it was hard to focus on just one.

But both boys were thinking along the same lines with one unanimous thought.

'_I really want him to like me…'_

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Perhaps the most addictive game/s i've ever played is the Danganronpa series.**

**I saw the DR1 anime first, then i was like 'whoa there are games?!' and from there, i've been firmly hooked ever since. It's been a good few years now, and i regret absolutely nothing.**

**There was a lot less focus on both the VR game and the chapters prompts then i originally intended.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	27. What I'm Doing Tomorrow

**I wanted to try my hand at a single parent AU, and this is the result of my attempt. **

**I'm at like 30,000 words already, which means i can be slightly lax about my word count for the next four chapters if i wanted to and still be maintaining my 1,000 words per chapter goal. Not that i'm gonna slack, but it's a little less stress i guess.**

**Ps. I got the kid's names from a generator.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"_Saki did what now?"_

"_I'm afraid, Mr. Hinata, your daughter has been involved in a fight at school. We need you to come pick up your daughter, and we also need you to come in tomorrow to discuss this matter."_

That had not been a call that Hajime was expecting to receive. He had just been going about his normal day at work, when he'd received a call from his daughters school.

And getting in a fight? Saki wasn't usually the type to get involved in such things, unless she's the one that's been hurt?

Thankfully for the worried father, his daughter was mostly unscathed. He'd allowed his friend Fuyuhiko to teach her to defend herself (on the condition that it was _only_ for defence, knowing the blonde would do it anyway), so at least there was that. But he didn't think she'd have to use it in school of all places.

That still didn't make him any less pleased.

On the drive home, Saki didn't seem to want to say much. Hajime wasn't that fussed, since he knew the truth would be coming out tomorrow either way. When he got home, he knew it probably wouldn't work but he asked again anyway.

"Sweetheart…?"

No answer.

He only sighed, and went about making dinner. Unfortunately for hi, it turns out not even making her favourite dinner was able to coax the truth out of her.

The next morning, she seemed a little more cheerful, but not enough to tell her father still. He knew it probably wasn't as bad as his imagination told him, but he couldn't help but worry.

Instead of going to class, Saki had to go with her father to the principles office. Hajime's mind whirled with possibilities, but hr tried not to work himself up to much. Saki hadn't been hurt, so what actually happened can't have been too bad.

'Well' he thought as he pushed open the door. 'I guess we'll find out.'

He walked in the room, and sure enough, the principle was sitting behind his desk. But also, sitting there, was a skinny young man his age with white hair, and a little girl with the same shade of hair in the seat next to him. The other two chairs, sitting further away, were occupied by a scowling boy and a sharp faced looking older woman. Hajime assumed these kids were each here with one of their parents.

There were two plastic chairs left empty next to the albino man and his daughter, which Hajime assumed were for him and Saki.

"Sorry if i'm late." He apologised.

"Nonsense, i understand adult can have busy lives." The principle dismissed. "So now that all involved are here, we can talk about what happened."

"Airi!"

Before Hajime could blink, his daughter had taken off towards the little girl with white hair, and enveloped her in a hug, who had rose out her own seat to return the embrace.

"….Airi?" Hajime asked. "Saki, is this your friend?"

"Yeah! Airi's my best friend!"

"Sorry about the plastic chairs." The principle interrupted. "There weren't enough chairs otherwise."

"No, no, that's fine." Hajime helped Saki into her chair, before taking his own.

"Now, onto the matter. As all of you have been informed, a fight has broken out. Usually, we would quietly informed the parents, but since there is allegedly bullying involved, we set a meeting with the parents to hopefully sort this out."

"Bullying…?" The White haired man echoed.

"Yes. But first, do you all know each other? Or do we need to do introductions?"

When a unanimous 'Introductions' was announced, the principle continued.

"Alright then, as you all know, i am the principle of this school. I think you should all introduce both yourselves and your children."

"Fine." The sharp faced woman grumbled. "I am Mary Rivers, and this is my son Danny."

"Nagito Komaeda, and this is my daughter, Airi."

Then it was Hajime's turn.

"Hajime Hinata, and this is Saki."

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, back to the incident at hand."

"Mary, your son Danny was hurt by Saki, correct?"

"She hit me!" The little boy whined.

Sure enough, Hajime could see bruises on the little boy. Was this what the principle meant by a fight?

"Yes, and Saki claims that she was defending young Airi here from Danny bullying her."

"Yes i was! Danny was being mean to Airi, so i beat him up!"

"Saki!" Hajime turned to his daughter. "No matter how rude someone is being, you can't just hit them."

"But uncle Fuyuhiko said-"

"Saki, you've seen how easy your uncle get's angry, i don't want you using his temper for your own behaviour."

"See? Your daughter has bad influences!" Mary interrupted. "And you call my son rude."

"Your son was accused of bullying, Ms. Rivers." Hajime replied calmly. "Even if Saki's not innocent, neither is he."

She scoffed and turned her head, but didn't argue further.

"Young man, you do understand why you're here, correct?" The principle addressed Danny directly. "Bullying is not acceptable in this school, surely you know that."

"Her hair looks weird! Only old people have white hair." The little boy piped up.

"That is not an acceptable excuse, young man."

"He's right you know." Mary argued. "How many people do you see with white hair other then old people?"

"Even so." The principle did not look impressed, and honestly neither was Hajime. "You do not control the colour of hair you were born with. It doesn't matter how rare it is, picking on another student just because they look different is, as i said, unacceptable in this school."

"What? Just because they're different, that means they're special?" The woman sneered.

Privately, Hajime thought 'Danny' probably deserved that bruise, if his mothers behaviour was any indicator.

"No. I expect them to be treated nicely like everyone else. If your son cannot understand such a simple rule, then i'm afraid action will have to be taken."

Mary glared at the principle.

"You do realise Mr. Komaeda can be entitled to sue you or the school if things continue to escalate, don't you? I suggest we, and by extension, _you_, fix this issue now before it spirals out of hand."

"From just commenting on her hair colour? Ridiculous."

The principle looked so fed up, it almost would have been funny in a different situation.

"For now, yes. But if this behaviour isn't seen too, who knows how much farther your son will go? I am suspending Danny for two weeks, and that is my final decision on this matter."

With a final glare at everyone else in the room, Mary Rivers marched her son out of the room, heels growing faint on the ground as she walked away.

The principle sighed, and turned back to the remaining people in the room.

"My apologies for this whole incident, i'm sorry you and your children had to be dragged here."

"No, it's okay." Hajime blinked, this was the first time Nagito Komaeda had spoken since the brunette got here. "As you said, it's better to discuss this now and fix it."

He had a rather nice voice, actually.

'_Not the time!'_ He scolded himself.

"As for your daughter Mr. Hinata, while she didn't instigate the situation, she still hit the boy unfortunately. So i'll have to ask miss Saki to stay home for a few days."

As much as he hated to admit it, he could see the logic in it, so he only nodded his head.

"And you Mr. Komaeda, while your daughter isn't in trouble, i suggest Airi takes a few days off."

Nagito nodded silently, and his daughter pouted, but also didn't say anything.

After finalising everything, and saying goodbye to the principle, the two fathers led their daughters outside, who were both surprisingly silent until they left the school doors.

It was awkward at first, neither parent knowing what to say. Their daughters, however, had no such problem, and were chatting away to each other happily.

It was Hajime who broke the adults silence first.

"So-"

"Daaaaad…" Airi interrupted. "I'm hungry."

Nagito chuckled.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll try and find something."

"Try…?"

"Oh, sorry." Nagito answered Hajime's confusion. "We're rather new here this school year, and we've found some things near our house, but we're not really all that familiar with the town yet."

"I see. Would you like to-"

"Daddy we can show them around!"

It was Hajime's turn to chuckle.

"Well, she's not wrong." He extended a hand to the other man. "Would you like to come with us to eat? I can show you and Airi around after."

"I'd like that."

Both men shook hands, and both would deny that their faces would go a little pink.

Their daughter weren't quite sure what this meant, but they grinned at each other and high-fived anyway.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I didn't put as much effort into naming the OC's as i did the Komahina children.**

**My attempt at a single parent AU, i hope i did something right for you all to enjoy.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	28. What I Want To Be When I Grow Up

**As usual, it took some thought before i decided what i was going to do with this chapter.**

**I was going through my fan fiction folder, and i found some super old Soul Eater plots… seriously old, like some of them haven't been touched since 2013. This chapter isn't one of them, but seeing my old ideas has made me want to use them.**

**Also, i just joined the Danganronpa Amino app the other night, and to me it looks like tumblr.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"Alright class! Settle down." The teacher called. "Everyone take your seats."

They all grumbled, but the group of children complied and sat down together in groups as big as the tables would allow.

"Now, i know we have lessons to do, but i thought it might be fun to talk about something else first."

"Food? Do we get food?!" A brunette girl jumped up, grinning broadly.

"No Akane, sit down."

The little girl whined, but the larger boy next to her pulled her down so she was sitting again.

"My future plans to rule the world!"

The teacher chuckled.

"That's very ambitious of you Gundham, you were close actually. We should all say what we want to be when we grow up."

"Are you magic?!" The blonde girl next to him gasped.

"I think he has to improve his magic stat for that…"

The teacher could only sigh with a smile as the class erupted into noisy chatter. These kids were something special.

"Okay, okay, one at a time guys, we let everybody speak remember?"

With a few more hushes, the children were finally able to settle down enough for the teacher speak again.

"Chiaki, what is it you want to do as a grown up?" She asked.

"…."

"Chiaki?"

The little girl was sound asleep, head pillowed on her arms on top of the table.

The teacher sighed, and chuckled.

"Hajime? Could you please wake her up?"

The brunette boy next to the sleeping girl nodded, and gently shook the girl.

"Chiaki… teacher says to wake up."

"Mmm…" Pink eyes half opened, blinking lazily.

"C'mon, you were just awake a few minutes ago!"

"… i was?"

"Chiaki!" The teacher cut in. "So, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Hmm… I want to be… the best gamer in the world, totally…. undefeated…"

"That sounds lovely Chiaki!" The older woman smiled.

"Aren't you the best already?"

"I will be… the gaming god… of this… world."

And with that proclamation, the little pinkette let her eyes close completely, and within seconds she was snoring away peacefully.

"…alright then. So who's-"

"OH! ME MEMEMEMEMEME-"

"Okay, okay." The teacher laughed. "I guess Ibuki's going next."

"ALLLLLLLLRIGHT!"

With a cheer, she jumped up on the table, chalk dust flying off her head.

Apparently, her parents wouldn't allow her to put real hair dye in her hair until she was older, so she had taken to using obscene amounts of chalk dust, and whatever else she could get her hands on, to make up for it.

"SO! Listen up peoples!" She shouted happily. "I bet you'll never guess what i'm going to do!"

"Like we don't already know…"

"I'M GOING TO PLAY THE BEST GUITAR MUSIC THE WORLD'S EVER SEEN! HAHAHAHA!"

With a loud noise of triumph, she pretended to play an invisible guitar. Eventually, she had to be gently tugged back into her seat.

"That was certainly… enthusiastic."

Laughs went up from the rest of the children there. Ibuki even joined in with a loud cheer, and was unsurprisingly the loudest of them all.

"Mahiru? What is it you want to do when you grow up?"

The red-head cleared her throat, and gave her answer.

"I want to take some of the best pictures in the world, and take pictures of nice, happy faces like mother does."

"That's nice-"

"But Mahiru!" The blonde next to her whined. "You have to take pictures of me dancing! You promised!"

"Of course, Hiyoko." She smiled back at the other girl. "I wouldn't forget a promise like that."

"YAY! Big sis Mahiru is the best!"

Before Mahiru could protest, Hiyoko had thrown herself at the red-head in a giant hug, which after a few seconds of shock, she returned with a soft smile.

The teacher turned to the little boy with white hair.

"Nagito?"

"Yes miss?"

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"You… you want to hear my answer?"

"Of course!"

"… shouldn't everyone else go first?"

"That's sweet of you Nagito, but don't worry, no matter what order, everyone will get their fair turn."

"… okay then."

"So? What is it you want to do?"

The little albino looked down, brows furrowed in thought. After a few moment, he looked up with a small smile.

"I… i want to travel the world when i get bigger."

"Ehhh… doesn't that sound boring though?"

"Kazuichi!" The teacher shushed the boy. "That's very rude, just because you think it's boring, doesn't mean Nagito does. People like different things sometimes."

"… sorry, Nagito." The pinkette boy apologised.

"That's okay."

"Very good." The teacher smiled. "Now, what makes travel so fun to you Nagito?"

"Well… my parents, miss. They always work a lot, but when they come home they tell me stories of all the places they've been. They get to go to so many places, meet so many different interesting people, and see lots of nice things and really pretty scenery."

"Woah…" Kazuichi looked impressed by that little speech. "Hey Sonia would you like to-"

"Gundham would you like to travel to Novoselic with me one day?"

It took him several minutes to stop crying.

"… right…. so, Hajime what is your plan for when you grow up?"

He turned to Nagito, who was sitting on his other side, and answered the teacher's question.

"I want to go and travel with Nagito."

"Oooooh! Hajime's got a booooooyfriend…"

"Shut up ibuki!" The brunette boy hissed. "What Nagito said sounded really awesome, so that sound like something i want to do too! And Nagito's going to do it as well, so why not go together?"

He addressed the young albino directly.

"If that's okay with you, Nagito?"

The other boy nodded without hesitation.

"Of course! Travelling together sounds really fun!"

One after another, the rest of the class shared their dreams for the future, laughing and teasing like the innocent children they were.

_Years later, this would fondly be remembered by all the children as they gathered for their reunion…. especially two certain boys, who proudly displayed matching rings._

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Yes, yes, i did vaguely mention marriage, but i'm happy with what i wrote. **

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **

**There are so many AU's and ideas i want to try my hand at, it's just the matter of fitting them into the prompts.**


	29. Most Embarrasing Moment

**To absolutely no one's surprise, i've loosely interpreted the title prompt for this chapter.**

**Super Hero AU, inspired by a prompt on the internet.**

**I made Nagito's name "Grey Hope" simply because it amuses me, and also it sort of fits him.**

**I meant to have this done before christmas, i really did. But then the ending would have been rushed and sloppy, i didn't want to do that to you guys, so it took a few days just to polish it off. And THEN i thought i could make it before New Years, but nope i was so tired and busy… ehehe sorry guys i ended up a bit more delayed**

**So instead…**

**Merry late christmas and happy (late) new year!**

**I hope this makes up for the wait**

**I own nothing, enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"Give it up, villain!"

An explosion rocked the building they were in.

Hajime had finally tracked down the villain, who had for some reason called themselves 'Grey Hope'. This particular villain had a penchant for explosions and rambling about hope, which is probably where the name came from.

So here they were, face to face, in yet another battle. The other man had an infuriating habit of disappearing at the last minute.

"AHAHAHAHA! Never! In the name of this world's glorious hope, i will never give up!"

The villain then pulled a round object out of their black coat pockets… what were they…? Oh no.

He barely managed to summon a bat in time, swatting away the grenade seconds before it blew up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

A loud cackle was his only response.

"Just think!" The villain exclaimed. "If you were to die by my worthless hands, the city relies on you, so just imagine how much devastation your demise would bring!"

"Don't you-"

"Additionally!" The other interrupted, apparently not finished. "Just picture how big and bright of a hope they'd need to recover from it!"

That… actually made some sort of sense, in a twisted, weird way. Didn't change what was happening right now though, or how wrong it was.

"And that hope, that… _that_ is what i want to see, which is why…"

He pulled out yet another grenade, this one glowing with a green light.

"… i must kill you right now!"

Barely conjuring a shield in time, Hajime was thrown a few feet back from the force of the blast.

"That's insane! What's wrong with you?"

"Oh…? Something wrong with me? You only think there's something wrong with _me_, because there's something wrong with _you_."

He had to end this, and fast.

Just as he'd had that thought, the villain had come running at him, some sort of vial in their hands. A four leaf clover necklace gleaming in the sunlight on his neck.

Right as he'd barely processed some last minute though of 'holy shit how many pockets does this guy have?', but as he'd prepared to defend himself the other was… falling?

There was pink flash of smoke, and now Hajime couldn't see. What was going on? Was this another trick too-

A body fell into him, and Hajime caught it by instinct. The smoke was starting to disappear, and the brunette turned the body to face him. After gently laying the body to the ground, it occurred to Hajime that this might be 'Grey Hope' absurd as it was, so he kept an eye on the body as best he could, and shuffled a few metres backwards.

He had been prepared for a trick, ready for the body to jump up and attack him. But what actually happened…

"H-hello…? Where am i?"

The smoke dissipated, and he was not expecting what he saw.

A pale, thin, boy around his age was lying on the ground. With fluffy white hair and regular clothes. Thankfully this boy was both conscious and fully clothed, but this only raised a bigger question.

Where the hell was Grey Hope? Was he gone? Had he escaped again?

A cough bought his attention back to the boy, and he looked down.

_Only to see the same necklace that his opponent had been wearing only minutes before._

"Who are you?" He stalked towards the boy, fully prepared to question. Had Grey Hope attempted to fool him?

To his surprise, the pale boy skittered backwards, looking terrified.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" Hajime repeated.

"I-i don't know! I don't even remember how i got here!"

At this sentence, Hajime stopped short.

Didn't remember? But why…?

Then, the pieces clicked into place.

The goddamn vial.

Did Grey Hope just seriously erase his own memory? Wait, hadn't he tripped? So that meant… oh, this was too good. He'd never let the other live this down when this was reversed. This had to be the most embarrassing thing to happen to the villain.

He made sure to calm his expression, before approaching the boy again.

"I'm sorry, i… mistook you for someone else. Could you tell me your name?"

The other boy looked slightly wary, but slowly took the extended hand anyway.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda." They were now standing face to face. "How did i get here? And who are you?"

Shit, quick think of something. Wait… bingo!

"The master villain, Grey Hope, kidnapped you and must have assumed your identity."

Probably more then needed to be said, but he thought that was a satisfactory explanation, since he was honestly trying to comprehend it himself.

Here he was, standing in front of his greatest enemy… trying to comfort him because he lost his own goddamn memory, and all of this because he _tripped_.

Did he mention this was ridiculous? Because it was.

He could only sigh.

"Come on, let's get you home."

[The next day]

Unfortunately, life moved on, and showed absolutely no mercy. So after he'd dealt with the civilian Nagito, he'd had no choice to go back to college the next day.

So here he was, taking notes and trying his best not to fall asleep. Then, silence fell as there was a knock at the door.

"Students, today we have a new transfer student. Please come in."

The door opened, and Hajime's eyes widened.

"Hello, i'm Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you all."

Oh my god, this could not be happening.

"Go sit by Hajime Hinata please, he's one of our best students and can show you around." The professor pointed to where Hajime was sitting.

Oh no…

"Show him around, won't you Hajime?"

Goddammit… he had to hold back the sigh. But even so, he agreed.

This had to be a ploy, right? I mean, his greatest enemy, just so happens to turn up at his college, and conveniently without his memory?

But as the skinny albino boy smiled and made his way to sit next to him, Hajime got a glimpse of his eyes.

Now, over his time as a masked hero, Hajime had learned to read body language and facial expressions (when their faces weren't covered) of those he was fighting. And he had gotten pretty good at it too, which had saved his life and limbs on multiple occasions.

But looking at 'Nagito', he couldn't see a single trace of recognition or hostility in those eyes… nothing that would tell him that the amnesia was bullshit. Only eagerness and curiosity of a boy who wanted nothing more then to make friends at his new school environment.

So, as wary as he was…

"So, Nagito was it? What classes do you have?"

—

Today, there was going to be a prevention on some of the most famous heroes and villains, both modern and recent.

Nagito had taken to sitting next to him. It had been a few weeks since their 'incident', and Nagito showed not one trace of anything hostile. Which led Hajime to another problem…

The other was actually _really_ cute.

It was nothing more then a thought in the back of his mind, but occasionally it surfaced at the weirdest of times. Like when the other smiled when he helped the other understand a lesson, that shy but hesitant laugh when Hajime told a joke.

What was happening?

He was broken out of his thoughts by a pained groan. It was quiet, barely noticeable, but he had definitely heard a muted sound of pain.

He looked across at Nagito, who was rubbing his forehead with a grimace.

"Nagito, are you okay?"

"I….i… what?"

Okay, he was clearly out of it, but what was the problem? Why-

'…_and the villain, known as Grey Hope…'_

Oh.

Oh no…

Before he could do anything more, Nagito had abruptly stood up, gaining a few puzzled stares, before bolting out of the room, looking pained and slightly scared.

Without a second thought, Hajime bolted after him.

Was this it? Was this where Hajime was proven right, and he and Nagito went back to their old ways? Had this all just been a ploy, and any second he'd get ambushed from around the corner…?

To his surprise, he found none of that, instead…

Curled up in a ball in the hallway, staring ahead into nothing, was Nagito. Looking for all the world a scared child that was all alone.

He approached slowly, unsure what to make of this situation. He crouched down, and slowly reached for the other's shoulder.

"Hey… Nagito?"

The other jumped, startled, and looked at him. Hajime could almost feel the fear that look was radiating.

"H-hajime…?"

"Yeah, it's me." He attempted a reassuring smile. "Are you okay?"

"I… i don't know…?"

He sat down next to the other, placing himself so that there was a small yet comfortable gap between them.

"Nagito?"

The other didnt respond at first, lips thinning as if he was deep in thought about something. Within moments, he nervously focused his gaze on Hajime.

"I… feel like i can trust you. Can i tell you something?"

Was it bad… that he wanted to take this opportunity to learn more about who Grey Hope really was? That's why he cared so much, there couldn't be any other reason… right?

"I've been having… dreams? I guess you could call them."

The albino's hands were shaking.

"I'm… i'm there, but i'm not watching. Instead I-i… i'm Grey Hope."

"You dreamed you were a super villain?"

The other boy shrunk in on himself a bit more, and Hajime regretted his question.

"Hey." He gently put a hand on Nagito's shoulder. "I'm right here, what happened next?"

"Well, just on it's own, i don't think this would be a problem right? People have weird dreams all the time, but…"

"But…?"

"I… i _enjoy_ it." Nagito gave a visible shudder. "I can see through his eyes, agree with his words, and it just seems so real… and… and… and that _scares_ me!"

Nagito's eyes were wide and frightened, and no amount of acting in the world could hide the sheer terror Hajime could see in the other's expression

Without thinking, he pulled the other into an embrace.

"Hey, listen to me." He backed up, instead looking Nagito straight in the eye. "

"No matter how real those dreams may be, no matter how much they scare you… try not to let them influence you too much, okay?"

"But-"

"Even if, god forbid, they turn out to be _true_… it doesn't matter in the slightest. You choose the you that you want to be… nobody can tell you how to live your life, the only one that can decide your path and happiness… is _you_."

There was a sudden warmth around his waist, and it took a glance down to compute that it was actual _arms_ wrapped around him, Nagito's, to be specific.

"Uh… Nagito?"

"…. That… that means a lot to me…" Came the whisper. "In the time i've been here, you've been so supportive, and kind… i …don't know how to thank you for that."

As if on instinct, Hajime's own arms wrapped around the other boy. No more words were needed, the brunette could tell. The other just needed someone to be there for him, he couldn't tell if it was pity, but he got the sad impression that the albino didnt exactly have that many (-if any at all-) supporting people in his life.

If his only reason for comforting Nagito was to make sure 'Grey Hope' wasn't a threat ever again…

Then what was this strange warmth in his chest…?

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**My original intent was a kinda Hero Academia sort of magic world, but instead i ended up closer to a magic infused Batman au. Nothing really wrong with that, just took a different direction then i thought, is all.**

**I tried to make this short, i really did. But then i got past the set-up and was like 'yeah nah, no way i can max this at just 1,000 words' lol.**

**Hope you liked it anyways :)**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	30. Two Insecurities

**The idea came from the 'Lucifer' TV show, but this is in no way a crossover or anything. I just wanted to use that hypnotism thing Lucifer does.**

**I honestly don't know what happened to the prompt this chapter, but by the time i realised it was far too late to turn back, oops…**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

From an early age, Hajime had noticed a certain power.

He had the ability to hypnotise (for lack of a better word) anyone he wanted, to do anything he could possibly ask. That, and he could make anyone tell him the truth, no matter how innocent or dirty the question.

It all started when he was younger. He had been innocently waiting in line with his parents at the bank as a small child, when all of a sudden men dressed in black clothes and masks had burst in waving guns around, demanding money.

When one of them had approached Hajime and his parents to make them stand with the other hostages, being the innocent child he was, had talked to the masked robber.

'_What do you want here, mister?'_

'_I… shut up kid!'_

'_But why are you taking everyone's money? They'll be sad.'_

'_I… i just, i just want to make enough money to disappear kid. Besides, the bank owners my brother, so i want to punish him before i go.'_

At the time, Hajime didn't know what had happened. After the police had sorted everything out, and he and his parents had gotten home safely, his mother had asked him about it.

He didn't know what his mother was talking about, he didn't have some kind of psychic superpower… right?

The following years had proven him wrong on that point.

From the highest caliber celebrity, to the cashier at the local supermarket, he was able to 'hypnotise' anyone he wanted, to do anything he wanted. His father had skipped off somewhere in his early teens, apparently unable to handle his 'freak' son.

He'd only confided in his closest friends, the few people he knew he could trust to keep his secret.

His friend Kazuichi, he could be a bit of a dork, but was ultimately more loyal then those who knew his cowardly nature would give him credit for. He was a lot like a timid puppy. The amount of times he'd begged Hajime to make his crush Sonia go out with him was _unbelievable_. Now, Hajime knew the mechanic wouldn't just abuse his powers like that, he was actually very kind and supportive about it, but he could get a little desperate when it came to the blonde girl.

Chiaki was a childhood friend of his, and she had one of the most calm and comforting personalities he'd ever known. She was kind and sweet, a quiet recluse who absolutely treasured her collection of video games, but she reminded Hajime of his mother, warm and caring. She always gave advice and was always very supportive.

Lastly, was his friend Fuyuhiko. Now, you'd think telling the head of the Kuzuryu mafia you had hypnotism powers was a _bad_ thing, and normally, you'd be right.

But Fuyuhiko was surprisingly honourable for a mafia head, him and Hajime had been blood brothers ever since high school, and the short blonde valued his friendships deeply. If you so much as _scratched_ someone he valued enough to protect… well, Hajime honestly didn't want to know what happened to the poor soul who'd tried to kill him.

He honestly didn't mind doing the occasional favour, and using his powers to help out. Sometimes the Kuzuryu head need him to make someone confess when they were being particularly difficult. Though don't get him wrong, he wasn't just giving his powers away for every little thing. He'd made it clear that he wouldn't just mind-game people for every little thing, it had to be something important.

Fuyuhiko had made sure Hajime was both provided for and protected. He'd even helped the brunettes mother settle into a nice place of her own after her divorce from his father. No-one, not even higher-ups in the clan were told anything _special_ about Hajime, he was simply a very close friend of Fuyuhiko's, who knew about the business but was not involved and was to be protected should anything happen. His companion Peko also knew, but Hajime accepted and understood that she was a special case.

He'd told the other he didn't have to do all this, but the blonde had simply shrugged and said.

'_Even without all that mind shit, you're one of the best fuckers i've ever met. I'll be damned if i don't treat you as such.'_

So now here he was, of legal age and a bartender in one of the many establishments that was owned by the Kuzuryu group (the blonde had be more then happy to set Hajime up when the brunette mentioned needing a job), and he was pretty content with his life at the moment.

He'd had this nagging feeling today, nothing major, just that subtle nagging feeling that something was either about to change, or go very wrong. It wasn't so pestering that he couldn't function, it was like a lingering thought in his mind that wouldn't go away. He'd tried to brush it off, so far with little success. However, he was still able to do his job as usual, none of his patrons -half or most of which were drunk- noticed a thing.

He was serving customers as usual, when a new stranger sat down at the bar. A cute albino male, about his age wearing a green coat, white shirt with a pattern, and black jeans with brown shoes.

"What can i get you?" He gave his usual polite customer service line.

The wobbly smile told Hajime straight away that he was probably already partially drunk, at least, he definitely didn't look sober.

From there on, between serving customers and making drinks, he made friendly conversation with the tipsy (and he'd bet his pay check the other was) young man, and so far it was just pleasant conversation.

It wasn't until later, several heavy drinks later, that Hajime decided to gently suggest the albino leave. The other didnt seem to fully understand -either that or he didnt want to- what he was saying. So with a sigh, he resigned himself to using the usual line.

"Nagito, was it?" He caught the other attention briefly, but it was long enough.

"_What is it you desire most out of life?"_

The other man paused, looking relaxed, the usual signs. Hajime had opened his mouth to instruct the other to return home, but was left gaping with the sentence that came out of the others lips.

"D-dont you… *hic* worry bout me… I'll home… get… somehow?"

Hajime didn't regain his senses until he fairly realised the other had stumbled out the bar door.

Hurriedly signalling his coworker to cover for him, a low level member of Fuyuhiko's group, and dashed out the back.

Immediately he was dialling Fuyuhiko's number.

"_Hajime?"_ He was almost instantly greeted by his friends familiar voice. _"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"_

"Yeah, but…" He paused, trying to think of how to explain. "Something unusual happened."

"_Some fucker didn't hurt you, did they? Cause i swear i'll-"_

"No! No Fuyuhiko i'm not hurt. It's just… well… you know about my, uh, 'quirk', right?"

"_Yeah… so? Did some fucker need to be put in his place?"_

"Actually… the opposite, i'm not quite sure what happened."

"_Hajime, you're like a brother to me… but you are making no fucking sense right now. You didn't get drugged, did you?"_

"No, no i did not."

"_Then what the hell happened?"_

"Well, i was talking to this attractive young man my age, and we were making some nice conversation, right? At first, everything was normal. But then, later when he's drunk, i do my thing to make him go home… but it didn't work!"

"… _didn't work? Did i just hear you right?"_

"Yes, it didn't work, he just stumbles right on out of there like nothing ever happened. So i need a favour…"

"_You want me to track this fucker, right?"_

"Well yeah…"

To resist his abilities, this 'Nagito' had to be something special…

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I've noticed i seem to be spending more time on setting up the story in recent chapters. I don't think that's a bad thing, is it?**

**Also: i know, i know, all this waiting to not give you romance? Sorry about that, the word count was getting out of hand as it was. But trust me, we have plenty of chapters left for romance.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	31. If I Won the Lottery

**I sort of used the 'Izuru is young Nagito's caretaker' thing again, but this is totally different from last chapter… i just needed it for the plot. Annnnd the whole thing about 'Hajime is the younger brother that comes to see Izuru and meets Nagito'**

**I know those two factors make it seem REALLY similar, but trust me, i've just used those two factors for a totally different plot. They're more like minor plot points anyway…**

**Ah well. I still like how this turned out.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Nagito couldn't help but feel bad.

Sometimes it was over the most innocent things. When his boyfriend Hajme expressed wanting to try a more expensive brand of food at the supermarket, small things like that.

Nagito came from money, when his parents met their untimely deaths several years ago during his childhood, they had left him quite the substantial sum of money. More then he ever knew what to do with, to be honest.

One thing he learnt growing up, unfortunately for him, was that money could motivate people to do terrible things.

One maid at his family estate had expressed needing a large sum to pay for her mothers medical bills, so Nagito, being the kind child he was, had given it to her. Only for her to disappear several 'treatments' later.

It was later discovered that the woman's mother had been dead for several years, and she'd selfishly lied to gain more money for her own greedy desires.

It was a tiny drop of the total inheritance that Nagito possessed, and wouldn't make any difference, but that woman had unknowingly taught the young boy a powerful lesson.

So form that day forward, he studied hard, hired a trustworthy guardian until he turned eighteen, and absolutely no-one was about to get money without several legal checks, not even his caretaker. It sounded harsh yes, but to him it was a way to ensure he was never taken advantage of again.

His caretaker, Izuru, had approved of the young man's idea.

The point of all this? People will lie and cheat to get themselves ahead in life, even good people will sometimes act out of desperation.

Several people tried, and since the legal check was a closely guarded secret, they were all caught out on their various lies.

When he was eighteen, Izuru's younger brother Hajime came to visit. And since the two boys were about the same age, they'd hit it off pretty well. After a little while, they'd started dating.

However, Izuru had his own home elsewhere, so Hajime had no idea about Nagito's wealth. Nagito had asked Izuru to let him tell the other in his own time, and thankfully the stoic man had agreed.

And Nagito loved Hajime, he really did. They'd been going out several months now, and he was pretty sure the brunette was starting to get suspicious of why he always dodged the conversation about moving in. Nothing had been said about it, and Nagito wasn't about to bring it up himself.

Why? Well, Nagito could make all the excuses he wanted, but he knew why he was really hesitant…

To put it simply, he was afraid to tell Hajime about his wealth.

Why? He wasn't quite sure himself. At the beginning, he'd justify it with thoughts like 'i don't want to brag' and, 'the relationship is still new, best leave it till later'.

But now? He wasn't sure why he was still hesitating.

So when they were out shopping one day, and Hajime had seen an expensive item, he'd said:

"If i won the lottery, i'd buy that for you in a heartbeat."

He could almost physically feel his stomach turn in guilt.

'_If i won the lottery…'_

'_I wish i could afford to buy you this…'_

'_If only we could afford this, huh Nagito?'_

Every time something came up like this, he felt guilty. It didn't happen often, but when it did… he just felt guilty.

He knew he couldn't keep avoiding it forever, no amount of renovation stories in the world could save him anymore. He knew Hajime would have to be wondering why he hadn't been over to his house yet.

He… he wanted to put his trust in Hajime.

He loved him.

So, nervous as he was, he decided to see what would happen.

**HAJIME POV**

Was Nagito a secret agent or something? Seriously, what was with all this secrecy?

At first, maybe, the relationship was new, and maybe Nagito may have not been comfortable with sharing everything. Lord knows Nagito didn't get invited into his own house until a good couple months in.

But now?

He wasn't stupid, he'd seen Nagito looking down lately. But he'd smile when Hajime looked at him, or brushed it off the few times he was asked.

What was he worried about? Was there something wrong? If something was wrong, he'd tell him wouldn't he? They loved each other, right? Of course they did.

Then what was wrong?

There were just so many questions. He knew it was probably stupid to thinking so much about such a little thing, but it was just one of those questions that would nag you until you got the answer.

He just hoped everything was okay.

'Beep!'

As if reading his thoughts, a text notification appeared on his phone.

**Nagito:**

_Hey, Hajime, is it okay if we… meet somewhere and talk? Nothing bad i promise! At least i don't think so…?_

What the hell was the albino going on about? Normally people would be afraid getting the 'we need to talk', but Hajime was mostly confused.

**Me:**

_What are you talking about? Never mind, where do we meet?_

An almost instant response came.

**Nagito:**

_The usual cafe? We can go from there._

Seriously, what the hell was going on?

But nevertheless, he sent a reply confirming the plans, then made his way out the door, no less confused.

Upon his arrival to the cafe, he entered only to see his boyfriend sitting alone at a corner table, looking nervous.

He slowly approached.

"Nagito…?"

The albino in question jumped, startled.

"Are you okay? You know you were the one that called me here right… what's going on?"

"I… no?"

Hajime sat down, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you hurt? Should i be concerned?"

"N-no… i just, i just want to show you something is all."

"Show me? Nagito, are you sure everything's okay?"

Before Hajime could blink, Nagito was out of his seat and tugging Hajime out the cafe with him.

The brunette was still really confused, but decided to make light of it.

"You're not secretly planning to kill me are you?"

A strained chuckle was the initial reply.

"No… i actually had a surprise for you."

An eyebrow raised.

"A… surprise? That's what this was all about?"

"I… i was nervous about showing you, that's all."

"You're sure i shouldn't be worried."

A light nervous chuckle was the response.

"It was just… it was just a big decision is all."

He grasped his boyfriend's hand tighter.

"Let's go then."

The small smile Hajime got in return was absolutely breathtaking.

Within the next few minutes, they'd called a taxi cab, and were speeding away to wherever it was that Nagito wanted to take him.

He was a little concerned when they didn't stop for a little while, but said nothing. He was slightly more concerned when they started entering the uptown, more expensive high class neighbourhoods.

He had a suspicion where this was going.

"Nagito…? Where on earth are we going?"

Now that they were on their way to this mysterious surprise, Nagito seemed more relaxed, which was good. He also seemed determined about something, if the subtle clenching of his fists was anything to go by.

"We're almost there, Hajime."

"Good." He laid his hand over his boyfriends, trying to comfort him further with a smile.

After a little bit more (If Nagito truly lived this far away, he almost felt bad for making him travel so far so often), the txt had finally come to a stop. Before Hajime could even begin to get out his wallet, Nagito had already given the driver his card, which Hajime gaped at as he saw the fee.

"Nagito!" He hissed, as they got out and watched the driver speed away. "Did you see that taxi fare?! You'll go broke if you do that."

Nagito wordlessly stepped around behind him, and covered his eyes. But before Hajime could swat his hands off or yell at him for not answering, the other spoke.

"I'm sorry Hajime, i wanted to surprise you with something. Will you indulge me for a minute or two?"

"Sure…?" What the hell was even going on right now.

He was led forward, carefully led a step right or left every so often. There was a single pause, in which Hajime seriously considered looking, but considering how strange Nagito had been acting today, he didn't have the heart to ruin this 'surprise'. It seemed pretty important to his boyfriend. He had his suspicions, but he wanted to be sure before he asked Nagito about it.

And hopefully, whatever this surprise was, would answer his questions.

Finally, they had arrived at wherever he was being led to. He could feel Nagito's hands shaking slightly, whether he was excited or nervous, he couldn't tell.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The hands over his eyes froze.

"I just, uh… i hope you don't hate me for not telling you about this."

What? Why would he hate Nagito?

"Why would… i…"

He trailed off, as the hands had now been removed. He gaped at what he saw.

A giant ass, hell expensive looking mansion sat before him. It was a beautiful place, lovely gardens surrounded by a giant wall, but the whole building itself was absolutely massive. This sounded like something out of the stories Makoto told him about Togami's mansion. But then again, Togami was rich, so of course he had a massive mansion.

But wait, if Nagito brought him here, and this was definitely not Togami's family home, then did this mean…?

He turned to his boyfriend, who looked back at him nervously.

"Nagito… is this _your_ home?"

The albino in question froze up for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you about this. I may, um, have more money then i'll ever know what to do with?"

There was a brief moment, in which Hajime considered chewing the shit out of his boyfriend. This was something important, so why was he only being told now?

But then he looked at his boyfriend's face, and instantly disregarded this brief urge.

Nagito didn't just look wary… he looked _scared_.

And understanding instantly flooded him.

He may not know the story, but that sheer level of fear told him that something terrible happened, something regarding his fortune that had to have absolutely scarred him for him to be so scared of Hajime finding out.

Hajime slowly approached him, and he saw Nagito tense. The other looked like he was going to back away, but didn't move an inch as Hajime reached his hands to cup his face.

"Hey, Nagito, listen to me okay?"

He smiled, hoping that would relax the other, at least a little.

"You look so scared, something terrible must have happened to you before, right? Listen, I don't care that you're super rich. You could be rich, poor as dirt, or an alien from planet fucking mars, and i'd still love you. I didn't fall in love with you because you paid for my dates, or buying me expensive presents."

"I fell in love with you, Nagito Komaeda. I fell in love with the dork who watches movies with me at 2am because i can't sleep, i fell in love with the guy who would drop everything if i was sick just to make sure i was okay. The boyfriend who would hug me close and say 'i love you', even when i just woke up looking like absolute shit."

"I fell in love with _you_, you dork. And no amount of zeros in your bank account is going to change that."

Before he knew it, he found himself squashed into a tight embrace. He didn't protest, only putting his own arms around Nagito's waist in return.

"I love you so much Hajime… Looks like i won the lottery in more then just money, didn't i?"

"S-shut up! You're lucky i love you, idiot…" His face went slightly pink.

They looked at each other, then laughed, laughing like the happiest idiots on the face of the planet.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**It's been a little while, i know. I was struggling on how to end this for the longest time. **

**Plus, this business course i'm doing absolutely sucks. Gah it's like school all over again. But hey, at least i get something out of it, i suppose.**

**So yeah, because of my course, updates may or may not be a little slower then normal. But i'm not dropping this series no matter what, so i'll still do my best to update when i can.**

**The good news on that front though, is that i've started some work on the next handful of chapters, even finished a couple! So you guys will at least get those soon enough.**

**Anyway, you're not reading this series to hear me ramble. So as usual, i hope you've enjoyed my latest update.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	32. Description of My Crush

**I had two half-baked ideas for this one (one of which was a prompt), so i combined them. Well actually, what ended up happening, was that i meant to put the prompt idea at the end, but i got inspired and never actually used the external prompt at all.**

**But this chapter's prompt has been filled, so at least that's good.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

He couldn't tell you what first drew him to Nagito Komaeda.

Hajime knew that they were two very different types of people. Besides their glaringly obvious physical appearances, because goddamn the other was lanky and pale as hell, he was also aware that they had two very different types of thinking.

Nagito was more reserved, while he was more brash. He preferred to manipulate with subtle context in his speech (debate class was an absolute _nightmare_ since he joined), while he preferred a more headstrong, almost blunt way of speaking.

Most people just wrote him off as odd, the strange loner kid. He wasn't a bad person, per say, but the majority of the student body had apparently come to the conclusion that he was just _off_ in some way.

And while Hajime agreed that the pale boy wasn't exactly normal, he didn't exactly get why everyone avoided him.

He'd never paid much attention, focusing on his own friends and studies.

But now, senior year had started, and now that he'd actually looked, he could see that contrary to what he'd thought, Nagito was always alone. And also, no-one seemed to be exactly eager to talk about him.

It made him curious.

And so, to the other's apparent surprise, Hajime started spending time with the other. He wasn't sure exactly why he was so set on doing this, but he figured the worst that could happen is that he could make a new friend.

He soon learnt more about Nagito Komaeda then he thinks anyone else in the school ever had. Later he would be pleased when that thought occurred to him.

He was quiet, yes, but he was exceptionally kind. From borrowing pencils to helping him understand a difficult math concept, the other boy only smiled and agreed to help.

He was also very smart. Most people were aware on some level, or at least suspicious, that Nagito was mentally ill in some way. For some baffling reason, they had 'deduced' that that also meant that he was off his rocker and someone who could barely tie his shoes, let alone debate anyone under the table. Essentially, he was just the crazy quiet kid right? Like he'd be some kind of genius.

Boy, were they all wrong. As he (and anyone that had ever seen the boy speak in debate class) could attest, Nagito may have indeed been a little mentally off, as he later learned, but this made him no less intelligent.

Nagito Komaeda was many different things, and it both intrigued and confused him at the same time.

He was kind and quiet, slightly crazy but very smart. Would help people without question when asked but at the same time humbled himself at every opportunity. He could be your best friend or worst nightmare in a logical debate.

Before he knew it, Nagito was occupying more and more of his daily thoughts. How his hair looks in the sunlight, how his face would scrunch when trying to work out a problem, even the simple way his face would light up every time he'd realise the brunette had come to hang out with him again.

So after a while of thinking, Hajime came to a conclusion.

He was so very, very gay.

And Nagito was very, very cute.

There's no way this would ever be returned, right?

—

He couldn't tell you what first drew him to Hajime Hinata.

He'd always been alone. He'd been the weird kid, the crazy one with the mental illness. The lanky pale weird one that no-one hung out with.

He wasn't stupid, he knew he wasn't like everyone else. He was also keenly aware of how most people at his high school tried to 'subtly' avoid him.

He knew his mind was different from everyone else, but did that really make him so bad?

Apparently it did.

And so, so far he'd gone through his years of high school, resigned to the fact that he'd just have to go it alone. Deep down he knew he was lonely, but if he really was bad as everyone said, then didn't that mean he deserved it? Someone as unusual and alien as him shouldn't fit in with everyone else, should he?

He was aware that to most people, this would sound like very unhealthy thinking, but he couldn't help it. If no-one liked him, then wasn't it just the logical conclusion that there was something wrong with him?

As summer before senior year had ended, he was almost happy. Just one year and he'd graduate. Just one year, and he could move on, maybe there'd even be someone that would like him?

Then, senior year had thrown him for a loop.

At first, it had just been whisperings in the hall.

'_Hey, Hajime asked me about Nagito Komaeda.'_

'_That weird kid? What could someone popular as Hajime Hinata want with the crazy loner guy?'_

They weren't as quiet as they thought, but they brought up an interesting point.

He knew who Hajime was, and had occasionally seen him in the hallway. Hajime was an extremely popular guy in the school, the boy himself appeared to be nothing special in terms of special talents or grades, but he mixed well with everyone.

He himself admired Hajime, but that's all he thought it would ever be. Admiring him distantly, and not ever expecting the other to notice in return.

So what would someone like that, want with someone unwanted as him?

Apparently, he would soon find out.

At first, Nagito was confused, why was he doing this? Did he simply need a tutor, and then just disappear again?

He was scared, but hey, the worst he supposed would happen is that he could make a new friend, even if it didn't last long.

He learnt more about Hajime Hinata then he suspected any of his friends had bothered to find out. At the time he wasn't so sure why that thought secretly pleased him so much.

He could be brash, almost rude sounding if you didn't know him. But as they talked more, he'd realised that this was just the brunette's way of speaking.

He was very kind too. Never interrupted him, never ignored or dismissed what Nagito had to say. He would always listen, even if he didn't agree, he'd always listen with a polite smile.

Upon the brunette's encouragement, he even joined the debate club that he was in. He wasn't sure at first, he didn't think he'd be smart enough or even accepted. But Hajime assured him that he carried a lot of weight in that club, so even on the possibility they didn't accept him in the club, they'd at least accept him trying it out. But Hajime assured him that he was plenty smart, and had even joked with him to try and make him feel better.

'_Hey, if you can teach someone painfully average as me, then i'm sure you can show those debate guys a thing or two'_.

He wasn't so sure, but if Hajime thought he'd be good at it, then who was he to refuse?

Apparently, he was a lot better at arguing then he thought. Hajime had teased him that he'd made it a nightmare for everyone else at the debate club, but assured him he wasn't being genuine, and said that he was happy for him. For him! He wasn't sure what to make of that, but it put a warm feeling in his chest.

He'd even joked that Nagito had blown everyone else away at debate club, and had turned them into something almost like a secret fan club of his. Playfully adding that he'd probably be named president for sure.

It was weird, it was definitely weird. Even if the debate club like him that much now, then didn't Hajime have his own friends? Why was he spending so much time with someone like him? He didn't want to think it was pity, but he had too much self doubt to completely shove the thought away.

But once again, Hajime was incredibly kind.

He was patient, understanding, and never seemed to hate him for anything he said or did.

It made him so happy but also incredibly scared at the same time.

He wasn't naive, somewhere along the line, he'd developed feelings for Hajime. He couldn't help it, he was just so kind, and maybe a little bit handsome…

It couldn't hurt to dream, right? After all, there's no way someone as loved as Hajime would pursue someone like him, right?

"_Hey Nagito, can i talk to you?"_

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**It was really only set in senior year of high school because i was going to add an external prompt that needed it to be the last year, but even after i axed the other prompt, i didn't bother changing it. It's not like it matters right? And either way, i'd already set the story around senior year so…**

**Anyway enough rambling. And hey, feel free to send me prompts you think would fit for one of the chapters. (a key of the 57 list is in the first chapters end author notes).**

**Either way, thank you for reading, hope you liked this.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	33. Favourite Thing About Myself

**This idea had been floating around in my brain for a while, but i wanted to actually write it, so here we go.**

**Nagito may be a tad OOC, but i just really wanted to use the t-shirt idea. I'll try my best not to stray too far though. It was fun writing him being mildly sassy though, so i hope that makes up for it.**

**Some are my t-shirts i have irl, others i looked up on the internet to find.**

**As usual, i own nothing, and enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Hajime had never understood his boyfriend.

Nagito had never had much of a sense of fashion. Despite having more money then he could ever want at his fingertips, he'd never been into the fancier, more stuffy clothing like he'd seen the son of the Togami's wear.

Even when he'd started dating Hajime, he'd improved marginally, but not much. He'd felt a little guilty about that, but he'd assured the other boy time and time again that what he wore didn't matter, he was only glad to have the paler boys company.

As the weeks of their relationship went by, Nagito had seemed to gain more confidence in himself, which was great. But some days, he could be such a cheeky shit.

Mostly by finding the most sarcastic t-shirts he could and wearing them proudly.

For example…

"Nagito, what on earth are you wearing?"

"…clothes?"

Hajime gave him a deadpan expression.

"Haha, very funny. But seriously, what's with the t-shirt?"

It was a black t-shirt, which amplified his pale skin, and it had red writing that read; 'I don't hold a grudge, you give me a new reason to hate you every day'.

"It's called 'wearing clothes' Hajime."

"Heh, you're lucky i love you, smartass."

Two days later and Hajime was meeting Nagito for a date at a local cafe. Hajime had taken to looking at cafes and choosing whoever ones had more options that weren't sweet. Nagito had protested, saying he didn't have to go to any trouble just for him, but Hajime had shut him up by kissing him. Assuring him that even though he could eat the occasional sweet thing, he wasn't entirely fond of copious amounts of sugar anyway.

(He shuddered, remembering Hiyoko Saionji's last birthday party.)

So anyway, there he was, seated at a table for two, waiting for Nagito to show up.

And sure enough, a few minutes later, in he walks, in all his pale glory. Except…

"Where did you even find that?"

Today's T-shirt selection consisted of a blue shirt, with yellow writing saying 'Everyone is entitled to my opinion'.

"At a second hand store! It's a good place to get clothes you know."

"Yea-huh, like you couldn't afford anything else?"

Nagito had long learnt to ignore Hajime's playful jabs about his money. So the albino just grinned.

"What can i say? I like my clothes comfortable."

Hajime snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, that's a way to put it. So what did you want to eat for lunch?"

Both boys devolved into pleasant conversation.

The next week, they met in front of a second hand store. Nagito asked if Hajime had wanted to know what types of places he found his t-shirts from, and the brunette accepted, actually being curious.

He was entirely unsurprised at what his boyfriend showed up in.

Of course, he was wearing his usual long green jacket. But it was the t-shirt that he was looking at. This one was a brown, with white writing with each letter in a black outline that read out as such: 'It's only illegal if you get caught'.

Heh. Fuyuhiko would be proud. Maybe he should consider getting something like that for the blondes next birthday… the expression and reaction would almost be worth being shot at.

Never mind. Amused, he shook his head, focusing back on Nagito.

They entered the store, and immediately Nagito was tugging him towards the mens t-shirt section.

Within a millisecond of letting go of Hajime's hand, Nagito was rummaging through the racks, shit eating grin on his face.

"This is what you do?"

"Yeah, why?"

With a smile and a shake of his head, Hajime joined Nagito in rummaging through all the t-shirts.

Now, don't get him wrong, Hajime had found some pretty funny t-shirts. But it seemed like Nagito had the knack to pick out the real gems.

Such as:

A white t-shirt that said 'Sarcasm: The body's natural defence against stupid'.

A black t-shirt with white writing that read '1+1=3, if you don't use a condom'.

"Nagito, no."

"Nagito _yes_."

Hajime groaned, while Nagito laughed, draping it over his arm and going back to looking.

Another black t-shirt that spelt out 'When i said how stupid can you be? It wasn't a challenge'.

A yellow shirt with black writing that read 'You can't face the problem if the problem is your face' in black writing.

And finally, a black t-shirt that in white writing said 'That's a stupid idea… what time?'.

"How on _earth_ do you find these?"

Nagito just giggled, now holding a pile of shirts in his arms. He looked so adorable in that moment, that Hajime just didn't have it in him to argue further.

He'd gone back the next day, just to try and prove a point, but to his dismay, not a single sarcastic shirt in sight.

How the fuck did Nagito find them?

The next day after that, Nagito, going to a handful of stores across town, had come back grinning with an armful of t-shirts.

Hajime officially gave up on understanding how in the hell Nagito always managed to find the damn things.

…

But, Nagito's love of sarcastic t-shirts didn't just stop at himself, as he soon discovered.

He was a little sceptical when he said he wanted to get a separate gift for his friend Kazuichi's birthday, but was mostly reassured when he went on to explain that he'd found something that he thought was suitable, and wanted it to be a surprise.

That reassurance, however, was dashed when that was followed by 'and you're reaction will be as equally amusing'. I mean, he knew Nagito wouldn't do anything _too_ stupid or reckless, but what on earth was he planning?

The answer, he really should have seen coming.

What Kazuichi actually ended up unwrapping, was a lime green t-shirt, two wrenches crossed in the middle, with red writing above and below it, the top part said; 'i'm a mechanic, of course i'm crazy' then below the wrenches 'Do you think a sane person would do this job?'.

Goddamit Nagito…

But Kazuichi thankfully wasn't too offended. He actually laughed, saying he loved the shirt's humour.

Among the friend group, Nagito eventually would become infamous for this. Both giving and wearing sarcastic t-shirts constantly, and everyone was amused.

…

His biggest risk though, was when he gave Mahiru a t-shirt that read 'take a picture, it'll last longer'. Given Mahiru's temper, especially towards males, at the time everyone had paused, almost anticipating her to either blow up at Nagito or dismiss the present entirely.

But to everyones relief and surprise, she had merely laughed, saying 'You've got guts Nagito, i applaud both your bravery and your humour'.

…

Take the next date they went on for example. He'd shown up in a red t-shirt with white writing that read 'id agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong'.

Hajime, both exasperated and amused, had just chuckled and greeted his boyfriend.

And this cycle continued.

And continued.

And continued.

But still, Hajime wouldn't have him any other way.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**That's right, i somehow managed to make an entire chapter out of sarcastic t-shirts. I don't know if i'm more amused or proud of myself for pulling it off.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	34. Pet Peeves

**Mostly from Chiaki's POV. **

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Chiaki Nanami was usually a very calm person, nice, kind, and patient.

So when she needed a place to stay, she was more then happy to move in with her childhood friend Hajime, and his fiancee and mutual friend Nagito.

Now, they loved each other, and there was no problem with that. But… sometimes they were so wrapped up in each other, that they occasionally forgot that they now had a girl living with them.

"Hajime." She called.

"Yeah?" Came from somewhere down the hallway.

"Could you please remember to put the toilet seat down next time?"

"Sorry!"

It was just little things like that. Any little thing on it's own wouldn't be a problem, just a small quirk she could live with.

But really… could those boys not just pick up after themselves for one day?

Take the next morning for example. Chiaki was awake, playing video games at a low volume in the lounge room, when she heard a door open. She turned and saw Hajime, except…

"Hajime, you didn't put pants on, i think…"

The brunette blinked at her, then looked down. Seeing that she was indeed right, he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry about that, i'll be back."

As if on cue, as soon as Hajime entered the boys' bedroom, Nagito came out.

See him, she took the opportunity to bring up something else.

"Good morning Chiaki."

"Good morning."

Without delay, she spoke again.

"Nagito." She pointed to the other end of the couch she was sitting on. "You forgot to pick up your underwear."

His gaze fell to where her finger was pointing, and his face flared red.

"I-im sorry!" The albino dashed forward, scooping up the article of clothing.

He went to walk back to the bedroom, when he heard Chiaki's voice call after him.

"If you do it on the couch while i'm gone, i don't mind. But please remember to clean up after yourselves."

"C-chiaki!"

With a embarrassed noise, the other boy disappeared into the bedroom, well, faster then she would have given the frail albino credit for.

So, apparently she lived with the most forgetful and messy roommates in the _universe_…

But hey, she could always have fun teasing them.

Lunch time was no better.

"Hajime? Where are the bowls?"

She heard the clinking of cutlery on a hard surface, and given the brief liquid sloshing sound, she could only assume they were having cereal. So they'd _have_ to know where the bowls were, right?

"None left, sorry."

"But you two… are…"

She turned the corner into the kitchen, and she could only blink in disbelief.

"Are you two _seriously_ eating cereal out of saucepans?"

Sure enough, the two boys were eating out of shiny metal saucepans, with wooden spoons.

"Oh my god, how long has it been since one of you have even _looked_ at the dishes?"

"About an hour ago…?"

"No, Nagito, that was yesterday."

"But you were supposed you do the dishes."

"You said _you_ would. Remember? You said you'd take care of it later, right before you took me to the bedroom to-"

"Oh my god, can you two stop being gross for five minutes? Now go do the dishes, please."

She cut off that particular train of conversation. She loved them both, but there were just some things she didn't need to hear.

"Yes _mom_." They drawled in unison.

Then they looked at each other, giggling like children, and raced the short distance to the kitchen sink, laughing and playfully shoving each other.

The were absolute messes, and nowhere near functioning adults. But hey, they were happy together.

That did not mean she didn't still want her damn bowl.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**This chapter, AKA: Chiaki is the best mom (and her gay babies are complete messes).**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	35. Bands I've Seen Live

**The idea for this chapter is originally meant for a multi-chapter story, but since i've got enough stories (and stress) on my plate now i decided to make a one shot out of this.**

**Anyway, i own nothing, enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

A camera flashed.

"Remind me again why I'm here Kazuichi?"

Kazuichi Souda, one of Hajime's oldest friends and successful band musician (somehow), looked at him like he'd just dropped from another planet.

"Because." The pinkette stressed. "We're holding auditions for a new band member, right?"

"Right…?" A brown eyebrow was raised.

"So, it's like a school picture day! We need everyone's picture taken by a professional, so organising the applicant's files become easier!"

"So… why exactly do you need me? Don't you have like, an intern or someone else that works here that can do that? Don't you think calling me here was a bit overkill?"

Hajime Hinata had long found his profession as a professional photographer, and so far in his career he'd been doing pretty well, he even had a winter theme model shoot planned. So why, out of the blue, had his friend desperately asked him to come down and take photos for his band's application event?

"Becaaaaause… Miss Sonia is going to be here! And if she sees I've hired someone like you-"

Ah, there it was. Hajime couldn't even bring himself to feel a shred of surprise when the blonde girl's name came into play.

"I'm not getting paid for this, I agreed to come help you for free, you know that right?"

"That's not the point! If she sees I have such brilliant connections, then that'll impress her for sure."

"… dude, you know a photographer. Impressive? Yes, but it's not like you're best buds with the queen of England or something."

"Heeeey! Don't be mean! This plan will work for sure."

Hajime could only sigh and roll his eyes. Kazuichi was a good friend, and a brilliant mechanic in his spare time… but for some reason the one thing he couldn't seem to comprehend was that Sonia Nevermind was definitely not interested. No one had the heart to tell him, and it was becoming painful to watch.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Do you want me to go get the next auditioner in?"

"Yeah sure!" Kazuichi apparently hadn't caught the blatant sarcasm in Hajime's tone. "The receptionist isn't back from her break yet, wierdly."

Without another word, the brunette walked out into the large room where several hopeful musicians were crowded. He looked at the paper Kazuichi had handed him.

"Ibuki Mioda?" He called out.

"YAHOO! THAT'S ME!"

A very energetic girl came bounding forward. From the many coloured streaks in her hair, to the last bit of fabric on her clothes, it was clear that this girl had a very unique fashion sense. Not exactly bad, just nothing Hajime had ever personally witnessed. It did gove him ideas though.

"Come on Nagito! Ibuki wants to go shred some guitar! YAHOO!"

With that, she went sprinting past Hajime. Since she was the one he called he didn't bother to stop her.

"Aha, Ibuki please wait- oh… to late I guess."

As Hajime looked up, he saw the young man who spoke emerge from the front of the crowd.

"I'm sorry, only the… applicant… is allowed…"

He promptly trailed off as he saw the stunning creature that stood in front of him.

The clothes were nothing special, but that wasn't what Hajime was focused on. Instead what mesmerised him was his pale beauty. Soft looking white hair, smooth pale skin, and the shade of his eyes was probably the most beautiful thing Hajime had ever witnessed in his whole life.

"Oh is that so? My apologies then, I'll just go wait outside then…"

He blinked, registering that this beautiful stranger was about to leave.

"Wait!"

Before his brain could fully register what he was doing, he found his hand wrapped around the others wrist.

The pale stranger turned to face him, confused.

"Oh? I'm sorry, but I thought you just said-"

"Please model for me."

Shit. Shitshitshitshit. Stupid brain.

Grey-green eyes widened.

"Wh-what? I'm sorry… did you say model?"

Hajime let go of the other's wrist, who thankfully didn't run away.

"Here." Hajime handed him a business card he pulled from his pocket. "My name is Hajime Hinata, and I'm a professional photographer."

Long pale fingers gingerly took the card, studying it with a look of awe.

"You're THE Hajime Hinata…and you want me? Are you sure? I'm sure plenty of people would be better suited for you to pick then plain old me."

"No you're perfect!"

Fuck. Goddamnit brain can you just stop saying stupid things for five seconds?!

"I-I mean… sorry that didn't come out well."

To his pleasant surprise, the other young man laughed slightly.

"I'm doing a winter theme shoot, and your natural paleness makes you absolutely prefect for the ideas I have in mind."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And if I may be so bold, it suits you quite well."

The other's cheeks went slightly pink, as he turned to the side and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Then… may I be so bold as to accept your offer? If you're sure you want me that is."

"Yes, yes I am completely sure you're more then suitable… uh…"

Stupid brain.

He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I've been rude. What's your name stranger?"

The shy smile he got in reply almost stopped his heart with how adorable it was.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda. Are you really sure someone of your status wants to work with someone totally ordinary like me?"

Another piece of paper shoved into his hands was clearly not what the albino expected.

"Is this…?"

"My personal number? Yes, why?"

"… this… this wouldn't be you flirting with me, would it?"

It was Hajime's turn to let out a small laugh.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I… I think…"

Nagito trailed off, and his face settled into a small smile again.

"I think I'd like to take your offer and find out."

[Six Months Later]

"Soooo… Ibuki wants to know! Where's that handsome porcupine of yours? Ibuki's concert starts soon!"

Nagito laughed, going slightly pink at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Don't worry Ibuki, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I totally didn't sit and write this when I should have been taking notes at my business course, what are you on about? Who am I kidding I'm a terrible person lol.**

**Anyway, I don't know if I really focused on the 'live bands' part as much as I should, but I at least made sure to keep music as a theme.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	36. Kids In the Future? How Many?

**Most of the time when i see kids involved in DR fics like these, it's normally adoption. Which is fine, i just wanted to say something different. Not that it matters to the plot much.**

**Warning for a lot of swearing. **

**(also me both making up curse words and also using ones i've said)**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Having a temper had never bothered Hajime. He'd just say what he wanted, and sometimes he could sound blunt or harsh. And really, it wasn't like he was some uncouth delinquent or anything, so what did it matte? His lover and now husband, Nagito, didn't seem to mind, so what did it matter?

It hadn't…

Until they'd decided to have Izuru.

Naturally, both being males, they'd had to have a surrogate, but really both were just happy to expand their little family. They'd even adopted a dog shortly after Izuru was born.

The point of this?

Izuru had absolutely no filter.

As a small child, this hadn't mattered. And when they'd had another surrogate to have a little girl two years later, Chiaki, it still hadn't. Kids were kids, right? They were bound to be naturally curious.

But unfortunately, as Hajime discovered, this was really bad when you didn't have much of a curse filter.

So now, with Izuru at the ripe age of ten, and Chiaki eight, both were already showing signs of being quite the little geniuses.

"You absolute cuntbag!"

Hajime beeped his horn at a fellow driver, honestly how did some people even get their licence? He was driving the kids home from school, and he'd tried to keep his temper with his kids in the car, he really did. Sometimes people just got on his nerves.

Nagito worked from home, so it was usually easier for Hajime to pick up the kids from school while he was on his way home from work.

"Dad…?"

Hajime almost froze up. Shit…

"Izuru, Chiaki, kids? That's a very bad adult word, don't ever repeat that, okay?"

"Okay." Bless Chiaki's sweet little heart.

But on the other hand…

"Dad, i wish to know what that word means."

"I'll, uh… tell you when you're older okay? For now, can neither of you tell your papa i said that?"

Both kids agreed. Nagito had tried to help him curb his cursing, and he loved his husband for that…

"You dipshit!" Another beep of the car horn.

…unfortunately… it didn't always work.

With another request not to tell papa (Nagito), thankfully there were no more incidents on the car drive home. He'd ushered the kids inside, and so far, all was good.

"Welcome home everyone!" He was always so glad to see his husband. With the usual quick greeting kiss, he'd started heading to the bedroom to get changed.

But he'd forgotten something…

"Papa?"

"Yes Izuru?"

As soon as those words registered in the brunettes ears, his face drained of all colour. He already knew the words that would leave their son's mouth.

And sure enough.

"Papa, what does 'cuntbag' mean?"

His body froze up, slowly tip-toeing out of the room. Maybe if he could just-

"Hajime! What did you do?!"

Panicking, the brunette started speed walking towards the shared master bedroom.

"Gotaphonecalltomakebyeloveyou!"

"Hajime!"

It was somewhat of a miracle that neither of their kids had said a swear word. The only time one would ever leave either of their mouths is if one of them, mostly Izuru, was simply curious to know what it meant.

Between him and their honorary uncle Fuyuhiko, it was a blessing that neither of them swore. But him and Nagito had seemed to successfully put their kids off swearing, but hey, he wasn't about to complain.

And Izuru seemed to have developed either a morbid sense of humour or some sort of business skills already, because he appeared to know exactly how to milk his father's temper for all it was worth.

_BEEP!_ "Goddamn stupid fucknugget-"

"Daddy, Papa said he wanted you to try and swear less, remember? He said it wasn't healthy for you to always get so angry."

Ah, bless Chiaki's sweet little heart. It almost made him feel guilty when he forgot. But once again…

"Dad…" The black haired child started, and Hajime groaned.

He wordlessly nodded for his son to continue.

"I will not tell Papa for two hours, in exchange for double this week's allowance."

"…one and a half your usual."

"Acceptable."

Quite the shrewd little businessman already, much to his fathers dismay.

"Chiaki, i'll give you a little extra something too, okay?"

The little girl blinked, which her father didn't see as he was busy turning a corner.

"That's okay Daddy, i'll be fine."

He couldn't help the fond smile that came to his face, their daughter really was such a sweetheart.

"I know honey, but it wouldn't be fair if i just gave Izuru extra."

"But my money is a bribe, hers isn't."

"Izzy…"

"Sorry."

"Anyway." He turned another corner, not looking from the road as he addressed his children. "It wouldn't be fair, so Izuru will get what we agreed on, and Chiaki, would you like some extra tokens for the arcade this week?"

"Yes dad."

"Thank you daddy."

His grin widened when they both answered at the same time. They were just so cute sometimes, even if this was right on the heels of getting conned out of more money by his ten year old son.

This system usually worked. Hajime forced to try and convince (he kept telling himself that it wasn't bribery, as if that would stop him from being shamed at being conned by a ten year old child, even if it was his own son), Izuru into somehow staying silent. But because of his genius and natural intelligence, his curiosity always got the better of him sooner or later.

Not that Izuru being a curious child was a bad thing, he would always just get that look from Nagito. He swore Chiaki and Nagito were the absolute best in the universe at guilting people, they were just both too adorable.

Speaking of adorable people…

"Nagito, dearest, love of my life?"

An amused huff was his husband's initial reply. The two were curled together on the couch.

"What did you say in front of them this time?"

"Er… absolutely nothing?"

A hand went dangerously up his thigh.

He wouldn't… would he?

"… y-you can't do that to me…"

"Mmm, depends how honest you are. For when we're alone, of course…"

The little shit knew exactly how to get to him. The hand combined with the goddamn smirk just about killed him every time.

Of course, this cycle repeated. And on occasion, when Fuyuhiko was around, Izuru had even dared to try and scam him too. Being the prideful yakuza he was though, this usually ended up in a full blown debate. And Hajime was left somewhere between amused, proud, and worried that Izuru knew how to do this so well so early.

He swore that him and Chiaki were the only sane people in their household, and possibly out of the people he knew. In any case, life certainly was never boring.

Take the next day when Hajime brought the kids home, for example.

"Hajime, come here would you?"

Something in that tone told him that he'd better obey.

"Kids, go to your rooms and do your homework, okay?"

After both children had complied and disappeared from sight, he made his way to the kitchen where his husband was.

"Hajime, guess what? I just had the most _interesting_ conversation with Izuru the other night."

He silently gulped, already guessing where this was headed.

"Care to tell me where Izuru heard 'absolute piece of shit pile of cuntfuckery' from?"

Hajime let out a nervous laugh.

"I have absolutely no idea, could've been anyone."

A pale eyebrow was raised.

"Hajime…"

"What? I have no idea what you're on about… i-"

A hand reached for him, but before it could make contact he'd gently smacked it away without thinking.

When the eyebrow raised slightly further, he knew he'd screwed up.

"Oh…?"

Godammit, stupid brain!

"Wait! I didn't mean-"

His husband stood up, avoiding Hajime's hand to stop him.

"I guess you'll be comfy on the couch, won't you?"

"Wait Nagito no!"

His paler husband only laughed, disappearing out of the room.

Goddamn stupid brain…!

He shut off his brain, chasing his husband out of the room.

The next day:

'BEEP!'

"Goddamit! I could have made that light! Stupid fuckrag…"

"Father?"

Hajime resisted the urge to bash his head against the steering wheel.

And then the next day after that:

"Father, what does 'douche-nozzle mean?"

"Hajime!"

"Goddamit Izuru…"

This was Hajime's life now.

But goddamn, as much as it frustrated him sometimes… he wouldn't change it for the world.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I started working on this before i finished chapter 31, odd i know right? I just really wanted to write this idea, and this chapter's prompt was kid themed, so it was the perfect place to put it.**

**This business course i'm doing is kicking my ass, so i really apologise if it seems i'm not updating as much anymore. I swear it's like school all over again… T-T**

**Lol enough of my whining, i really hope you liked this, it amused me from start to finish.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	37. My Idea of A Perfect Date

**This is in Izuru's POV, and this chapter is set in an AU where Komaeda and Hinata are his parents.**

**Warning only for Izuru and his 'i'm-so-done-with-your-shit' sarcasm. Not quite a 'date' in the romantic sense, at least not where Izuru's concerned anyway.**

**Nagito likes to be a little shit and text from Hajime's phone, apparently.**

**Ps. This was an absolute nightmare to code for AO3**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

His parents were so fucking embarrassing.

Izuru Kamakura loved his parents, though he didn't show it (or any other emotion) very often. They were kind, hardworking people, and they loved Izuru dearly.

So when he'd met a friend at school, a girl by the name of Chiaki Nanami, she wants to come over and meet his parents. Seeing as she wouldn't give this up no matter how many times he told her it was illogical, since they were not dating, he'd just told her to shut up and follow him home already.

Maybe a bit blunt, but she'd smiled and walked with him anyway.

As they were walking to the train station, his phone buzzed. When both teenagers were seated, that's when he checked his phone, only to see a text from his father.

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Izuru dear, i am about as straight as a circle._

His lips pursed.

Seriously?

Just as he was unlocking his phone, another text came in.

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Ignore that Izzy, Nagito stole my phone, the twit._

He didn't even have to wait thirty seconds for the next text.

**Dad (Hajime):**

_It would seem your dear father is having an identity crisis_

**Dad (Hajime):**

_No i'm not!_

**Dad (Hajime)**

_We were engaged_

**Dad (Hajime):**

_IN COMBAT!_

**Dad (Hajime)**

_Then what's the ring on your finger?_

**Dad (Hajime)**

_It's clearly a knuckle-thingy, so i can punch my enemies in style!_

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Hajime we're literally married with a son_

Chiaki giggled next to him.

"Who's that?"

"My fathers." Izuru pointed to the contact name.

"It's funny how they interact."

"It's embarrassing."

"I think it's cute."

Not replying to that, Izuru sent back a text.

**Me:**

_Yes, and said son is reading your texts. Both of you are embarrassing me, go argue in person._

**Dad (Hajime):**

_I would if Nagito would stop stealing my phone and being a little shit. He seriously keeps wrestling the phone from me._

**Dad (Hajime):**

_But you look so pretty in that maids dress! :D_

**Dad (Hajime):**

_WTF Nagito?! Don't listen to him I am NOT wearing that! :(_

Jesus christ, now they were breaking out the emoticons.

**Me:**

_If either of you are in a maid dress when me and Chiaki get there, i am never speaking to the two of you again._

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Chiaki? Who's that?_

Oh shit.

**Dad (Hajime)**

_Oh my god Hajime! Izuru's bringing his girlfriend home to meet the parents!_

**Me:**

_No._

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Oh my god Hajime, how I've waited for this day! :')_

**Me:**

_Stop this. Stop this right now._

**Dad (Hajime):**

_This was the friend you mentioned a while ago, isn't it? This 'Chiaki' girl is just a friend, right Izuru?_

**Dad (Hajime)**

_She's totally his girlfriend Hajime!_

**Me:**

… _why are you two like this?_

Izuru face palmed. Now he really wished he hadn't said anything, even if he got it through to his parents that Chiaki was _not_ his girlfriend, dammit, he'd now have to endure relentless teasing for days.

**Dad (Hajime)**

_Nagito shut up. They could very well just be studying._

**Dad (Hajime)**

_Hajime, my love, do i need to remind you how many times in high school we'd be at each other's houses "Studying" together?_

**Me:**

… _that is more then i ever wanted to know about my parents. Can both of you please knock this off now?_

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Fiiiine Izzy, you're such a stick in the mud! I won't tease you about your girlfriend anymore…_

**Me: **

_Say, what's for dinner?_

It was an abrupt diversion, he knew it, and his parents both probably knew it. He just hopes it worked. Chiaki had been looking the whole time, but thankfully hadn't commented.

As their train rattled on, the next text came in.

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Preparing your wedding cake~ What flavour does Chiaki like?_

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Ignore that twit Izuru. Does Chiaki have any allergies or other dietary needs?_

Izuru showed the phone to Chiaki, wordlessly passing on the question. The pinkette held her hand out for the phone, and Izuru raised an eyebrow, but complied.

A minute later, when he got the phone back, he couldn't believe the words that his eyes were currently conveying to him.

**Me:**

_This is Chiaki, Izuru's parents. No i do not have any allergies or food needs… and i prefer strawberry wedding cake_

_XXXX-XXX-XXX (as i think Izuru won't let me have his phone after this)_

If he were more prone to emotional displays, his face would be mortified beyond belief.

"Chiaki!" Izuru hissed.

"What? Your dad wanted to know."

He went to type… but it was too late.

The damage was done, and now he'd never regain his dignity… his parents would never let him live this down.

**Dad (Hajime)**

_AJBDKFLKGEHHJKL OMG OMG!_

**Dad (Hajime) **

_SEE HAJIME I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DATING!_

**Dad (Hajime)**

_MY BABYS FINALLY BECOMING A MAN! T_T_

**Me:**

_Dad no._

**Me:**

_Chiaki took my phone._

**Me:**

_I had no part in that whatsoever._

**Dad (Hajime)**

_Oooooh~ So she got the balls to ask you out before you did?_

**Me:**

_You're missing the point._

**Me:**

_I am NOT dating Chiaki. I am simply bring a friend over._

**Me:**

_A decision which i now regret._

**Dad (Hajime)**

_This is your father, Hajime. I'm sorry about that twit. He keeps screeching something about 'shipping' you two… feel free to bring your friend over, and i'll try to reign him in._

**Me:**

_Please make sure to do that in your bedroom. And quietly._

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Izuru?! Wow… please don't do that again._

**Me:**

_Agreed._

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Awww Izzy your papa Hajime's blushing! Don't worry, we'll make sure to stay out of your way for as loooooong as you need~_

**Me:**

_Cease this topic at once. I don't want to know about your gross sex life. It was embarrassing enough to type that._

Right on cue, or at least to the relived Izuru, the train had now arrived at their stop.

**Me:**

_Me and Chiaki are getting off the train now. Don't you dare embarrass me when we get there._

**Dad (Hajime):**

_Hajime doesn't have a tight enough grip, does he? Don't worry Izzy dear, i'd never ruin my chance at grandchildren~_

**Dad (Hajime)**

_Nagito he is not remotely old enough for that. Izuru i do not want grandchildren before you graduate, you hear me?_

Izuru resisted the urge to face palm.

**Me:**

_Both of you need to cease this immediately. We'll be home soon, as i said, do NOT scare Chiaki off please._

Without waiting for a reply, Izuru shut his phone. Turning to face Chiaki with annoyed grimace.

"… is the thought of dating me that bad?"

Without answering the question, Izuru grabbed the pinkette's hand, leading her toward his home.

"…please stop encouraging my parents like that, or else dad will start planning your wedding dress."

Not another word was said between the two teenagers, but Chiaki couldn't help but grin at his avoidance of the question.

As Izuru rushed himself and Chiaki up the stairs, he could hear one last exchange between his parents.

"I ship it."

"Can you not?!"

So. damn. embarrassing.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Writing this really made me laugh, i hope you guys enjoyed it too! **

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	38. What I'm Really Good At

**Nagito's parental status in this chapter is undecided, cause like i needed to mention his mother, but in canon they're dead?**

**Oh well, this is an AU after all, so if anything they're recently dead i guess. Meh, interpret how you will. They're not really important in this chapter so I guess it doesn't really matter.**

…

**I just had a thought, how do you think a Nagito as batman AU would go? I mean… his parents died tragically right? And he's super rich, soooo… with a few AU tweaks who thinks it would work? And Hajime **_**totally**_** has to be the love interest, except they actually get together, of course. **

**And you have Junko… and i'm sorry, but a despair Mikan would even be a perfect Harley Quinn! In my mind, Junko and Despair! Mikan would definitely work something like a Joker/Harley Quinn sorta thing, so that'd be perfect.**

**Huh, i guess my brain put more thought into that then i realised, heh nice.**

**I mean i don't feel like doing it, but if anyone else wants to be my guest lol. **

**(Actually i lied, now that i actually stop to think about it i totally want someone else to do it.)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Hajime loves his boyfriend, he really does. He's kind and sweet, the most adorable little shit that he could ever ask for.

But there were just some days…

"Hajime? How do i make tea?"

He could only blink, looking at his boyfriend.

"You… can't make a cup of tea?"

The other boy went slightly pink, averting his gaze for a moment.

"No…?"

Hajime blinked again. Was he serious?

"I, uh… always had my mother or someone else to make it for me."

Apparently he was.

Shaking his head slightly, he stepped towards his boyfriend, amused.

"Come on, let's teach you how to actually be a functioning adult."

Making Nagito Komaeda a functioning adult, however, Hajime soon realised…

Was harder then he thought it was.

"What do you mean you can't cook?"

"I… i can make sandwiches?"

He gave the paler boy a blank stare.

"Uh-huh. And anything that doesn't just involve cutting bread?"

"Uh… microwave noodles?"

Hajime continued to stare at his lover, unimpressed.

"Goddamit…"

And then the same thing a few days later.

The brunette had come home from work, dead tired, only to notice a wierd smell in the house. Not a bad smell, per say, just _weird_.

Almost like… detergent?

But when he passed through the kitchen, nobody was there, and not a thing was any more out of place then usual. So, he'd moved on, where else would detergent be coming from?

It hit him.

The goddamn laundry.

Maybe a little bit faster then necessary, Hajime made his way to the other end of the house, where the laundry room was located.

Only to discover…

"What in the actual fuck?!"

The whole laundry room was a complete mess. Soapy water, suds, and sprinkles of laundry powder were strewn across the room. The washing machine was on, apparently there were clothes in there, and it was now making a shrill beeping noise.

And right there, sitting in the middle of it all, was his boyfriend Nagito, sprawled out on the floor looking embarrassed.

"Ah! Y-you're home early, Hajime?"

He gaped at the mess.

"What did you do?!"

"…laundry…?"

Hajime groaned, running a hand down his face.

…

"Please tell me you know how to clean, Nagito. For the love of god, at least give me that."

Silence.

"Oh my _fucking_ god, you are _not_ serious?!"

"…i know how to use a vacuum cleaner…. yay?"

The brunette could only groan.

…

"Nagito… how many days has it been since you had a shower?"

"Are you saying i smell?"

"No, you smartass. I'm asking if you know basic damn hygiene."

"Then… uh, yesterday? No wait, two days… i think? Yeah, i'm gonna say about two…"

An eyebrow raised.

"…Or maybe three?"

"Jesus christ, do you _seriously_ not remember the last time you had a shower?"

"I don't have a good memory, okay?" Nagito pouted, he'd actually pouted.

Nope, he was annoyed dammit, goddammit that's not adorable! … Ah hell, who was Hajime kidding? That had to have been the most adorable pout he'd ever seen in his life.

"You… you… just go have one, okay?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Yes _mom_." Nagito teased, laughing as he left the room.

A few minutes later:

"Hajimeeeeee…."

Hajime, seated on the couch, didn't even move as he called back.

"No, Nagito, i'm not joining you in there this time."

"No! Not for that! Could you come here please?"

Really? If it wasn't sex, then what on earth did he want Hajime there for? He sighed, and got off the couch.

About halfway there, however, he heard a faint whine of pain. Was Nagito hurt?

Walking a little faster, Hajime finally made it o the bathroom, only opening the door to see…

"Okay, what the hell did you do?"

Nagito was covering his eyes with one hand, holding a towel that was wrapped around his waist with the other.

"Hajime…?"

"Noooo… the magical cleanliness fairy, come to kill you for your insolence."

The albino let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cry of pain.

Hajime frowned.

"Seriously, what's going on in here?"

"I got shampoo in my eyes… and it hurts."

The brunette sighed.

"Seriously? That's all? I came in here thinking you were in trouble, only to turn out to be saving you from your own stupidity."

"But Hajime! It wasn't supposed to huuuuurt…."

"Well, genius, what did you _think_ would happen when you get shampoo in our eye?"

"But it was that no tears stuff!" His boyfriend protested.

Hajime ran a hand down his face. Unbelievable.

"First of all, you _moron_, that stuff is meant for children, why the hell are _you_ using it? Second of all, what the label actually means is that your hair won't beak or damage when you use it. _Tears,_ in this case, isn't referring to you crying."

"…what?"

"You seriously didn't know that?"

"… my life is a lie."

"Jesus fucking christ, Nagito…"

…

Hajime swore sometimes that dating Nagito was actually more like taking care of an adult cat.

"Nagito, how long has it been since you've done the dishes?"

"A few hours, i think? Why?"

Without a word, Hajime pointed to the absurdly high stack of dishes perched on the kitchen sink, and raised an eyebrow.

There were a lot of raised eyebrows when you were dating Nagito Komaeda, Hajime had come to realise.

"Ehehe… oops?"

"Try a few _days_, Nagito."

"Well… i might do them, if, maybe, i could have a little… _motivation?_"

Hajime was one step ahead of his boyfriend, backing away from wandering pale hands.

"Nope, no sex until you get those damn dished done."

"Aw, pretty please?"

The way Nagito just batted his eyelashes should be made illegal. They almost made Hajime instantly cave… almost.

"No."

"But-"

"Nope. Dishes."

The pout he got in response should also be made illegal.

'_Who allowed that man to be this adorable…!'_

So, basically, what Hajime discovered over the course of dating Nagito Komaeda so far?

What he's good at…

Well, everything Nagito wasn't, apparently.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Aha, Nagito in this chapter is mostly me, i swear (and would be if i ever lived by myself). Who's idea was it to allow me to become a legal adult? Lol i swear **_**i'm**_** more like an adult cat. **

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	39. Most Traumatic Experience

**Inspired by the movie 'Happy Death Day'. Heavily based on the movie, but deviates partly and is not an exact retelling of the movie.**

**Because before i started writing this, i had never seen any of it beyond trailers. So all i have is the plot i read online and the 'CinemaSins' Video. **

**Also, you may or may not guess who the killer is ahead of time. I tried for mystery, but i hope i wasn't too obvious about it. Although those of you that have seen the movie may know.**

**WARNING BEFORE YOU READ: Constant death scenes. Blood. Murder and stuff.**

**(i mean duh, the movie it's based on should already give you a clue)**

**This is gonna be a LONG ride, folks, i hope you find it worth the read.**

**Anyway, i own nothing. Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"_Good morning, silly~"_

"Ugh… my head…"

"Come on Nagito! Wake up!"

Nagito Komaeda was not in the best shape on the morning of his birthday. He had a massive headache, and couldn't remember anything from the night before. Going to a party at his college was a stupid idea.

"Come ooooon! It's almost noon sleepybug!"

"Fine…"

The first thing that met his bleary eyes, was blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He rubbed his eyes, groaning.

"Junko, what are you doing in my dorm?"

His cousin scoffed, placing her hand over her heart in mock offence.

"Well i never! I'll have you know that it is _you_ that is currently in _my_ dorm!"

He rubbed his face.

"Why am i-"

"Here? Looking half dead?" Nagito pouted at that, but Junko continued on. "Well sugar, both questions have the same answer! You went to a party last night, and you got suuuuuper wasted. So naturally, being the generous cousin i am, let you crash in my room until you woke up."

Nagito went to reply to that, but a knock on the door came before the words could leave his mouth.

Junko's voice rang throughout the room.

"Ugh, sis! I can smell you're rank-ass B.O from the other side of the door!"

The door opened, and a very unhappy Mukuro Ikusaba entered the room.

"I wouldn't be able to tell. You're obnoxious perfume makes it hard to smell anything else for miles."

"Waaaaah! 'Sook'-uro's being mean to me!"

Rolling her eyes, the soldier turned towards Nagito instead.

"Happy birthday Nagito."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Mukuro."

Her lips twitched upwards slightly.

"What are your plans for today?"

At the word 'plans', Junko immediately stopped her 'sulking'.

"Plans?! Oh my god, do you have any?! We totally _have_ to throw you a party!"

"Aha, Junko, that's not-" Nagito tried to protest.

"Nonsense! It's not everyday your favourite cousin turns eighteen!"

"I'm your only cousin."

"That's not the point!"

Laughing, Nagito slowly got out of the bed. He stopped short when he head his phone beep.

He smiled as he read who it was from.

"Well, you two have fun, i'm going to go see Hajime now."

"Oooooh, getting a little birthday loving from the boyfriend, eh?"

"J-junko, no!"

"Remember to take a condom with you!"

"Junko!"

His face flared red, as he hurried away from his cousins laughter.

Returning to his own room a few doors down, he was greeted by the lovely sight of his boyfriend, nervously waiting by the door.

"Hey, Hajime. I got your text."

The brunette jumped slightly, but smiled as soon as he caught sight of Nagito.

"Hey." Nagito was pulled into a kiss. "Happy birthday."

He smiled back at his boyfriend.

"So… an arm went around his waist. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Well, not really… but, Junko wants to throw a massive birthday party for me tonight."

Hajime stroked his chin thoughtfully with his free hand.

"A party, eh? Sounds just like her."

Fast forward to that night.

All was going well, Junko had to no-ones surprise managed to pull of a massive party, and yet had also managed to hold it in the massive dining hall (She had cackled something about having an arrangement with the head of security when asked).

Usually, Nagito wouldn't be one to touch alcohol willingly, but since he had already done it the previous night, and today was his birthday, then who was he to hold back?

So the conclusion? He didn't.

From then on the night was a blur, he danced with Hajime, he drank, he laughed, and just had fun.

For the most part, the party had been a huge success, almost everyone had wished him a happy birthday, wether they knew each other or not.

"Hey, Nagito, can i talk to you?"

Being already tipsy at this point of the night, Nagito hadn't questioned how this person knew his name. Seeing as the person was wearing a hood, Nagito's intoxicated mind had only held onto the glass of water Hajime had previously shoved in his hands, and followed the other person with a silly grin on his face.

"Hey, so…" He'd been sipping the water as they walked, and was slowly starting to sober up. Not by much, but enough to start questioning this decision. "Where are we going?"

Alarm bells started to ring as the hooded person gave no answer.

"Ex…cuse me…? Didn't you say you wanted to talk?"

Faster then lightning, Nagito couldn't have seen what came next.

"Agggghrk….!"

An excruciating pain was the next thing he'd registered. A steel blade was removed from it's target, and Nagito's eyes widened when it came back covered in blood.

_His_ blood.

Oh… my god. He was dying, he was _actually_ going to die. All because his half-drunken mind decided to follow a stranger from a party.

On shaky legs, he'd tried to make a run for it. Desperately, he tried to remember which way he'd come from, but to his frustration all he could hear was… footsteps?

Was he saved?!

Holding a hand over his wound, he ran a little faster, well, fast as he could with a stab wound. But as he ran, a chilling realisation occurred to him.

The footsteps were coming from _behind_… that meant…

Oh god!

He tried, he really did. But there was only so fast you could go when you were bleeding out from a stab wound.

He could still hear them.

No… no!

"Ah!"

A sharp sting to the back of his knees sent him sprawling to the ground.

—

…

"Good morning, silly~"

"Wha-"

Nagito bolted up from his laying position, gasping.

He looked down at his chest. No blood stain? No crazy hooded person cackling as he slowly bled out?

Scratch all that, why was he still in Junko's room? Hadn't he left there? And shouldn't he be in a hospital?

"Ugh… Junko, my birthday was yesterday, why are you here?"

"Uh, hello? Dopey cousin of mine? You're birthday's today stupid."

He looked at her, eyes wide.

"What's the date?"

Junko looked at him as if he'd dropped from another planet.

"It's the 24th of April, dumbass. You know, as in your birthday?"

He ran a hand over his chest absentmindedly. Had it all been a dream? It had felt so real though…

….

"Good morning, silly~"

He tried everything. Running to the hospital, getting himself arrested, even running headfirst through a forest fire, goddamit.

He usually opted to talk Junko out of holding the party, not that it helped. Wether he was in a crowded area or not, the killer always managed to find him.

Nothing ever seemed to work. The killer always found him, always managed to kill him no matter how much he tried to run or hide.

This particular time around, he was tired, he was alone, and he was hungry. Thankfully, this time around, he'd brought the cupcake from the nightstand, green icing a little squished from the small bag he'd hurriedly put it in.

Raising the cupcake to his lips, he took a bite. Smiling at the fact he had food, he swallowed.

And immediately wished he hadn't.

"Gah…!"

Something was wrong. His heart was beating faster, and his throat felt like it was on fire.

Coughing, he clawed at his throat, but the pain only continued to get worse. His vision was blurring now.

'_The cupcake… was… poisoned?!"_

Oh god… it couldn't be Junko, right?

Right?!

It hurt so much!

'_H… help me…!'_

His world went black.

….

"Good morning, silly~"

"Gah!"

Immediately, he leapt up, backing away from the edge of the bed his cousin perched on.

"Jeez, rude!"

Sure enough, she was holding that damn cupcake on a plate. The green icing mocking him, he rubbed his throat at the memory.

"What? You hungry? That mean you want this-"

"No!"

"Wow, Nagito, rude! It's just a tiny cupcake."

"Did you make that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you?!"

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Junko frowned.

"Uh, no? It was left outside my door."

She handed him a little note, it read 'Happy Birthday'.

It was Nagito's turn to frown.

"It was outside my door this morning, but it had this little note, yeah? So i figure it's someone's birthday gift to you."

"It…" Nagito gulped. So it wasn't his cousin? "It definitely isn't a happy present Junko."

"Pfft what? You think it's a prank? You're not gonna tell me you think you smell mint toothpaste or some shit, right?"

"…"

Surely Junko would help, right? She was his cousin, she wouldn't think he was crazy, right?

It was worth a shot, he guessed.

"… seriously, Nagito? Time loops triggered by some mysterious cloaked figure murdering you? Are you sure it's not like an elaborate dream or something?"

He sighed. Or maybe not.

"I wish it were that simple, Junko."

Her eyes narrowed. The cupcake laid forgotten on the bedside table.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes. And in fact, i can prove it."

The model raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? And how exactly are you going to prove this?"

"Okay, look." Nagito began. "Say this set of specific words when you hear a knock on the door. Then when it opens to reveal your sister, i can tell you the exact response, word for word."

The eyebrow raised higher.

"… okay, you're on."

Cut to a few minutes later:

"-hard to smell anything else for miles."

Junko turned to Nagito, gaping.

"Holy… shit… you, you were actually right!" She immediately tossed the cupcake onto the floor, looking at it in disgust.

"Junko, what-"

"Shut your trap sis! It seems we have a murder to prevent."

"…murder?"

It took moments for the two cousins to bring Mukuro up to speed.

"I see… then we definitely have to stop Nagito's killer."

"No duh! I don't want our precious cousin to be some fucker's road kill!"

Junko leapt off the bed, dragging Mukuro with her towards the door.

"To the investigation, my dear watson!"

A squishing sound sounded from under the blonde's boot.

"Ew! Goddamn i forgot about this stupid cupcake!"

Mukuro knelt down, inspecting the crushed treat.

"Sis! What are you doing? You know Nagito said that was poisoned right?"

The blackette turned to Nagito.

"You said you only ate the cupcake once, correct?"

Nagito nodded.

"Then i want to eliminate the possibility of the cupcake being poisoned for good, without risking any of our lives tasting it."

He frowned.

"And on the off chance that you are correct, and someone _is_ trying to poison you, as well as murder you should they fail… Then it turns into evidence doesn't it?"

That… that actually made sense, provided he actually survived this time. He simply nodded again.

With no further objections voiced, Mukuro knelt, gathering the cupcake and storing it in a little plastic makeup bag handed to her by Junko.

With that, the sisters left the room, leaving Nagito to try and survive the day on his own.

This time, he decided to try hiding again, only different. He'd stay completely secluded for a long period of time, then immediately dash to the next location, locking himself away again.

This continued for some hours, hiding and hiding, location after location throughout the college.

That night, he'd ended up back in his room. But as he'd headed down the hallway…

"NAGITO!"

Hearing the alarmed shout, Nagito whirled around, only to see his cousin charging towards him, looking unnaturally frightened.

"Junko, what's-"

"Poison!"

"Wha-"

"Shut up and listen." Her eyes were wide and terrified. "You were right, the cupcake's been poisoned."

"How did you find out?"

"Mukuro's a soldier, right? After you're crazy story i sent her to Mikan to analyse the cupcake. Then i get two texts! One was a report saying everything that was in the cupcake, and guess what? One of the ingredients was a high level poison!"

She stopped, eyes watering slightly.

"And then… and then, a picture of of Mikan and Mukuro, both of them were shot dead! And that's not the worst part!"

"Junko what could be-"

"The caption read 'Nagito Komaeda will die, and so will anyone that gets in my way'."

She shook her papers cousins shoulders.

"Someone's seriously after you Nagito! You can't stay here!"

Nagito frowned.

"But if i do that-"

'_BEEP!'_

Both cousins froze at the sound of the blonde's phone going off. They looked at her screen, which contained a simple, yet chilling message.

'_YOU'RE NEXT.'_

"What the hell?! See Nagito? I told you it wasn't safe to-"

'BANG!'

—

"Good morning, silly~"

No! No this couldn't be happening.

Not again.

Why?

Why did he have to go through this hell?

WHY?!

He just… he didn't want to do this anymore. Makoto would come for him. He would die. He just knew it.

More silent then usual, he sent Junko and her sister off. Sent the message that he wouldn't be coming to class today to Hajime. He told both parties that he felt ill.

Which, well… wouldn't be a complete lie.

He was _exhausted_.

Going through time loop after time loop, dying again and again, it'd really taken a toll on him.

When he heard a key scraping the door, it awoke him from his nap that he'd been taking. He wasn't sure who to believe it was anymore. Ordinarily, he would just assume it was Junko or her boyfriend, but now? He didn't want to be so paranoid, but this hellish nightmare loop of death was heightening his paranoia.

He'd tried to dash for the wardrobe, but he was moments too late.

Just as he'd been reaching for the doorknob, another force crashed into him, then he felt pressure on his neck.

He could only just manage the strength to struggle a little bit, and even then, all he'd managed to accomplish was that now he got to face his attacker.

Makoto had once joked he was jealous of Nagito's eye colour, despite them both having various shades of green. His were more pale, while Makoto's were closer to blades of grass in the summer sunshine.

But looking into them now, those blades of grass, instead of being warmed by the sun, had instead been frozen by a cold, heartless ice. It was unnerving, to say the least.

But the pressure had increased on his neck, vastly changing his focus. He struggled, he clawed at the hands surrounding his windpipe. But unfortunately for him, Nagito had never been the most physically capable person around.

So now, as black spots appeared in his vision, his grip was slowly weakening. He couldn't call for help, couldn't get away.

He was helpless.

His legs were about to give out, he could barely see anything past that haunting twisted smirk.

"Nagi…- NAGITO!"

Abruptly, the pressure on his neck was released. He slumped against the wardrobe, only faintly registering the hands that came into contact with his face moments later.

"Nagito! Hey, Nagito! Are you okay?!"

He… he knew that voice.

"H… ha.. haji-"

He coughed, neck still to sore to speak much.

"Shh, don't speak."

He felt himself crushed against a warm and firm chest. A weak smile appeared on his face.

"Jesus christ Nagito, that terrified me! You don't know how much it scared me too see that happen to you."

"Why… why are you-"

He felt a gentle tap on his head, and huffed out a small laugh through his nose.

"Don't speak, you almost just got choked to death! I was worried about you, and when neither me or Junko saw or heard anything else from you for the rest of the day… well, i got worried."

Hajime glanced away from him, and Nagito didn't even need to ask what he was looking at.

"And i'm so glad i did! I almost lost you… i don't know what i would have done if i… if i hadn't…"

Feeling his chest start to rise more rapidly, Nagito slowly reached for one of his tan hands, and weakly squeezed it.

"I… i can't believe it. Makoto? I just… i thought he got along with you?"

Nagito huffed out his nose again. "App… parently… too much."

He rubbed his throat with his free hand. Makoto had a stronger grip then he would have thought.

"How… how did you get him off?"

Hajime paused, then glanced away from him guiltily.

Nagito, curious, struggled to turn his body, despite his boyfriend's protest. His gaze fell over the scene with tired eyes.

Makoto laid completely still, facing away from them, arms still outstretched as if still reaching for the neck he was gripping. More interesting though, was the pool of blood that seemed to originate from his head, spilling out over the plush carpet of Junko's dorm room.

And beside him, was a bloody baseball bat.

Putting the pieces together, he glanced up at Hajime questioningly. The other, catching his stare, averted his golden brown eyes.

"I… you know what happened… don't you?"

He sounded small, ashamed. He nodded while gripping a tan hand slightly tighter.

A sigh left Hajime's mouth.

"I just…" Nagito was pulled into an even tighter embrace. "I just got so _scared_, Nagito, seeing you like that. So i… so i… saw the bat on the ground just inside the door, and i…"

Both of them looked back at Makoto, who still had yet to move a muscle.

"Call the police." Nagito muttered quietly.

"What…?"

"Trust me Hajime. If he's dead, then it was self defence because he was trying to kill me, right? If he's not, then he'll go to jail for attempted murder."

Hajime ran a hand down his back, and Nagito smiled at the comforting gesture.

"You're… you're awfully calm for someone who almost just got choked to death. He… he wasn't threatening you, was he?"

"No, at least, not in the way you think."

Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"So… he was? How? What happened?"

Instead of answering, Nagito leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, nose huffing in amusement at the surprised noise that escaped the brunette.

"Nagito…?"

"It's a very long and bizarre story Hajime. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course Nagito, i care about you."

He smiled, he just couldn't help smiling ever so wide at the sight of his boyfriends face.

This was it, it was finally over.

For good.

_(For years, those that knew him would wonder why he screamed when greeted with a cupcake on his birthday. Only him and Hajime would ever know the truth.)_

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I've been looking for an excuse to use that 'blades of grass' metaphor i came up with for forrreeever.**

**For once, i do not treat Junko like a massive bitch. She's actually really pretty, but goddamnit she's the most evil-est creature in the history of existence.**

**So hey, for once she's actually helpful.**

**Althought I hate Tsumugi WAY more now, because holy fuck I cannot express my hate for the ending of V3 enough.**

**Anyway, no lie, i came up with the idea to do this while on the bus to my course a while ago. **

**Truth be told, my original 'plan', such as it were, involved Hajime actually being the killer, and it was gonna be some yandere twist right at the end. **

**But i've never seen the movie, only trailers when the movie first came out. So when i went and read the plot online, i got a way better idea. So that's how i ended up with the version you've just read.**

**I know, i know, not much Komahina, right? I do realise the deviation from the movie, so the two will have to get together in another way, right? So i just put in the established relationship. That's okay, right? Ehe lol.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	40. Where I Would Like To Live

**This chapter, I have attempted a Wing! AU. Another (hopefully successful) attempt to branch out into new subjects to write about.**

**I was looking at prompts and this just occurs to me like lightening. This particular chapter is written in a more personal, informal first person format.**

**WARNING: Only a slight one for Hajime's swearing, but it's intended for more comedic purposes.**

**ALSO, I have the next three chapters done after this, so there's those to look forward to in the near future.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Witch Hunt.

A term everyone on the face of the earth is familiar with, right?

Of course you are.

A bunch of dickheads a bajillion years ago decided 'oh yeah, this person with awesome powers? Yep that's totally wrong and unnatural, lets go set them on fire as punishment! Because they definitely deserve it for daring to be different'.

Okay, I recognise that's not totally accurate, and anyone who's ever read a history book is already rolling their eyes and pointing out 'but no it was actually like this'. Yeah sure, but that's not the point I'm trying to make.

My point, you ask?

Life fucking sucks for those of us that we're born different. The second you so much reveal an unusual eye colour, you're immediately singled out by those around you.

I cannot stress enough how much you do not want that kind of life. It's full of nothing but loneliness and hatred.

Who am I?

My name is Hajime Hinata.

And I was born with fucking wings.

I know, I sound bitter, right?

Well let's see you treated like an alien by literally everyone who's ever seen you, hunted from every other asshole with a so much as a bow and arrow, all the way up to collector freaks with nobody in power willing to stop any of them, and see how you like it.

'But Hajime, you should accept yourself for who you are.'

Ha, well, that's a lot easier said then done when everyone hates you just for existing.

There are plenty of others like me. Some are taken and kept like circus freaks or exotic pets. Others have retreated to forests and other remote locations. Few select of us that are brave enough have even tried blending in with the other humans.

But we can't right? Cause of, oh I don't know, the GIANT lumps of feathers on our backs?

Yep, thanks for noticing.

Trust us, we're painfully fuckin aware of that too.

As if we could ever forget.

A group of us a while back discovered enchantments to be able to hide our wings to blend in with the other humans, and for those who choose to live among them it's their biggest lifeline. It's not impossible to be discovered even then, humans still have ways of discovering us, but still it's a big leap for us.

Sure, there's the occasional movements for hybrid rights, but for now that's all they are, movements. You've got wings, well, then you're no longer one of us, are you? Nope, you definitely aren't anything except a freak of nature.

And the worst part?

We can't even escape it.

It's one of the oldest legends of our kind. Some female hybrid a long time ago apparently tried to cut off her wings, to be with her human lover… Only for her to die and bleed out in her love's arms. Our wings are too closely connected to us, too strong a part of our very beings to ever be able to fully part with them.

So there you go.

We're screwed no matter what we do.

I know, I know. Such a ball of sunshine, aren't I?

My friend Makoto would say I just need to have more hope in the world. I'd like to believe in his words, I really would… but that's kind of hard when the world doesn't even want you in it.

So bleak, right?

Well too bad. This is our reality. No one to tell you they're happy you're okay, no one is going to protect us if one of our own get in trouble. It's just what we have to live with.

"Ow…"

Just another day in the life of being a hybrid like me.

"What the fu- ow!"

Shit, those arrow wounds really hurt.

…

Oh right, you need context, don't you?

Well here's what happened:

I was minding my own business, being a forest dwelling hybrid, when these uppity assholes come storming through the bushes, wielding various bladed weapons. Oh, don't worry, it was a fucking blast.

For them.

Me? Well here I am, having to run for my life once again, and ending up in some god-forsaken cave nursing my wounds like a hurt animal.

I'm sure they would agree I deserved it, if they could hear this. And all this just because of these damn giant brown wings on my back.

"Hey, is anyone in there?"

I froze.

Who the fuck found me?

"Hey, is anyone in there?"

The voice sounded fairly young, and male. Not knowing or trusting whoever this new stranger was, I remained silent, curling up in the corner of the fairly roomy cave.

I could hear footsteps, slow and at a calm pace, it didn't sound like this new boy was in any hurry.

Probably taunting me.

Either that, or it was probably some young teenage idiot who wanted either the thrill, glory, or both of 'conquering one of the beasts'. Those types of arrogant youths aren't very common, but they're a pain when they do approach you. Well, really no more then any other human, but their arrogant attitude just seemed to add more insult to injury.

How the hell did they-

"Excuse me, I saw some blood, and I'm worried someone's hurt!"

Oh. That. I knew I forgot something.

I guess there's just something about being in agonising fucking pain from a million wounds that tends to take all of your attention.

You know what?

I'd just like to go…somewhere, anywhere, to be able to live somewhere where I don't have to be afraid or ashamed of having my wings. To live somewhere safe, where people accept me.

Heh, all of us want that.

It's a pipe dream though. Like we'd ever get something like that.

"Hey- oh!"

Shit. I'd got lost in my thought, and now this person was only meters away from me.

I looked up. This one seemed to be nothing special, pale skin with equally pale white hair. No sort of uniform or identifying clothes, just a green jacket, white shirt, with jeans and light brown shoes.

Physically, he didn't look like much in terms of strength, and he didn't seem to have any weapons on him. But years of being hunted demand that you don't trust anyone, no matter how harmless they may look.

"Oh my god-"

Yep. Here we go again.

"Are you okay?"

What the fuck? Was I okay? Is this some kind of sick joke?

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger. "And why the hell do you care?"

The other boy blinked in surprise, probably not expecting me to answer.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, and…" His face scrunched, looking very confused. "Why do I care? Why wouldn't I care if someone… Is…"

His gaze trailed somewhere behind me. One oh so hard guess as to what he was looking at.

"Oh wow…"

What was he…?

"They're so pretty!"

What… Okay, what in the actual fuck? Seriously, what is this kid playing at? Is he trying to trick me into trusting him or something.

"Ow!"

Well, it's not like I'd be able to stay awake for much longer anyway. I'd gotten all the arrows out, but the blood plus the pain meant those arrow wounds were hurting like a bitch right now.

"That doesn't look good! Let me-"

He took a step forward, making me flinch. Fuck that hurt…

To my surprise, he actually paused when he saw me back away.

"Crap… Of course you wouldn't trust me…" He muttered.

The… The fuck was going on right now? I'll hand it to this 'Nagito', he's a good actor, that concern looks way to convincing.

Oh well, a least his voice was nice to listen to.

What? Shut up. I know he's a human, but it's not like anything's going to happen just because I thought he's pretty this one time. At least there's that to look at if I'm going to die here.

It's not like it would matter for much longer anyway. My vision was already going blurry, and my wings felt heavier and more sluggish to move then ever.

Was he tilting his head?

Oh.

That was me.

'Oh my god!'

Was the last thing I heard before my body toppled sideways.

Heh, he's so pale, almost like an angel of death. How fitting.

Then, I felt nothing.

… …

"Hey, are you listening?"

What?

"Hey, are you okay?"

Everything ached. But there was something… Soft, under me?

Soft?

Why could I feel soft?

I…am i alive right now?

How?

I tried to move, but all that got me was a small groan of pain.

"Hey, are you awake?"

Huh. That voice was kinda nice.

Wait… Nice?

Oh shit.

My eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god you are!"

The first thing I took in, was the room looked kinda nice. Soft cream walls, nice tasteful furniture with a mostly green and white theme, with specks of brown here and there. The softness I felt, upon looking down, was a mattress? It was actually pretty soft, and what I knew of human-made stuff, it looked pretty expensive.

"Are you alright sir?"

I jolted. Wait… I wasn't home.

That meant I was in… Someone else's house? Crap, this didn't look good for me.

"Uh…mister? Can you hear me?"

I scoffed.

"I can hear you… Just fine…"

I trailed off as I saw exactly who was sitting in the room's chair. It was that boy with the white hair again. Nagito, I think he said.

What the hell?

"Thank god you're awake. I was worried about you."

My eyes narrowed.

"You were worried about me? Since when?"

Nagito pouted, he actually pouted. That definitely wasn't a cute pout for a human, shut up.

"You were hurt! Why wouldn't I be worried?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" I tried shifting my wing again, with slightly more success. "You do see these things behind me, right?"

"Annnnd? What about them?"

"Okay, how much are you getting paid?"

The albino blinked in surprise.

"Paid?"

"Yes, paid." I weakly pointed at him. "Nobody wants my kind around, those of us with wings are treated like dirt. So why do you, a perfectly normal human, want to help me in your own home for free. So what's in it for you?"

I was surprised when he looked to the side and frowned.

"Piece of shit society…" He muttered. "They're getting treated so damn bad that they think any kind of common decency is a scheme? Why I have a mind to…"

He trailed off, muttering more I couldn't hear in an angry voice. Eventually, he ended it with an aggravated sigh. He turned back to me, seemingly calmed down as our eyes met again.

"You, uh, are you in any pain? Can I check your wounds?"

"… You're actually serious about helping me? And you actually care enough to ask? Wow, whoever paid you must be insanely rich, a collector?"

Why did he look so sad when I said that?

He… He couldn't be serious, could he? No way a human cared about us winged folk so much, right?

"Look," He started. "I know you might not believe me, but I actually don't care about the fact you have wings. I am not getting paid, I don't have any sort of scheme planned for you. I actually want you to have your rights as much as you do."

Was he being serious? He certainly didn't look like he was lying, the genuine caring in his eyes as he made that speech was too convincing.

Had I found a human that cared for us? That didn't mind my wings?

Slowly, I extended my arm, still wary.

"You… You said you wanted to check my wounds?"

'Nagito' actually looked startled, blinking as if he couldn't believe what I just said. Then, after a few silent moments, his face split into the widest smile I had ever seen directed towards me.

"Really?! I-I can check?"

His body twitched, as if he wanted to move instantly towards me, but for some reason had stopped himself despite really wanting to.

So… Did this mean he was actually serious about helping me?

"Well? Are you going to or not?"

Well, one way to find out I guess.

He inched slowly towards the bed, as if he was the one potentially fearing for his life and not me.

Did I mention this was really good if this was fake?

I did?

Oh.

His hold on my hand was… Gentle. Wow, is it sad that this was a rare experience for me? It was actually kind of nice, to be honest.

He moved slowly, as if he was wary I was going to jerk my arm back any second. I don't know if it was considerate or damn annoying. But, considering I'm injured in what I assume is his house, I suppose I should shut up and be grateful, right?

Still, I wasn't happy about this, but this human seemed to go way to far out of his way to convince me he was nice. I have to admit, this is way to much effort for the usual paid scheme.

But still…even so, I'd reserve judgement on this 'Nagito' for now. It's not like I had a lot to lose anyway. Either I'd be right to be paranoid, or I'd end up pleasantly surprised.

Pfft.

How much could I possibly end up attached to this pale human anyway?

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**WOW did my imagination run away from me on this one, it's nine pages in word, gee my imagination is way more fit then me lol…**

**Anyway, sorry it took me a few days to get this one finished. I had some unexpected plans come up on the weekend, so I ended up busy for a couple of days.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you enjoy my next chapter to come out soon**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	41. Nicest Thing Said To Me

**I have like a ton of top prompts saved in a big file on my laptop. I should really look through that more.**

**So i found this fashion designer AU, and i was like 'YES!', so therefore i found a way to use this prompt while also sticking to the chapter prompt.**

**Despite knowing next to nothing about fashion, something you wouldn't believe if you saw the Miu x reader in my works list (definitely not self promotion, what're you on about? lol who am i kidding), i thought this would work out really well.**

**PS. I got the grandfathers name off a generator. **

**As usual, enjoy the show :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

'_You are formally invited to the wedding of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama. On the date of…'_

Clutching the sheet of paper he'd received in the mail, he sighed. Nagito hadn't been to a wedding in so long, after his parents died, he'd turned into more of a recluse. He'd been a shy and polite child even when they were alive, but after the plane accident, he'd scarcely left his mansion, when it wasn't required for business.

He sighed again. He was happy for his old friend, he really was… but now this meant he'd to get another suit made.

It wasn't so much the cost, he'd inherited a bigger fortune then he could spend in several lifetimes. It was just his general reclusive nature, combined with not exactly being keen to wear stuffy fancy clothing, that made him a little reluctant.

Still, this was an important occasion, so no matter his own feelings, he'd put up with this for Fuyuhiko and Peko's sake. He wouldn't want to ruin their wedding by showing up in ratty clothes, after all.

Giving the taxi the desired address, wallet in hand, he was now speeding away to the city, where he'd get his suit done.

He even had his own personal tailor, something that came with being rich, he supposed, as he knew not just everyone could afford it so easily. Whereas to him, commissioning a suit was like a single grain of sand out of an entire beach.

It was closer to the edge of town then most, but his family had been going there for as long as he could remember. Stepping inside, he was flooded with memories at the familiar scenery that he was met with. Of course, a few things had been edited or updates, but for the most part, they had kept to the same style. Which was both comforting, and yet somehow a little bittersweet.

'_Will i really get to wear a suit, mommy?'_

'_Of course Nagito, you're such a adorable little man. Why someday, you'll be a big handsome boy just like your father.'_

"My, my! If it isn't the little Komaeda boy!"

A familiar voice shook him out of the memory.

"Ah, Mr. Hinata, was it…?"

An older man approached him. Other then ageing a bit since he'd last been here, Yamato Hinata still looked the same from the little he remembered. His back was a bit more bent with hid old age, and his hair turned grey, but the same unfailing smile was still on his face. He was an old family friend, and a sort of grandfather figure, he almost felt bad for not coming to visit for so many years, but for ages, he just couldn't face this place without remembering that his parents would never come here with him again.

But he was here now, maybe he'd work on fixing that.

He stepped forward, extending a hand. But the old tailor was having none of it.

"Nonsense, no need to be so formal boy!" He clapped Nagito on the back in a friendly manner, with more strength then he would have guessed the man had. "I still remember the tiny little thing that barely reached his mother's knee!"

His polite smile wobbled a bit at the mention of his mother, but he made no comment. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I do apologise…"

"Ah, forget about it young man…" His tone turned a little sadder. "I saw the news that day…"

"Oh…" He averted his gaze, eyes dropping to the floor.

"I'm glad too see you back here, you three were some of my favourite customers."

His smile turned bittersweet.

After a few seconds of silence, the Mr. Hinata clapped his hands.

"In any case! We can't just be chattering around all day, much as i'm glad to see you. What _does_ bring you here today?"

Blessedly, the old man had chosen to move on from that particular topic. Nagito gladly accepted the change.

"Well, Mr. Hinata-"

"Oh no you don't! Please, just call me Yamato."

Nagito huffed out a small laugh at that.

"Okay then, Mr. Yamato."

"Ah, ah, ah! Just Yamato."

"As you wish… Mr. Yamato."

Mr. Hinata laughed loudly.

"Aha, youth these days! Reminds me of my youngest grandson, that does."

Nagito gave a small laugh of his own.

"You have grandchildren?"

"Why, yes! Two of the little tykes, the handsomest little twin devils, they've come to be these days. They'd be about your age, actually. My daughter and her husband have done well with those two, i have to say…"

Mr. Hinata had always been like another grandfather to him, and he almost got so caught up in the banter and conversation, that he nearly forgot why he was there in the first place.

"Well, _Mr_. Yamato. One of my childhood friends is getting married, so-"

"Aha! You need a suit, i'd wager?"

At Nagito's nod, the old man's expression brightened.

"Then say no more, my dear boy! Anything for my favourite customer."

"You're to kind."

"Oh, nonsense! I like to think of you as another grandchild."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! In fact…" Yamato rubbed his hands together. Was that smile a little too happy? Surely not. "I have just the assistant to help you out."

"…assistant?" Asked a confused Nagito.

"Why yes! I'd like to think of this place as something of a family business. Sadly, my daughter and her husband didn't want to take this place over. But fortunately for me, my grandchildren have taken an interest. In fact, the younger of the twins is working here today!"

"Really?" He hadn't seen anyone except for Mr. Hinata since he came in here.

"Why yes, he's right…"

Yamato looked around behind him, trailing off as he saw that no-one was behind him.

"Where is that boy?"

He cupped his hands over his mouth, and shouted.

"Hajime! We have a customer!"

There was a slight commotion of noise in the background, followed by footsteps coming towards the front of the shop.

The footsteps got louder, and Nagito was curious to see what this 'Hajime' looked like.

"Grandpa? What did you need? I was just-"

His thoughts froze in their tracks.

A really handsome boy his age stepped out into the area where Nagito and the old man were. Spikey brown hair, beautifully coloured slightly tanned skin, and the most mesmerising golden brown eyes Nagito had ever seen.

It took a lot of brain power not to blush madly.

"-wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

Nagito jolted slightly, realising that he'd zoned out.

"Sorry Mr. Yamato, what did you say?"

He didn't like that knowing glint in Mr. Hianta's eyes.

"I said, young sleepyhead, that i'd introduce the two of you fine young men, and Hajime here could sort out your suit for you, would that be a problem?"

"Of course not." Nagito shook his head.

"Excellent! These old bones need a rest."

"Oh stop that Grandpa." The brunette chided. "You're not that feeble yet."

"What was that? I can't hear you, boy. I think a break is in order."

With that, the old man shuffled out and into the far back recesses of the suit store.

The brunette left in the room with him huffed out a laugh.

"Ha, silly old man."

"He does have a sense of humour…" Nagito agreed.

Hajime shook his head.

"Anyway, i'm sure you know already." He stepped forward, extending a tan hand. "I'm Hajime Hinata, that old geezer was my grandfather and the owner of this place."

"It's a pleasure." Nagito extended his own hand. "My name is Nagito Komaeda."

"Grandpa was awfully chummy with you, by the looks of it, do you know him?" Hajime had asked, after the handshake had ended.

"I used to come here all the time with my parents when i was younger." He answered with a smile. "He's something like a surrogate grandfather to me."

Hajime chuckled at the answer. Nagito had to fight not to let his cheeks go pink.

"Well then, seems you're a star customer then, yes? Shall we go fit you with the best suit we possibly can?"

Was that a faint tint of pink on the other boys cheeks? Surely not.

"Yes, let's."

"Now if only we could get that stick out of Izuru's rear, eh?"

"Grandpa!"

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Oh my god, i hit the 1,000 mark before i even finished the setup! Haha wow i'm actually amazed ay myself for pulling that off.**

**Then again, i've got 38.5k words for 31 chapters, jeez i've been doing better then i thought! Aha i swear not to get to arrogant lol. But hey, it only means more komahina for everyone right?**

**I hope you all continue to enjoy this series.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	42. Do I Like Where I Am Now?

**This chapter's prompt is more a springboard for the pot, not so much traumatic, but Nagito sure thought so at the time. But hey, Nagito's canon backstory is full of tragic events. Unfortunately, his past isn't much better in this AU, but at least he's not brain sick or dying, that's a plus.**

**Avatar Airbender AU. Featuring Hajime as the Avatar, it was originally going to be Komaeda, but then i changed my mind.**

**For some reason, i just really like the idea of a kid in the avatar airbender universe having to deal with fire bender and water tribe parents. Like all the drama and heartache, struggling for acceptance, and all the adventures and stuff that would come with it.**

**It's been a while since i've watched avatar, so forgive me if i don't remember the opening scene correctly. Also, creative liberties had to be taken, since it would play out differently with different characters.**

**Probably more setup and backstory then needed, but oh well.**

**Enjoy :)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Nagito Komaeda was an average person in his own mind. Nothing much special about him.

But apparently, his own family had thought otherwise. His mother had been a fire bender from a rich family, who had for some reason gone and fallen in love with a poor man from a water bending tribe.

Them getting married was bad enough, in the eyes of both sides of the family tree. So even before he was born, Nagito's existence hadn't exactly been celebrated by pretty much any of his relatives.

So when they both died, guess who clamoured to take care of the poor orphaned Nagito? That's right, exactly no-one. So, now he was left alone in a cold empty estate, surrounded by piles of lifeless paper and possessions.

There was only a single grandmother, his father's mother, that had ever loved him unconditionally. But she hadn't been physically able to raise a child on her own, so Nagito was left to his own devices.

Not wanting to sit along his whole life and mope, he'd set out on an adventure. Travelling around, seeing the world, and having fun as he pleased. And thankfully, he'd inherited both of his parent's powers as well as their money, so this made surviving a whole lot easier.

But still, he could travel as much as he wanted, but he was still lonely. Still, he was smart enough to know that anyone who knew about his parentage wouldn't exactly be welcoming, that made it a lot harder to let people in, let alone get close to people. He'd heard other of the same situation (a rare occurrence), get called 'half-breed' plenty of times, enough to know that spreading the news of his own status wasn't exactly good for his survival.

But this more Nomadic lifestyle had come to a head one day, while travelling through one of the southern water tribes. Thankfully, his grandmother on his father's side had been more then happy to take him in when he visited. She was actually the one relative who had never cared.

'Buch of prejudiced simpletons' She'd scoffed. 'My son had found himself a nice girl, and it disgusted me that i was the only one who ever expressed happiness for them. Let alone welcoming a precious child into the family. I can't tell you how happy i was to have a grandchild to spoil.'

Then she had proceeded to mortify Nagito with the following sentence.

'Let me tell you, back in my day some of the earth tribe boys looked pretty good, hehe…'

'Grandma!'

His grandmother was eccentric, but still, to her family was family, regardless of origin. So whenever he found himself wandering south, he'd always pay the elderly woman a visit.

But he hadn't wanted to take up all her time. So he'd gone out to explore one day, and he'd ended up wandering outside his grandmother's village.

Further and further he'd gone, the icebergs getting taller and taller. Had he already passed this iceberg? Everything mostly looked the same now. Until eventually, he'd fallen face first into a massive crater.

"OW!"

Groaning slightly, he picked himself up, assessing himself for any injuries.

Thankfully, he found nothing that needed to be patched up. And so, his attention went to his surroundings.

Immediately, he gaped, eyes wide at the sight before him.

In front of him, sat a large ball of ice, but that wasn't the whole story. In the centre of this giant ice ball… was the biggest furry beast that Nagito had ever seen. That alone was a stare-worthy sight. But amazingly, that wasn't the only thing that stunned him. Floating inside the ice ball also… was a person.

There was a person inside that ice.

Not really sure why he was so desperate, he was immediately springing into action, summoning fire in his hands, and attempting to melt the round ice block.

Drip. Drip. It was going a lot slower then he'd like.

"Come on!"

He'd slammed his fist against the ice. Almost immediately, a rumbling was heard. He jerked his hand back, alarmed.

He took a few steps back, then quite a few more as he saw that the noise he heard was actually the giant ball of ice cracking.

As he skittered backwards, it took him a few moments to realise that the cracks weren't also spreading across the ground, he was extremely thankful that it was just contained to the ice.

Speaking of which…

As the wind and dust settled down, he tentatively approached the former ball of ice. Was the person still there? Were they alive? Good god, he hoped he hadn't killed them with the ice ball's collapse.

As he got closer, he could see the figure face first on the ground, not moving.

"Hey!" He ran down the sides, skidding down and dodging massive piles of snow. "Hey! Are you okay down there?"

Despite looking like a pretty decent sized crater, it didn't take Nagito as long as he thought to reach the bottom. From there, he quickly approached the unmoving person.

From a quick observation, it looked to be a boy about his age. Spikey brown hair, and more tan skin compared to his own icy pale complexion. The clothing though, he didn't recognise… Each bending nation tended to stick to their own colour scheme, so what was this?

He couldn't be…?

No way.

"The Avatar?!"

No way. The avatar had disappeared years ago! All the air benders were long dead!

"Mmmmmngh…."

Startled, Nagito froze where he was kneeling next to the other boy, slowly looking at the others face.

Was he waking up?

He reached out his hand, and gently nudged their shoulder.

"Hey… are you okay?"

It… It was really hard to believe that it was even a possibility, but with that clothing…

"Ugh… who woke me up? I donwanna go bagto the air temple…" The words came out as a slur, but Nagito managed to understand what the other boy was saying.

"A-air..?!"

"Well duh…" The other boy muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of air benders?"

What?

"You… Don't know?"

A brown eyebrow raised. Eyes were opened to reveal brilliant golden brown.

"Don't know what?"

It was Nagito's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you… Do you know what year it is?"

The brunette looked at Nagito like he'd just said the most ridiculous thing imaginable.

"Of course I do."

The answer that the brunette gave surprised Nagito.

"And you're absolutely sure?"

"Well, yeah?" Confusion was evident on the other boys face. "Why? What year do you think it is?"

Nagito took a deep breath, and prepared to answer.

"That… Was a hundred years ago."

"What?!" The other reared back a little, shocked. "No way, that can't be right."

"I'm serious! Here," Nagito stood up, helping the other stand as he did so. "Let me take you back to my village, and I can prove what I said is true."

A moment of silence, then he nodded.

"Hey, uh… I haven't asked yet, how rude of me. What's your name?"

"Hajime, Hajime Hinata."

"I'm Nagito Komaeda."

… …

Upon discussion (and several days of understandable emotional turmoil from Hajime), Nagito agreed to travel with the avatar. And for a while, all was going fairly good, well, aside from a few incidents with a very unhappy fire nation, all had been going decently so far.

But… so far Nagito had only displayed his water bending abilities, not willing to share his double heritage. It wasn't so much because he didn't trust Hajime, he was just… Scared, he supposed. No-one he'd shown had ever accepted him for who he was, and he didn't want to ruin his newest friendship.

Logically, he knew this was the avatar he was talking to, so if anyone would understand, it would be him, but it didn't help the feelings left from several years of rejection and anxiety.

But, unfortunately…

He wasn't exactly going to have that choice for much longer.

It'd been a good day, they were travelling through a forest, and for the most part, except for a few forest animals it had been peaceful.

Then…

"You two! Stop right there!"

Both boys froze, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Stop right now! I know you have the avatar with you boy!"

They both turned around, and saw several men dressed in fire nation uniforms. The one that spoke had a fancier uniform then the rest, marking him as the one in charge.

"I'm… Sorry sir? I thought the avatar and his people were wiped out years ago."

The leader's scowl deepened.

"Don't play stupid with me, peasant boy! We got a tip that your companion over here was the avatar."

"I don't know who your informant was sir." Nagito was struggling to remain calm. "But is it possible he was mistaken?"

"Of course not! The common folk know better then to lie to us. So stop lying to me this instant!"

He glanced at Hajime, who had remained quiet so far throughout this exchange, perhaps guessing it was better to stay silent. He didn't know much, but from Nagito's own words and what he'd gathered up to this point from people around them, the fire nation wasn't exactly his biggest fan at the moment. When Hajime had remarked on that last point one night, he'd only laughed and replied that it was a massive understatement.

The leader stepped towards him, raising his hand meaningfully.

"Either you tell me what I want to know, or you'll be in serious trouble, innocent or not!"

Nagito frowned.

"I told you sir, my companion isn't the avatar."

The leader stared at him for a moment, then scoffed ad turned to Hajime, who was a few steps behind Nagito, but slightly to the side enough that he was visible.

"You! Are you mute or are you going to speak for yourself?"

"And what is it you wish to know?"

"You know what!" The leader growled. "Are you the avatar or not!"

"No sir, I'm only a traveller."

"There, you heard him speak." Nagito interrupted, regaining the lead firebender's attention. "Now can we be on our way? Neither of us are the Avatar you're looking for."

"I don't appreciate your attitude boy." The commander growled. "Careful before I decide to burn your tongue off."

If Nagtio was alone, he'd be sorely tempted to just up and give their leader what-for, but since he had Hajime with him…

"My apologies sir, can we be on our way now?"

The fire bender huffed and glared at them, and was just opening his mouth to hopefully agree, when-

"Sir, doesn't he look awfully like the hooded boy in the wanted poster in the capital?"

"Yeah." Another soldier agreed. "Spiked hair and everything."

Oh no. This wasn't good.

That thoughtful look on the leaders face definitely wasn't good.

"Like the poster, you say boys?" Nagito didn't like that sly grin.

"Exactly sir!"

Greedy eyes shifted to Hajime, who warily took a step back.

As soon as the other man shifted his foot, Nagito instantly stepped in front of Hajime, hiding the brunette from the leader's direct line of sight.

"What do you think you're doing, peasant? Move now!"

Pale green eyes narrowed.

"Nagito-"

"No."

Then, several things happened at once.

The leader attacked with a snarl, massive fireball headed directly towards Nagito. There was a split microsecond where his brain also registered that if he did nothing then both he and Hajime would be injured and probably taken away, but if he fought back he'd risk revealing his lie to Hajime.

It took even less time for his heart to make that decision.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU SHITS!" Massive waves of fire came from his hands, framing his face in a terrifying light. When combined with his rare angry expression he looked positively demonic. "I AM NAGITO KOMAEDA, SON OF THE LATE FIRE GENERAL MICHIKO KOMAEDA!"

"You mean-"

"Oh my god is that really?"

"No way!"

He could faintly hear a 'Nagito wha-'

"AND IF ANY OF YOU HURT A HAIR ON MY COMPANIONS HEAD I WILL BURN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ALIVE!"

The entire group of soldiers, understandably, looked absolutely terrified.

"Men we must-" The leader turned to address his men.

But nobody was there.

He turned back, moustache quivering in anger.

"Don't think this is the last you've seen of me!" And with that they were alone.

They.

'They' were alone.

In the moment, he'd only really processed what he was doing in a rushed sort of fashion. But now, now that there weren't any other factors involved.

He'd fire bended in front of Hajime.

Hajime.

"…Nagito?"

Squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't cry, he turned to leave.

"Nagito…?!"

The other's confusion had turned to urgency and a tiny bit of panic.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Nagito sighed. "There's no way you'd want to be seen with someone as horrible as me anymore."

Right as he was taking a few more steps, he heard a rustling before he was jerked to a stop. He didn't have to look back to realise what happened.

"Are you sure you still want to hold that hand anymore? It's been amazing but I-"

"Is this about the firebending?"

Nagito whirled around to face his companion, unintentionally yanking his hand out of the brunette's grasp.

"Is this about the firebending?!" Nagito repeated incredulously. "What else could I be talking about?!"

"I don't see a prob-"

"You don't see any problems?" Nagito was near hysterical, with tears about to spill. "How could you not?! Did you not just see the fire shooting out of my hands?!"

"So…?"

"I CAN WATERBEND HAJIME!" He burst out.

"I know that. I really don't see-"

"HOW do you not?! Don't you understand?! The fire nation, the water tribe, they're not supposed to mix, I'm not supposed to have both! I'm not supposed to exist! I…" Nagito was shaking, a few tears starting to make their appearance. "I'm… I'm an abomination, a freak of nature… I don't… I don't deserve your kindness anymore now that you know I've lied to you… I was selfish… I just… I just… I…"

Before he'd even realised it, he'd been crushed into a warm and firm chest. Opening his eyes would have revealed the tanned skin right in front of his face.

"Oh Nagito… Is that really what people said to you?"

"…I didn't want you to hate me…" His voice was small and weak.

"Hey… I could never hate you."

Warm hands stroked his back in a soothing motion. As much as Nagito wanted to pull away, he couldn't help but melt into the warm embrace.

Did this mean he wasn't being rejected?

For real?

"Don't ever apologise for being yourself, Nagito." He pulled away a little, and lifted a hand to wipe any remaining tears. "Because no one in the world can ever replace you."

"You… You don't hate me? You don't mind that-"

"That what? You have white hair? That you've stuck by my side? That you've supported me this whole journey without question? Or maybe how adorable your messy bed-head looks in the mornings…"

"Stop that…" Nagito whined. "You know what I mean."

Hajime said nothing for a moment, smiling gently at him.

"Do you know what one of the purposes of the avatar is? It's to bring peace between all of the bending nations."

"You say that, and it's a beautiful sentiment, but-"

"If no one accepts you for what you are, then I want to change that. I want to use my avatar status to help change the world."

A hand gently cupped Nagito's cheek, pale face going pink at the action.

"I want to create a world where you don't have to be ashamed of being who you are. You are a beautiful person Nagito, and, more then anything… I want to bring about a peaceful world, where everyone can see you just as I do."

It was such a beautiful smile, one that Nagito, despite still being a dark shade of pink, couldn't help returning.

"I… Want that too." He put his hand over the tan one still on his cheek. "Will you… Will you be by my side?"

"Always."

Nagito couldn't be happier.

Even if Hajime wasn't he avatar, even if he was just a completely normal person with no talents whatsoever, Nagito was grateful, happy to have someone that liked and appreciated him for who he is.

He couldn't be happier then he was now, by Hajime's side.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Seriously, it was like 600 words before Hajime was even introduced. I mean goddamn… **

**Have i been putting too much emphasis on setups and backstory? I mean, i don't really know, but is it too much waffling on for you guys?**

**Anywho, as usual i hope i've entertained you with my latest crazy plot idea.**

**When Nagito said 'neither of us are the avatar', I was only sad that the time period didn't allow me a 'these are not the droids you're looking for' joke, but hey I can still laugh at the image.**

…

**OOOOOH! New thought.**

**Soooo… I was thinking. If I ever extend this AU (which as with all the others will be when this series is finished first). How about I make Fuyuhiko prince Zuko? Fiery temper (-I'm more proud of that joke then I should be lol-), redemption ark, it would be perfect (and he even lost and eye). And Natsumi can be Azula, she's certainly got the attitude/personality for it, and there's even Peko to be a sort of Iroh/guardian stand in. So? You guys think that could work if I ever did that?**

**(Plus imagine the sweet fire sword moves from Peko like the fighting badass she is)**

**Maybe Souda could be Sokka? Lol I've put as much thought into this as that Batman AU from a previous author note.**

**Although I'm having a fire lord dilemma. I sort of want Junko, cause she's still the crazy bitch that ended the world… But I hate Tsumugi WAAAY more, because of my absolute hatred for V3's main game ending. (It's actually funny, I'm more neutral towards Junko now, because Tsumugi has taken all of my seething hatred).**

**So I'm considering Tsumugi, cause then that also lets me add more V3 characters in too. So far I haven't crossed V3 characters with DR1-2 character centric stories very often, or the other way around.**

**You know what? I think I just talked myself into making Tsumugi the Fire Lord cause I just hate the plot twist she represents, and well she technically a villain anyway, sooo… Yep. Lol I just talked myself into it. But still, what are your thought on my future character decisions?**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	43. What Can I Hear Right Now?

**I decided to use the prompt 'narrator hates the nicest character with a seething passion'. I thought it would be a fun thing to write.**

**Despite any remarks made in this chapter, I do not actually hate Makoto Naegi. Any and all comments are for the sake of comedy.**

**Though be warned. There is some swearing.**

**With that in mind, enjoy the chapter**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Alright you fucks, listen up-

**[Hajime…]**

**[What? I already told you I don't like this story Nagito.]**

**[Hajime, muffin please…]**

Alright fine, fussypants. Once upon a goddamn time-

**[Now you're just being difficult.]**

**[So?]**

Okay so once upon a time, there, we all happy? Good, because I'm not.

So there was this clueless idiot named Makoto Naegi. Should have been called Makoto 'Naive' if you ask me, but hey, agree to disagree.

**[What? Don't give me that look Nagito]**

So anyway, this kid was exceedingly boring. Nothing interesting in his life, no skills in anything at all, but of course everyone loves him, cause who doesn't love the local clueless cute boy huh? It's not even endearing when he does it either. Fuckin Mary Sue ass bitch.

So then one day, the moron- I mean most interesting boy… Yeah fuck that, I can't keep this shit up without vomiting.

The idiot almost wanders into traffic cause he was too stupid to his damn shoelaces properly. I mean this idiot makes Mikan look put together, and that's saying something.

**[Hajime, stop being so mean]**

**[What? Not even half an hour after he wakes up and I'm already annoyed]**

**[Hajime, I love you dearly, but you don't have the best temper sometimes]**

**[The fuck are you talking about?!]**

**[…*sigh* nothing Hajime…]**

So without any more interruptions from a certain someone, can we continue? Yes? Good.

Where was I?

Ah yes, the idiot gets ready for school like a bumbling moron, I mean, jeez alarms were invented for a reason. Like seriously, he looks like a headless chicken running around like that.

So after he finally manages to haul his clumsy ass to school, after, how many was it Nagito? Oh that's right, nine different accidents and near death experiences. Really,I wish I was joking.

School isn't any batter for the brainless twit. Just bloody spaces out half the damn time either daydreaming or staring like a love struck moron at his crush.

**[Hajime, you don't happen to remember sneaking glances at me before and after asking me out, do you?]**

**[…Shut up.]**

Gah. Anyway, so who is this crush you ask?

The biggest asshole imaginable.

The shit stains name is Byakuya Togami, and honestly? Dating an actual shit stain would be an improvement. He's mean, selfish, and rude. Thinks the world belongs to him just cause he comes from an old rich family.

**[Hajime, you remember I come from an old and rich family, right?]**

**[Shut up! That's totally different. You're not a complete asshole unlike sir 'I'm better then you peasants' over there. ]**

So anyway. This motherfucker makes Seto Kaiba look like a damn Saint. The type of rich asshole that thinks he's better then everyone else cause of his fancy family. Bet the fucker wouldn't last five minutes without his precious money.

Makoto is a complete idiot. In his class alone there's the swimmer, the gamblers not bad to look at, if not a bit scary. And he's even friends with the damn pop idol for gods sake, a bloody sappy love story if I've ever heard one.

But of course not, he has to fancy the nastiest douche on the face of the planet.

Because he's 'misunderstood'. Riiiiight… Yeah, that's the word for it. Definitely.

Misunderstood every time he calls Makoto a plebeian.

Misunderstood every time he speaks harshly towards Makoto for trying to help him.

Misunderstood every time he decides to be a complete asshole and act like he's gods gift to the world.

I mean, I almost feel sorry for Makoto here. Not really because I particularly like him, but damn he looks like a kicked puppy every time he's rejected. Makoto, buddy, you can do better.

And you think school's a safe haven for his irritating clumsiness?

Ha, nope.

Tripping down the stairs, getting lost despite going to the same school for almost a year, hell, the idiot even almost fell out a window at some point.

I mean, there's being an adorable mess (cough- definitely not Nagito- cough), and then there's this cloud-brain.

**[Come on Hajime, now you're just nitpicking]**

**[Oh good you didn't hear that then]**

**[Hear what?]**

**[Nothing…!]**

Gah, does he smile at everything?

**[Hajime…]**

I'm serious! Does he ever frown? Look at him, fucking rainbows and butterflies and fuckin sunshine out of his ass. You ever eat a desert that's just so overloaded with sugar you feel like throwing up? Yeah, that's exactly what it feels like watching this twat.

Just so nice, so friendly, so sickeningly perfect, it almost hurts to watch him.

Like what is this kid, the next Ghandi or something?

Gah, why are we even watching this kid anyway.

**[You know why]**

**[… I know, doesn't mean I have to like it.]**

**[Oh my, what ever could suggest you didn't like being here?]**

**[Shut up you sarcastic twit.]**

So, I mean, I guess he's going home now. Yay.

Just so everyone knows, I'm struggling to care anymore. My commentary is going to get less and less inspired as we're wrapping this up.

Whoop-de-shit, he's eating dinner in his perfectly normal house with his perfectly normal family. I mean, I guess Togami's name was mentioned somewhere in there, but hell if I care. I don't know why he's still perusing that asshole anyway.

Yeah, love is love and all that shit. Love is love is one thing, chasing after a toxic asshole who insults the very air you breathe is another. But hey, whatever makes the love struck idiot happy, I guess.

So anyway, our story finally ends when he goes up to his boring room to match his boring life. Like seriously, you couldn't even make a sit-com out of this guy's life, unless you wanted the most unexciting average tv show you've ever seen.

And he even falls asleep yawning, I swear that's a movie cliché if I've ever seen one.

So anyway…

Goodnight you bastards, I hope you had fun being here for this.

At least one of us had fun.

**[Ow! Nagito, what was that for?!]**

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**So… How'd I do? I mean I tried, but I don't know how well my idea actually turned out.**

**Anyway… Special announcement!:**

**I'm starting a Komahina Kakegurui AU. Don't know what that is? It's an anime on Netflix, and I really liked it.**

**It'll be posted separately in my works list, but I wanted to share the news with all you guys.**

**Not to worry, I'll still continue my work on this series. I'm just suuuuuper revved up to write this Kakegurui AU. What I have of it so far will also be moved over to my fanfiction account, so watch out for that in my works list too.**

**So anyway, be on the look out for that, and in the meantime I'll be working on more chapters for you lovely readers!**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	44. Relationship With Siblings

**I'd started this idea ages ago on a whim, then I looked at my list and saw the prior coming up and went 'perfect'.**

**This time it's Hajime's parents turn to be dicks. For this chapter only of course. Also for the brief purpose of this chapter only, Izuru's birthday will temporarily be the 13th of July. Not that it really changes much.**

**Also, I am apparently entirely too fond of my cynical first person Hajime writing.**

**Opinions of any toxic OC's in this chapter are not my opinions. **

**(Also yes their names came from a generator, cause they're just here to be toxic for this chapter then they're gone, so I don't think it matters that much)**

**Note: I'm very sorry for my long absence, but I hope the long chapter makes up for it? I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**(As with my Happy Death Day AU, due to the length of this chapter I might also post this separately at some point)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

It was on a chilly July afternoon that Michiko and Hikaru Kamakura welcomed their son into the world. He was named Izuru's Kamakura, and he was the apple of his parent's eyes.

From a very early age, it was apparent that he was exceptionally gifted. From academics to music, he excelled. Never failed a test, never failed to pick up a new skill or knowledge. His parents were delighted to have such a gifted son.

And then… And then the unimaginable happened.

I had the 'nerve' to be born three years later.

That's right. My name is Hajime Hinata, and my parents had the 'misfortune' to bring a second son into existence on the first of January, exactly three years after their 'darling Izuru'.

Ever since we were children, I looked up to my big brother. It seemed there was nothing he couldn't do, he was my hero… Which he is never going to hear me say out loud. And, well, sadly my parents thought the same.

But wait, there's nothing wrong with that right? Parents loving their first child is only natural right?

Ha… Well…

"_You can't have a game console were going to buy Izuru that new toy."_

"_We're too busy to care about your passing grades Hajime, Izuru just aced all of his tests."_

"_Stop bothering us Hajime, we're going to help your brother study."_

"_What do you mean you only got second highest score on the class test? Izuru never screwed up like that."_

And yeah that might not be the exact way they said some of those, but they were only a few scattered highlights that basically sums up my relationship with my parents and how much they give a damn about me. It was always Izuru, 'Izuru this' and 'Izuru that'. He was perfect, he was talented, he was _everything_ to our parents… And I was the boring average second son that they had to struggle to praise at family gatherings.

They even gave me my mother's family last name, as if they somehow knew I was going to be disappointing.

Now, all this makes it sound like Izuru hated me, right? He was the snobbish genius that didn't want anything to do with his talentless little brother?

But, surprisingly, Izuru actually wasn't all that bad.

Believe it or not, he actually stood up for me.

He'd refuse to go to a piano recital if our parents hadn't let me take lessons in whatever activity I wanted (which at that particular time I think might have been soccer). He knew our parents spoiled him and not me, and would all but demand the newest game console even if he had no interest in it whatsoever, just because he knew I wanted it. He was always good to me like that.

And of course they'd never deny their 'precious genius', whereas if I ever asked for anything I was 'wasting their time they could be using to help Izuru, now go away and do something else'.

Now, no system is perfect, especially one implemented by children. Eventually, our parents caught on to what we were doing, and as per usual when they deigned to acknowledge my existence, I got all the scolding for 'daring to corrupt your older brother like that', which in turn led to Izuru being quizzed every time he wanted something new, and of course that in turn led to me being scolded yet again for 'causing them to go to all this trouble' and 'how unfair you're making us be to Izuru'.

This wasn't the end of it though. Izuru then proceeded to go out of his way to learn how to scheme and lie his way around our parents, and to do so he developed the best poker face I have ever seen. I actually feel really bad about accidentally being the cause of what I can only describe as Izuru seeming to shut down completely emotionally.

Even when Izuru started to act more hostile towards our parents because of how they treated me, they were still favouring him 'oh he must just be stressed let's give him space', yeah, that was how fucking blinded they were.

Oh and my _absolute_ favourite: 'What do you mean be nicer to Hajime, darling? He's not worth making all this fuss about'. That was just the icing on the mother-fucking cake. They think I didn't hear that, but oh boy did I ever. And they wondered why Izuru didn't speak to them for at least a week.

Did I mention I fucking love my brother sometimes?

Shut up I'm not telling him that, dammit.

… …

And as I started my fist year in high school, absolutely nothing had changed.

I had always wanted to go to Hopes Peak Academy, the same high-class wealthy private school that Izuru attended. And even then, Izuru had to throw a fit and threaten to drop out immediately if my parents refused 'Hajime's unreasonable request'. And of course once again they caved for their darling Izuru.

Was it sad if I was surprised that they remembered my name?

Yeah, that's what I thought too.

But really, I had long accepted by this point that our parents would never see me the way they saw Izuru. I mean it still sucked, every kid wanted their parents to love and accept them, right? Well, that was sadly little more then a fairy tale for me. And as much as it sucked big time, I had little choice but to accept it and move on.

So I did.

I was happy going to the same school as Izuru. The teachers were nice, and I made tons of friends in my class. The loud and energetic Ibuki, the gruff but honourable Fuyuhiko, and many more unique were all crazy and different in their ow ways, but we all became great friends.

And I even formed a crush.

Yep, you heard right.

I found someone that interested me.

Nagito Komaeda was a another boy in my class. Pale hair and equally pale skin, the poor boy looked like a walking ghost. But still, as the year went on, I noticed little things about him.

He was insanely humble, but he was also kind. He didn't show it very often, but he was very intelligent and witty under his mask of politeness. The shade of his eyes were so unique, some days they reminded me of blades of grass shining under the summer sunlight, and other days I could see the grey mist of an early morning fog. His hair appeared so unorganised, but under the breeze it flowed like… Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna stop myself right there before I make anyone vomit from the sheer level of sappy I think just reached.

Long story short, from the first year we were in class together, Nagito Komaeda very much interested me, and I wanted to get closer to him.

Unfortunately for you, me, and everyone else, it wasn't exactly a fairy tale ending from there.

Senior year brought so much drama. I was crushing majorly on Nagito by this point, which I'm sure pretty much our entire class figured out, looking back it's actually a miracle that Nagito hadn't caught on sooner then he did. I mean, hell I was basically pining after the boy for most of high school.

Get ready ladies and gentlemen, this is gonna be a mouthful.

There came a rumour that the model at our school Junko Enoshima had taken an interest in Nagito for some reason. (She later _claimed_ it was to help me get over myself and finally confess to my 'precious snowflake boyfriend', but I'm not sure I believe her even to this day.) Then about a few weeks later her and Nagito had some massive argument about something, I only showed up towards the end. Then when my brother showed up to take me home from school, to both my horror and Izuru's annoyance I swear I saw hearts in her eyes.

So then there came out rumours that Izuru was dating Junko, which in turn was later proven wrong when he announced he was dating my classmate and friend Chiaki. It was actually comical to watch how relieved Izuru was to no longer have the blonde persue him in the hallways whenever he showed up.

For some reason there came out a brief rumour that I liked Chiaki (I'll never know _where_ that came from, but I'll just say that I wouldn't be surprised if it was Junko). And after _that_, nothing much was heard from Junko for about a month, and then showed back up in the social spotlight dating one of her classmates, Yasuke Matsuda, and as far as I care to know they're still together… I feel sorry for the poor man.

Looking back on it, I can't help but laugh. Even though I myself was painfully fucking average, my life at Hope's Peak was anything but normal.

So after that giant knot of teenage shenanigans was untangled, things had mostly settled down. Or at least I had thought so.

Nagito had asked me to walk him home one night, and being stupidly in love with the boy, I didn't hesitate to say yes.

At first, nothing much had happened, we chatted about anything and everything, from what each of us were planning on doing in term break, to when Sonia would finally confess to Gundham (and how long Kazuichi would cry upon finding out). It was such an ordinary conversation, Nagito had become my closest companion.

Upon reaching the giant gates that lead to his home (I was floored when he first showed me the behemoth of a mansion he lived in), one second we were talking normally, both of us trying to subtly delay saying goodbye as usual, when I got the surprise of my life.

_He kissed me._

He…

…kissed…

…me…?

[ has stopped working]

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that and now you'll probably hate me and-"

I was jolted back into reality by his nervous rambling.

Me, hate Nagito? Impossible.

"And I knew it was probably a bad idea to do that and now I've ruined everything and-"

Acting on impulse, I promptly grabbed the boy (gently) by the neck and kissed him back for all I was worth.

At first, he froze, and for a moment I was terrified _I'd_ screwed everything up, or even rushed into my response to quickly, but then I felt his thin fingers rest on the back of my neck, and closed my eyes relieved. Such soft and kissable lips, any insecurities left we're dashed with the way his mouth moved just as enthusiastically as my own.

Now, such a moment, as beautiful as it was, couldn't last forever. Briefly, we just stared at each other, neither backing up an inch.

"Does…" Nagito averted his gaze, then shifted back to me. "Does this mean…?"

"It means I like you Nagito, more then a friend."

It was like watching a serene and delicate sunrise, the way Nagito's face lit up.

"Ah, if… if it's not too selfish, would you like to, maybe… uh, go out some time?"

And there went my heart, just watching the adorable fragility of this boy in font of me.

"I'd love to."

And so boys and girls, now I had the most adorable person in the universe as my boyfriend.

We were blissful, we were happy, sneaking kisses between classes and just generally being the dorks we were.

But then… the inevitable happened.

He wants to meet my parents.

Now see, I love my new boyfriend, I am fully aware of how he's an odd thinker compared to other kids…

But for the life of me, I could not understand what the fuck was his obsession with meeting my parents.

Now see, this isn't for no reason, everything you've read so far? I've told him. He knows exactly what kind of special assholes I have the absolute misfortune to call parents, but yet… he still wants to meet them?

Was he brave or stupid?

Eventually, after a good several months of me stalling and avoiding, and him pestering me about it, I may have got a tiny bit fed up and asked him why the fuck exactly he wants to meet my parents when I've told him explicitly why that's the worst fucking idea ever known in the history of mankind?

"It's only right Hajime."

Its only right…

It's only fuckin right…?!

Now see I don't know if he really couldn't figure it out why that was a bad way to word it, or if the little shit knew exactly what my reaction would be, but goddammit he got me with his next words.

"Since I don't have parents to bring dates home to, I at least want to meet yours."

Yep, that's right.

I fell for the guilt card.

Goddamn that cute little shit, what heartless asshole would say no to that?

Not _me_ apparently…

So here we are now, just a few months shy of high school graduation, and I'm completely miserable as were making my way to my impending doom.

Shut up i'm allowed to be dramatic.

'_Like a bandaid, like a motherfucking bandaid. We'll just run in, announce were dating, then just bolt out the fuckin door and go get some food or something. Yeah, yeah that sounds good.'_

"Ah, Izuru?"

'_The fuck…?'_

I looked up from my internal muttering, and like myself and Nagito, was my brother and Chiaki, holding hands at the front door to hell- I mean my house.

Oh well, same difference.

"Izuru?"

"Unless I have cloned myself, yes."

I'm pretty sure he damn well noticed my unimpressed face.

"Haha, genius. What are you doing here?"

"We both live here."

Goddamn my brother and his dry sarcasm.

"No, I mean what are you guys doing?"

"I'm introducing Chiaki to our parents. Is that not acceptable?"

"..that's actually funny, I was about to do the same with Nagito."

"I know."

What the fuck?

"Pardon?"

"I am well aware of your plans, Chiaki overheard you finally cave to Nagito's pestering after school."

"Aww how mean Izzy!" Damn Nagito and his adorable perpetual smile.

"… you are lucky you're dating my brother."

Oh my god, someone just got away with giving Izuru a nickname? Other then me, I don't think I've seen anyone else get away with that, he even stopped letting our parents give him cutesy nicknames years ago.

"-and so that's why im doing it."

What?

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said, sleepy brother of mine, we are both well aware of what… special people our parents are, and considering their asinine treatment of you, I'm also sure you know exactly how well breaking your particular news would go."

I nodded, that was certainly an understatement.

"However, since Chiaki overheard you give in to what i'm sure you think of as your 'impending demise', I then enlisted Chiaki and purposely decided to come over this afternoon, I'm sure they'll be beside themselves that I finally have a partner, which will act as a buffer for you."

I could only stare.

"Though this does mean you will have to break the news before I do. And that dear brother, is why I decided to do it."

"…"

Shut up i'm not tearing up you are.

Before I could even begin to protest, Izuru had opened the door, Nagito excitedly dragging me inside. He was chattering on about he furniture, the paintings, and just generally all smiles as he observed my massive house, but me… I didn't hear a word of it.

"Ooh and look at- Hajime?"

He's smart, so I'm sure it took exactly no time to read just how much my expression screamed 'I do NOT want to be here'.

"Hajime, it will be fine-"

"FINE?!" I exploded, admittedly a bit louder then I meant to. "Fine?! I've _told_ you about my parents Nagito! What exactly about the situation is anything close to 'fine'?"

He grabbed my hand, the soft touch making me sigh and slump my shoulders.

"You… I care about you, you idiot. Which is exactly why I wanted to protect you from them."

With a soft laugh, he squeezed my hand briefly.

"Listen to me Hajime. Even if they don't approve, and from your stories, they won't, would you leave me if they told you to?"

"I… of course not!"

"Then everything will be fine."

A tiny stubborn part of me waned to protest that. But a larger, louder part of me was screaming to just revel in the others offered comfort.

"Fine…"

"Don't worry, you can even say 'I told you so' later."

"Damn right I will." I grumbled.

"Izuru?"

I froze.

Fuck. They were home early? I was halfway hoping they would be held back, some selfish part of me that still wanted to do anything but hold the conversation I knew we'd have to.

"No dad, it's me."

"Oh, Hajime?" Oh wow, please don't get to over ex-fucking-cited there. "Come here son."

I sighed, at least I could get this bullshit done with sooner then later.

"Sure dad."

Ignoring my dads faint muttering about manners from the other room, I tugged on Nagito's hand.

"Come on, lets go get this over with, yeah?"

"Aha, have a little faith Hajime!"

Looking at that smile, I lost the strength to argue.

I turned the corner, completely unsurprised with what I saw. Dad in the armchair with his newspaper, and mother dearest was doing one of those circle-pattern-stitch things I never remember the name of.

"Ah, Hajime, I wish to discuss you recent test on…"

Seeing Nagito, my dad trailed off, no doubt noticing out still connected hands. This in turn caught my mother's attention, looking up wondering what distracted dad.

… I'd rather have the discussion about my grades, comparisons to Izuru and everything.

"Hajime is there something you wish to tell us?" He was avoiding staring at the connected hands so hard he might as well have stared right at them.

I took a deep breath, knowing what was bound to come next.

"Mum, dad, this is Nagito."

Nagito, still smiling, lifted his free hand to wave.

"Mr and Mrs Hina-"

"Kamakura."

Nagito's smile faltered briefly, but otherwise he gave no reaction.

"Ah, my mistake, I do apologise. Regardless, it's lovely to meet you both."

Neither of my parents replied, only sharing a look that I was sure I didn't want to know the meaning of.

"Is this what you've brought home with you then?"

… what the fuck?

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't take that tone with me Hajime, you very well heard me."

Fucking hell, I knew this wouldn't go well, but fuck me…

"Nagito is not a thing! _HE_ is a person, and he's standing _right there!_"

Nagito, to his credit, hadn't given much of a reaction to being talked about, only continuing to grasp my hand tightly and smile at my parents.

"I hope this is a very bad joke."

Nagito grasped my hand tighter, most likely seeing the indignant look on my face.

"What the fuck dad?!"

"Do you even know how this will make us look?"

… I'm not sure exactly what my expression twisted into, but Nagito was looking at me concerned. If I didn't have more important thing to focus on, I would have taken more notice that the damn smile finally slid off his face.

"Look? LOOK?! That's what you're concerned about?"

"Obviously, we haven't continued this family's tradition just for you to ruin it."

"And maybe the fact that, oh I don't know, that Nagito makes me _happy_, never occurred to you?"

"Watch your tone boy."

Of course not, what the fuck did I expect?

… damn Nagito and that stupidly adorable smile for getting me into this.

"Well what do you expect me to do then? I like Nagito, and that's all there is too it." I didn't want to be here, but I'll be damned if I wasn't going to be stubborn about this now that I am.

"What we mean, boy, is that you better stop this joke and actually go find someone suitable."

"_ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT!"_

Silence. You could hear a fuckin butterfly sneeze in here. Do they sneeze? Ah, I don't fuckin know…

But fuck I've gone and done it now.

"Boy you will-"

Whatever threat my father was about to deliver, thankfully I never found out, as at that exact moment there was a loud knock at the front door.

Please let that be who I think it is.

"Mother, father, I'm home."

Oh thank fuck.

"Izuru, darling!" It was still bittersweet, watching my mother light up like the sunrise at my brothers presence.

And like the hawks they were, they immediately noticed Chiaki's hand connected to his.

"Oh my Izuru, who's this adorable thing?"

Like it wasn't fucking obvious what they were doing. Judging by Izuru narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, I'm guessing he figured it out too.

"This is Chiaki."

"It's nice to meet you both." I'm pretty sure I saw my mothers fuckin heart melt at the girl's soft wave.

I knew what my parents were like, I knew dammit. But fuck if it didn't still hurt slightly watching them fawn all over Chiaki, while deliberately scorning Nagito.

It just sucked, knowing nothing you did would ever be good enough. I'm pretty sure Chiaki could be a goddamn convicted serial killer, and they'd still love her more then they'd ever accept someone, _anyone_ I brought home.

"-grandchildren."

Ah, shit, i'd zoned out again. Though just from that one word, I'm pretty sure I already knew where this was going.

Of fucking course this would be brought up.

"It's too soon to start talking about that mother, we haven't been dating that long."

See? It's like all their combined common sense went straight to Izuru.

"I know darling, but imagine the future! I'd just love some adorable little ones to spoil someday."

Yes mother, that direct look at me wasn't obvious at all.

Not at fucking all…

"Mother, that's enough. Wether I have children or not is none of your concern."

"But-"

"But nothing. Your behaviour towards your own children is deplorable, assuming I do have children, what exactly makes you think such toxic parents such as the pair of you would be allowed anywhere near them?"

"Behaviour?" Mother actually had the audacity to look surprised. "Toxic? What on earth are you talking about?"

In some sort of morbid curiosity, I just stood there, wondering how this was going to play out.

"For years you have praised me, my intelligence, my accomplishments and everything. But what about Hajime? Do either of you remember his birthday at this point?"

"Izuru?"

"I am not finished." His stare was so cold I almost shivered. "The way you treat him, completely dismissing him and his partner when he's finally found someone that brings him happiness, just because you two don't like it? It's too bad Nagito's parents have passed away, because I am certain that they would be much more suitable parents then you two."

"… How could you say that to your own mother?" Both of my parents were somewhere between scolding and awe at this point. To be honest, I was a little amazed myself watching this go down.

"You claim to be parents?" He pointed a finger at me. "Then _act_ like it, or are the both of you so incompetent that you can't remember how many children you have?"

"I… I can't believe you Izuru!"

"And I can't believe I was spawned by such close-minded backwards morons like yourselves."

Yep, that was it. Shocked awe was displayed on both of their faces.

"Izuru?! Why are you speaking this way?"

"Why? You want to know why?" He scoffed. "If both of you are still so blissfully ignorant, then I shall inform you. When I ask for something, both of you trip over yourselves like drunken fools to make me happy? But Hajime? What, you might toss him a pair of socks when you can be bothered to remember he exists? Which I might remind you, is only when it's convenient for you?"

"Please stop this-"

"I will not."

"We have given you everything!"

"And yet you give Hajime _nothing_. He is just as much your son as I am, and it disgusts me that you continually refuse to act as such. Neither of you are fit to be _parents_, let alone the grandparents you apparently want to be so badly. Maybe you should learn to take care of the children you actually have before demanding more to take care of."

It took all my fucking strength to not laugh at the stunned horrified faces my parents wore.

Nagito had remained silent through all of this, and so had Chiaki, which was probably the best idea at this point. It was bad enough with just Izuru and my parents arguing.

"It is illogical to favour one of your children so badly over the other. Hajime has done nothing wrong. He passes his classes at school, doesn't do anything illegal or get into fights daily, and finding someone he loves is not a crime, and yet you act like is poison to your precious perfect world. If I ever decide what I want to do about children in the future, I swear to you that I will either refuse to have them at all, or so help me I swear to every deity that exists, they will be kept _far_ away from the both of you. Do you understand me?"

Oh my god… Oh my _god_.

Shut up I'm not gonna cry you are.

"You… You can't do this to us!"

"Now here is what's going to happen." He completely ignored the protests. "I am moving out as soon as possible, and as I am eighteen, you cannot stop me or I _will_ have the police involved. And as for Hajime, I refuse to leave him alone here, so I will take care of him, since we have established the two of you are apparently incapable of caring for your own child."

He turned to me. "Is this acceptable?"

I don't think I could have nodded any faster.

"Now," He grabbed Chiaki's hand, turning his back on our stunned parents. " Let us leave, as I don't want to be here a moment longer."

Again, I acted at the speed of fucking light, dragging Nagito out behind me.

Once out the doors, I whirled around and jabbed a pointer finger at Nagito.

"You see? You fucking see?! This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to do that! You saw how horrible they were to you! To us!"

"I know, I know Hajime. But at least it's better to do it now, rather than ten years later and both of us have little ones running around, wondering why their dad is shouting at the strange people at the door and then having to explain what happened."

"… Little ones?" What?

Nagito froze, his brain probably catching up with exactly what he just said. His face went dark red, tugging his hand out of mine to wave them both frantically in front of his face.

"I-I meant hypothetically, o-obviously!"

I couldn't help but smile, tugging on his jacket sleeve lightly.

"You dork, I'd love that someday."

Damn that boy and his beautifully blinding smiles. It's gonna be the death of me I swear.

A cough sounded, reminding us exactly where we were.

"If you are quite done being grossly romantic, the I suggest we find a place to stay, preferably soon as possible."

"Uh…" Nagito shyly raised a hand. "If, um, you guys don't mind living with me, of course, then I'd love to offer you both a place to stay at my family's estate?"

Izuru stared at my boyfriend for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well, I find this acceptable. Hajime?"

"Of course." Was that even a question?

"Then let's go." I felt guilty, I lost forgot Chiaki was there for a moment. "I don't want to be out here in the dark."

With that, the girl tugged on my brothers hand, leading him down the street.

Damn him, damn my brother. My stupidly wonderful, supportive, fucking amazing superhero of a brother.

Fine… I might actually have the ability to shed a tear…

Shocker, I know.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**[Authors Notes]**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz **


	45. Biggest Worry

**Looks at last time i updated...**

***laughs nervously***

**Well shit... i... really don't have a decent excuse for this...**

**All i can say is, i'm so sorry i took this long. To anyone that stuck around this long, thank you so much.**

**I'll try to update more often, i cant promise anything, but ill try my best.**

**Anyway, you didn't come here to hear me ramble.**

**Enjoy the story! : )**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Fear is such a strange thing.

No matter your stage of life, no matter your situation, there is always a worst-case scenario. A toddler doesnt want to leave his parents for long, a relationship makes you fear heartbreak, and so on. Fears are a natural part of life.

My particular fears though...

They were always more... inferiority based.

My older brother was perfect in every sense of the word. He was-

Wait shit, i forgot something...

My name is Hajime.

And goddamit for once i'm going to be the main character in a story.

It was the usual wha wah mommy and daddy didn't love me shit. They had their high profile jobs, and they had their high profile son. They loved Izuru, and why wouldn't they? The golden boy, the genius son, blah blah. So what would they want with me?

It was almost visible, their disappointment over the years. No fast development like Izuru. No walking or reading early like Izuru. Well then, it was pretty clear that they weren't getting another Izuru were they? They weren't getting the boy genius duo they wanted.

And looking back on it, it left me pretty fucked up.

I had more to fear then mommy and daddy not picking me up after school, oh no their car service was always right on time. I was more afraid of getting scolded for not finishing my food, or something else ridiculous. It was like Izuru was the purebred prize winning show dog, and i was the untrained house mutt.

At school at least, people noticed me. A teacher praised me once for not getting upset that my parents left, of course while Izuru was still attending. But well, i would have to have a bond with them to feel separated.

Harsh, but it's the truth.

When my friends wanted to come over, i always had to make excuses. My biggest default eventually was that my parents were picky about who they had over, and were private people. Of course not in so many words at a younger age, but even back then i wasn't stupid.

I knew what people would think, what they would say when i never spoke about my parents, when i never had people over. It left me so worried, people might draw all the wrong conclusions. They didn't actively hate me, but over time i learned that they certainly didn't love me either. Oh no, they weren't abusive.

They would have to be around me for that.

And that's how the next several years went, with cold, distant parents, and a semi-caring but emotionally stunted brother. I just kind of... existed. I may as well have been a ghost in my own home, there, but nothing to interact with. It didn't matter what grades i got, how many friends i had, what i wore and how i spoke, nothing was ever good enough.

Most kids starting high school had things to be afraid of. Would they fit in? Would they do well in class? Would their parents or families cheer them on for won awards? Would they make lots of friends, maybe a boyfriend or girlfriend?

Was it sad, that all those things seemed so silly? That such innocent and understandable teenage things were just so... alien to me?

My best friend described me as lonely and detached. And well... if i'm brutally honest he wasn't wrong.

How could i worry about grades, when there was nobody to praise or scold me either way? How could i worry about awards, when there wasn't anybody to encourage me to try?

I had a group of friends, sure, but i felt... not there. As in, i was watching through someone else's eyes. Physically there, but not invested in what was actually happening.

I suppose, you could call it a fear of abandonment, to put it into words. I had always been alone, always been left behind and barely remembered. I don't think i could handle being completely alone, i couldn't, i couldn't handle that cold chill of isolation. It was hard enough just imagining it. I just... couldn't. I still panicked when i lingered on it too much.

"Excuse me?"

The library quickly became my best friend, whether i was actually reading that day or not. And usually, aside from the few friends i somehow managed to make, no one usually hung around or spoke to me for long.

"...can i help you?"

Usually...

That is, until this kid.

"I, i just wanted to say... that is..."

This pale kid, who's name i didn't know, had started watching me in the library.

At first it was nothing to notice, it's the schools library and i don't own it. This kid wants to read who cares? But after several weeks of sideways glances and him being there every day with no interaction, i no longer knew what to think.

I didn't have enough experience with this. Should i feel angry? Scared? Is he anxious? Am i paranoid? I should probably be more concerned with my lack of interest in my own life, to be honest, but the sad part is i just didn't feel attached to my emotions anymore. I knew enough logically to fake it around other if i wanted to. But i didn't know this boy and i was by myself in the library, so should i?

First off, what expression is he making? Looking... anxiety? Concern? Is he anxious? Is he concerned about me? Do i look scary?

Well he's already made eye contact, however fleeting, with me, so he knows i've at least noticed him. He's spoken, i've responded, so it would be rude to abruptly ignore him. I can figure out what he wants easier if i make more conversation.

"...yeah?"

Sometimes i wish i was better at social interaction. Despite my efforts, i can't help but still cling to the paranoia that i'll somehow end up like Izuru, socially awkward and emotionally inept. What a fine damaged pair we make, i guess, oh joy.

"... you... like books too?"

Well fuck i tuned in like halfway through that sentence. That's fine, i hard enough to know what he's talking about. That was probably insensitive, oops.

"I... dont hate them?"

A thin eyebrow raised, but quickly faded back into his previous nervous yet polite default expression.

"That's curious, you do seem to read so often, yet you don't sound very enthusiastic.

Was that panic? I think it was panic.

"I, uh, i like learning."

Can i embarrass myself to death? Is that a thing? Even i knew that sounded awkward.

"Oh you do! That's amazing, so dedicated to your studies."

Huh, wouldn't most people say that was boring?

This kid was wierd.

But why did i not like talking to him?

I couldn't figure that out.

Something about conversing with him was... vaguely unsettling.

He didn't look dangerous, hadn't said anything particularly rude or concerning yet. So i didn't understand.

But he seemed to look through me in five seconds then even my best friend had in five years.

He couldn't know everything about me, i knew that was stupid.

So why then? I wasn't sure...

And i didn't like not knowing.

**END OF CHAPTER:  
**

**I think Izuru as the older brother is just gonna become headcanon at this point. Also drama and cliffhangers.**

**I have the next couple chapters written out, depending on my patience, i'll either upload them soon after this or well.. let's see how long i'll last.**

**Probably not long, if i'm being honest with myself.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz**


	46. Something I'm Waiting For

**This chapter is based on that post where you go to heaven, but it's fucking boring so you get yourself get sent to hell. Basketball and all.**

**Because the strangest things inspire certain scenes and dialogue. I swear this is the exact reason why my 'writing favs' board on pinterest is such a mess. It's 50/50 between actual prompts and random bullshit that inspired something or other.**

**Also i predicted myself right, i absolutely have no self-restraint having multiple chapters lined up. I don't know why i still even bother to pretend i can actually wait when i'm just SO HYPED to get my new content out once i have a chapter finished**

**Anyway, as usual i hope you enjoy.**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER:**

I'm waiting for some kind of purpose.

Anything.

I had unfortunately died, gone through the grieving process, and now i was... just here?

What the fuck was this?

What was i supposed to do now?

'and so I said to the man…'

What the absolute fuck was this?

'Such splendid décor' Boring white walls? Okay then. 'A fitting afterlife' yeah for a block of wood maybe

Jesus Christ on fuck mountain, what was this?!

Heaven, apparently.

Well would you like to know something?

Heaven is a load of shit.

Where all the good people go? The afterlife for the sin free and all that?

Yeah… About that…

It's fucking boring.

Sin free means sin fucking free apparently. Where nothing was ever allowed if it was even remotely connected to something 'sinful'.

…

Finally, God himself showed up.

Now I know, gasp it's god! The holy creator himself! And blah blah and some other such nonsense. But would you like to know a secret?

God was actually quite boring.

Oh no how could I possibly say that? I'm in heaven and I just bagged on its literal creator? Blasphemy?

The answer was quite simple.

People have different ideas of what God looks like, some images more outlandish then others. So what apparently happens is that whatever image you had of the big G in life, that's what you see in heaven.

I mean that lead to a few recent conversations, but after a few it just becomes another story to add to the list.

So unless the g-ster himself shows you another form deliberately, which doesn't happen often, then you actually get quite used to the image after a while. Too bad there weren't that many former drug addicts up here, cause i'd love to hear that shit.

And no, I've tried asking nicely. God does not change things unless he decides to, and only to his specifications. Like you want a pool somewhere? Too bad, God has decided to place a garden there, deeming it the 'true reward', and any disagreements are met with something like 'you will understand soon my child'.

And yes, this does include war, and poverty, children dying and all that sad shit. Funny how that stuff only comes up during hard times doesn't it? God is the scapegoat to everything apparently. It's all in 'the plan'.

Now depending on how much of that "God's plan" stuff you buy into, you may or may not see where he's coming from. But you wanna know what I hear? 'I make the rules so fuck you'.

Now obviously I don't imagine the G-man using that kind of language exactly, but you get my point. Gods plan sounds all noble and comforting and shit, until the moment you realise what this means for you, living with it directly for all eternity.

So safe to say, I was quite dissatisfied with my supposed 'rewarding afterlife'. Bored, almost.

I'd been dead for over a decade, and I still don't understand how some of the others can stand this bullshit. Some of them have been here much longer, and I don't know how you can stand this shit.

If you believe God, hell wasn't much better.

Yeah yeah, fire and brimstone and torture the sinners and all that bullcrap, but really, at this point I didn't believe him for a minute. If heaven wasn't exactly as advertised, then what was hell?

You weren't allowed to ask.

'it's a hovel for all the sinners and evil of the world's and again you cannot disagree because 'you are blinded to the truth'.

So no, that left many of us at least curious.

But not many brave (or foolish) enough to do anything about it.

So that left most of stuck in this idealistic dictatorship eutopia bullshit angelic nightmare, and none of us hady any other option.

Where was I? I got distracted for a minute.

Ah yes, back to god making his grand entrance.

So here I was, making my basketball out of whatever scraps I could find (the literal only time gods indifference was a good thing), and here the big G Meister was, wading through the crowds and talking to every single one.

Good.

Very good.

This means I won't be noticed.

Now hold your horses I'll tell you more-

"Traitor!"

…. If I survive this that is?

Of fuck oh shit what was this-

"He's awake!"

Oh good so I haven't 'died', again? Okay that's good at least.

But who the fuck were these people approaching me? And why the fuck were all the walls blank? I didn't use God himself as a basketball hoop for nothing.

Who the fuck was this? White hair? He was cute.

I could almost ignore the horns.

"So this is hell right? How does this punishment shit work? That's where you're leading me right?"

The prince (and damn was i still processing that) blinked at me, almost surprised. Why?

"Punishment? Oh no you aren't getting punished!"

What?

"Oh I understand, human beliefs of heaven and hell right? Trust me that brimstone stuff is a load of bullshit, were not sure how humans got started on that one actually."

Okay then. So what the fuck is this place?

"This place? Oh this is just the entrance, I guess huamns would call it limbo? Not the actual limbo but I'm sure you get my point. This is more a blank transition section, where we introduce the new soul to hell, get the paperwork sorted, and just generally getting them prepared for their new existence, you know?"

I nodded, but they spoke again before I could say anything.

"Of course we have several layers of hell, for the more…. Severe new guests, murderers and the like, but for more mild "sins" there's not really much to do about it."

"Glutton is more of a case by case basis, only the ones who truly do it for selfish reasons get sent down to that level. We actually have a guest on our upper level who led quite a poor life, and thus she is quite enthusiastic about food every chance she gets."

"But because of god being a truly indifferent prick, the matter gets settled here because he won't take her, despite the reason for her 'sin'."

"Violent revenge gets treated as wrath, preferring peace and not moving so much is sloth, and really you'll find a lot of cases like that for most sins."

"So for those undeserving souls, we have upper levels, where really you might get a talking to if you're being particularly indulgent, but for the most part it's pretty fun and relaxed."

My face soured at the thought of more relaxing.

That laugh shouldn't be that cute dammit.

"Oh no you don't have to be inactive if that's what you choose, we have all sorts of hobby's and activities all over the place, wether you're more active or prefer something more laid back, there's an option for everyone."

A pause, another laugh the IS NOT CUTE!

"That sounded more like a tourist advertisement, right? Aha well regardless, there are plenty of choices to suit you in your time here."

Well...

This didn't look so bad. Didn't imagine hell was quite like this, but maybe i can find something to do with my afterlife here?

Damn me to hell i guess.

**END CHAPTER:**

**A note on microsoft onenote on my phone, which i have decided to use for this chapter prompt.**

**And on THAT note, i got so mad cause i went through all the trouble to put this chapter and the last onto word online, cause AO3 had a fit when i tried to upload chapter 45... only to go back AFTER i've finished the two chapters, only for AO3 to reload and it turns out that nope it actually worked after all... my word online frustration all for nothing.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz**


	47. Relationship With Parents

**What can i say? I like my romantic drama. And asshole parental drama apparently. And Izuru-being-the-brother-drama...**

**(Jesus am i becoming predictable? Shoot me.)**

**Also i generated the Komaeda and Hinata parents names. Of course genius me, who's terrified of making up a Japanese name that means something inappropriate/weird/ect, doesn't look at their name meanings until after i've picked them.**

**I like my first person asshole Hajime to much, send help.**

**Personal crisis aside, enjoy the chapter!**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER:**

"Are you sure you want to do this Hajime?"

"Of course. I'm sad this is the way things have to be, but they've left me no other choice."

"Huh... well well look at you being the big strong man, standing up for yourself."

"So are you in?"

"Pff, of course."

... ...

So, yes, hello. As you might have guessed this is me, Hajime.

Let me first just say that no, there's no drugs or any sort of illegal shit going on here, as dramatic as it sounds.

Well, unless you ask my parents, that is. But fuck them.

Ah, but of course you'll need context for that too.

So, unfortunately, i'm going to have to do what every media creator under the sun has had to do since the beginning of storytelling...

THREE YEARS AGO:

That's right, I'm going to have to take you back to the beginning. A flashback, if you will. And yes, I promise this is a relevant flashback to the story at hand.

So...

I was working at a restaurant, fairly high class, yet somehow affordable. Which is how I came upon the open job vacancy when I went there previously. Anyway, not the point.

So. One day I get word that the owners of the chain I worked at were going to personally come in to see the place. Naturally, were all in a frenzy, because oh my god this is the owners for fuck's sake. Not the manager, not his boss, but the owners of the whole damn restaurant chain. So of course this is both the best and worst news in the world. Apparently, i found out later that most times they send people out to their restaurants, but others...

Well anyway. So, this boy comes in, pale as all hell but legs that ran for a damn mile as far as my gay-ass heart was concerned. And of course i'm the lucky (no matter what the looks on my coworker's faces said) one that got to seat this cute specimen of a human being.

He says he's here for a table of three, a dinner with his parents right? Well goddammit didn't my sarcastic heart just melt. Anyway he's paying, so the best seat in the house for his folks. And i absolutely have no problem of seeing to this boy's every need while he's here.

It seems my co-workers were a little too happy to let me take the lead with this one, didn't know why, but shit i was going to make the most of it. This beautiful man wants the best service? Then by god he's damn well going to get it.

And yes, i can hear myself, thank you very much.

At this point, i hadn't known his name. Didn't ask, he didn't provide. I guess at least i get to look at him while he's here. And yes i heard that to. He did ask if i recognised him as a regular, and he seemed entirely to amused when i said no and i was new. Wonder why, but oh well, i still say he's cute.

Says his parents are going to be a little late, so of course act-before-i-think Hajime Hinata just has to go and jokingly ask is he wants my company until they arrive.

Oh, oh my god. He said yes? He... said yes? Shit, oh shit i didn't actually plan this far. Do i sit now? Do i ask if he's sure? Is it more rude to stare and ignore him? Shit i don't know.

"Of course i'm sure!"

Jesus christ he's psycic.

Is that better or worse? I don't know. Do i care? No.

"You looked a bit confused, were you not sure i'd say yes? You look like a nice boy, i'd love the company."

Holy hell marry me.

Yes goddamit i hear myself!

And despite my awkward flirting attempts, he seemed to not only laugh at my good-god-kill-me-now jokes, but he's responding back? He's flirting with me too?

Okay, okay, holy shit, do not panic. Do. Not. Panic. For the love of god do not blow this.

He looks at something over my shoulder, i had this fleeting second of 'did i do something wrong?'. Even if i knew logically i hadn't (hopefully) done anything to offend him. I think a frown would fucking kill me right now.

"You guys are finally here!"

Oh his parents? I can't say i wasn't curious about them. What did they look like i wonder?

I turn...

And have a pleasant sm-

Heart attack of the goddamn century.

Oh no. Oh sweet ever loving jesus no. Good christ whatever deity is out there please for the love of fuck tell me no.

"Made a new friend Nagito?"

Nagito?

Nagito.

On the wall.

This is the couple on the fucking wall.

Komaeda.

Yes.

You heard me.

Goddamn fucking Komaeda.

Would you like to know what the whole title on the picture frame says?

Would you?

'Komaeda family, owners.'

Fucking owners!

Oh no.

Oh holy mother of fuck no.

This means...

This means this kid in front of me... this kid in front of me... Komaeda... Nagito? Oh fuck me do you know what this means? Do any of you know why i'm having a fucking meltdown right now?

He's... he's their goddamn son. Those are his parents.

The Komaedas are his parents.

I just flirted with the owners son.

Their son!

I vaguely knew the Komaeda couple had a son roughly my age, heard a few bits and pieces in the short time i was working here. But until this mindblowing revelation, i'd never seen what he looked like.

The one time i flirt with this beautiful mystery man... and it's the fucking chain owners son.

I'm having a fucking crisis.

Logically, i knew i was overreacting probably, but logic wasn't exactly a factor in this moment.

The. Fucking. Owners. Son!

That was pretty much all i could compute right now.

Those bastards, of course this is why the others were too happy to let me serve him. Those fucking traitors.

"Of course mother, this is Hajime. He recently started work here."

I don't think i've stood up faster in my life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

I wasn't sure wether to shake her hand or not, but she stuck her hand out before i could hesitate to long, bless her.

"It's nice to see Nagito making friends my dear, it's lovely to meet you."

I'm... not being yelled at for sitting on the job? I mean probably because i was with their son, okay no matter, do not look this gift horse in the fucking mouth.

Nagito had stood up to greet his mother as well, so i stepped back to give them space.

"Excuse me young man."

Oh no. Was the father going to yell at me? I mean Mrs. Komaeda seemed fairly nice, Mr. Komaeda was hopefully going to be the same?

"Hello, Mr..."

I shook his hand as well. "Hinata, sir. Hajime Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Mr Hinata. Nagito said you work here?"

"Uh, yes sir?"

"I must know, has your time here been acceptable?"

"Father, dont put him on the spot like that. That makes people nervous."

"No, no, it's okay. I've only started recently, but i've enjoyed my work here so far."

Please let that be a good answer. I was processing the fact that i'd not only met the owners and (seemingly) made a good impression, i'd shook their hands and flirted with their son.

Damn this had been a strange work day. I need drinks after this is over.

"That's good to hear. Now i'd like to know, have you finished your shift for tonight?"

"Father!"

"Uh, sir?"

I'm sure i looked confused by the question as i felt.

"Now Nagito, relax, i'd like to meet this boy that you seem so suddenly taken with."

"T-taken?!" I barely heard Nagito in the background.

"Are... are you sure you're okay with this, sir?"

"Of course, Nagito here is a good judge of character, and i trust my boy. So as long as you're okay with this, i'd simply like to ask a little bit about yourself."

The owner of the company you work at wants to meet with you for dinner, what fool says no right? But goddamn if i wasn't more convinced by the look on the stuttering pale face. How fucking adorable does one man get to be?

"I, uh, would love to accept your generous invitation, sir. Thank you." Remember your manners dumbass.

"Nonsense! And while we're all here, call me Naruhito."

"Oh! If this is happening i absolutely insist you call me Miyako young man!"

"Mother!"

"What? I won't have anything less for your new friend."

Ah well, if they're being so nice and welcoming, of course i'm going to put my best foot forward and try to make the best impression possible.

(Especially if i hope to date their son)

I mean... none of you heard that.

Nope.

Never said a word. Don't know what you're...

Oh, who am i fucking kidding.

If i play my cards right here, and make a good impression, i'd love to fucking marry that boy.

Who wouldn't want to date that gorgeous man?

TWO YEARS LATER:

And apparently boys and girls, because here i am some time later, with the most fucking adorable human being as my fiance.

Here's me, young and dumb, in a loving relationship, and like hopefuls the world over i was taking my boyfriend to dinner with my parents. Which I had successfully dodged until now by some miracle.

But...

Here's the thing.

Nagito's parents, right? The most loving, accepting, welcoming parents you could hope to have for (future) in-laws.

But mine?

Oh sweet christ, my parents?

They were, and i'm going to put this bluntly as possible...

Complete fucking assholes.

Uh huh, you heard me right.

Ryuu and Ayane Kamukura were many things. Proud, expectant, wanting what's best for their children in life.

So what's wrong with that picture?

Fucking well then.

Exposition time i guess.

Am i going to tell me a story boys and girls, a sad fucking tale of divorce, terrible parenting and broken dreams.

So from what i gathered from mother's tales of childhood, despite her adamantly saying otherwise she turned out exactly like her own parents. Cold, distant, and not accepting anything less then obedience and perfection.

So i have a younger half-brother, Izuru. By itself that's not a problem, half siblings are more then common in families.

But we have different dads. Again, not the immediate problem.

So mother was originally married to my father, who she doesn't speak much about, and finds it "a pointless waste of time" to discuss him. I know his name and that, aside from maybe a handful of comparisons and complaints over the years, is mostly it. "Worthless Kosuke" i heard her mutter more then once.

Then, god knows how, she found and married Izuru's father. Don't get me wrong i love my brother, but for the life of me i can't figure out how my control freak of a mother found two people that wanted to marry her. Looking back on it, i dislike not knowing my father, but i can't help but think he was right to get away.

Technically Mr Kamukura was not my birth dad, but apparently calling him anything less then was unacceptable.

I did what i could for my brother, read to him, spent time with him, and helped with experiments even if i didnt understand myself most of what was happening.

And that was another thing. Izuru's genius.

I'm proud of him, i am. But i swore to fuck growing up i was sick of hearing how smart he was, how perfect he was, and how goddamn proud they were to "Have a genius boy to make this family proud".

Well shit then. What did that make me?

Guess i had my answer.

So having the sad knowledge that i never was and never will be loved and accepted by my mother and 'father', i got the fuck out of dodge as soon as finished high school. I don't think they even missed me.

Didn't know my father, didn't want to know my mother.

I was well and truly on my own.

And as crushing as that realisation was at the time, i came to accept it. My brother comes and visits me from time to time (whenever he can get away from his parents), i have my own place, and now i have a boyfriend.

So... life was pretty good for me right now.

But then...

But fucking then...

Of course, and i don't know how, the caught wind of the fact i was dating someone. Thank fuck Nagito look fair as he does (and nobody tell him i said that dammit), because they seem to have caught the impression i was dating a girl.

Let's just say they didn't appreciate what wasn't "normal" and leave it at that. Anything that wasn't what they wanted for you wasn't allowed.

And of course, just as i expected.

"What do you mean a boy?!"

"Are you daft?"

And i don't know how it happened, not sure why, but fuck me i'd just had enough of this bullshit. There's only so much you can take with this kind of parenting.

Nagito, that blissfully ignorant man, for some godforsaken reason actually wanted to meet them. And after that disaster warzone of a dinner, i think he fully understood that no i was not exaggerating on how awful my parents were, thank you very fucking much.

And so, after convincing Nagito (you don't want to know exactly what kind of things i had to promise him), i hatched an, admittedly petty, plan.

First of all...

"Hajime you cannot be serious. A dress?"

Oh yes i was.

Second of all...

"Mahiru Koizumi speaking, how can i help you?"

"It's me, Hajime, i need your help with something."

I could only hope Mahiru agreed to help me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hajime?"

"Of course. I'm sad this is the way things have to be, but they've left me no other choice."

"Huh... well well look at you being the big strong man, standing up for yourself."

"So are you in?"

"Pff, of course. Give me the date and ill be there. You're paying for my hair and dress though."

"Hah, fair enough."

Thank god i had such good friends.

Then, last but not least.

My parents.

I know right, what could i possible be up to? What do i want with a dress, Mahiru, and the parents i'd love to never see again?

Well, we're all about to find out.

It's gonna be fun... For me at least.

We're going back to the present, and goddamn will this be a glorious fucking present.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Would you like to know what my biggest crisis this chapter was?**

**"How the fuck do i spell ma'am"**

**I actually had to google this, no lie.**

**Also lets play a game called "How many different ways can i write asshole parents?"**

**There may or may not be a part two, and if it doesn't happen in this list of prompts it'll be a seperate story.**

**Cya next chapter :)**

**Tairulz**


End file.
